Racing Hearts
by Cesia14
Summary: What planet are you on little blossom?"Sakura turned and glowered at the person. Her glare turned into a surprise. She blushed. Syaoran smirked at the pink faced girl."Like what you see?" he teased.Sakura face reddened even more and looked away. He chuckled and winked before walking back into the kitchen.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Hi! Cesia here ^^ **I'm just your local fellow fan out there and Dkwolves account is currently deactivated and I'm sure some of you recognize this story and just want to reminisce reading this story again so here it is^^.v have fun. I'm sure some have noticed that when you search Racing Hearts you found something else, not really what you had expected. I know since I was frantically looking for this story and found the site. I'm posting this story here to make it easier for me to read Racing Hearts that was created by Dkwolves and to those that wants to read it. I don't own Card Captor Sakura and this story. This story is own by Dkwolves! oh and even if you wanna **TRY **to sue me XD I'm rich bruh go ahead LMAO you can try^.^

**Chapter 1**

"I'm sorry Sakura,"

"But dad, why can't I stay here? Touya will be here." Sakura argued.

"Touya is old enough to take care of himself but you're not," Fujitaka explained.

"I'm 17! I can take care of myself just fine!" Sakura looked at her father, pleadingly. He sighed and sadly shook his head. She turned to her brother as her last hope but he also shook his head. She bit her lip and ran upstairs into her room.

"Dad, I don't mind really. Sakura can stay."

Fujitaka shook his head. "You'll be too busy with the University and your part time job. You won't have time to take care of her."

"Sakura's old enough dad, she'll be fine."

"No, Touya. Did you forget that sometimes you stay over at the Dorm?"

"But I—"

"No. My decision is final. Sakura's going to Hong Kong with me next week."

Touya sighed, and nodded. He excused himself and went upstairs.

-X-

**~Upstairs~**

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Squirt, it's me. Open the door."

Silence.

Touya knocked on the door again. "Sakura, open the door."

A sniffled was heard from the inside. Touya sighed. "I give you 5 seconds to open. If not, I'm going to knock it down." He then started counting down but stopped at 3 when he heard a click.

Sakura opened the door silently. She walked back to her bed and lied down, facing away from her brother. Touya pushed the door wider; he stepped inside and then closed it. He stared at his sister's form on the bed and sighed. He walked towards her and then sat down next to her.

"It's not the end of the world, Squirt. You can come back here during school break or I can visit you. No need for the water works."

Sakura sniffed. "But it's not the same. You won't be there."

"You're such a baby, Squirt," he teased, ruffling her hair in affection.

"I'm not a baby!" she retorted in anger, her sadness momentarily forgotten. Touya smiled in amusement.

"Sure, sure…baby Squirt." Sakura huffed but her mouth curved into a small smile.

"You promise you'll visit?" she asked in a quieter voice.

"Of course, nothing will stop me from visiting my baby Squirt."

"How many times do I have I to tell you, that I'm _NOT _a baby or a Squirt!" She glared angrily at him but it only caused him to laugh.

"I don't like you anymore," she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to him. Touya smiled in enjoyment.

"Now don't be like that." He ruffled her hair again and pulled her to him. Sakura sighed, leaning on her brother.

"I'll miss you Touya, even if you're an annoying, overprotective big brother."

He paused for a minute, before he said to her in a warning tone. "That reminds me, if I hear that you have a boyfriend…the brat is a dead meat and you will be locked in, never to see the daylight again, understand?"

Sakura sweat dropped. "Anyways," she changed the subject. "Can we have one last race?"

"You need to ask? I won't let you leave without one last race with me, which I'll win…again," he smirked.

"Whatever Touya," she huffed.

-X-

**3 Nights later**

A pink Spider weaved through the two-way roads of downtown. Eighty, ninety, one hundred… the driver didn't lay off the gas until the car was going over one-twenty, and even so, the car continued to accelerate. It was moving so fast that it looked like a pink blur to a bystander.

Sakura grinned in gleefulness. Just a bit more and she'd reach her destination and win the race. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a black blur went past her. Her jaw dropped in surprise before it turned into a frustrated frown. She sighed. She had lost yet again.

Upon reaching the destination, she did a perfect 180 degree turn, the tires screeched as it came to a stop next to a black Spider. Turning the engine off, the pink door opened. Curved tan legs emerged from said door, followed quickly by a lean but curvy body covered by a pink halter top and a black skirt.

She walked to the black car, and stopped right next to the driver door. Her arms crossed over her chest, and waited. Her feet tapped the ground in irritation but the door remained closed. She tapped the window. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the engine was turned off, and the door click open. A tall figure stepped out with a smirk adorning his face.

"Don't say it," her eyes narrowed warningly.

"What? That you've lost...again?" He grinned. Sakura stomped her feet in aggravation.

"One of these days, Touya, I'm going to beat you!"

"Keep on wishing, Squirt. And one day, it _might come_ true," he smirked.

"Argh!" Touya laughed heartily.

-X-

Some time later, the Kinomoto siblings were seen sitting next to the lake. Sakura sat with her knees tucked underneath her chin staring at the dark lake, while Touya lay down on his back next to her with his eyes closed. The two sat next to each other in a comfortable silence.

"Touya?"

"Hmm?"

Sakura sighed. "Nothing,"

"…"

"Hong Kong is fun right?" Sakura asked after several minutes of quietness.

"Probably,"

"They'll have racing there too right?"

"Yeah…and don't forget what I've taught you."

"I won't," she promised.

-X-


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Hi! Cesia here ^^ **I'm just your local fellow fan out there and Dkwolves account is currently deactivated and I'm sure some of you recognize this story and just want to reminisce reading this story again so here it is^^.v have fun. I'm sure some have noticed that when you search Racing Hearts you found something else, not really what you had expected. I know since I was frantically looking for this story and found the site. I'm posting this story here to make it easier for me to read Racing Hearts that was created by Dkwolves and to those that wants to read it. I don't own Card Captor Sakura and this story. This story is own by Dkwolves!

**Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

BRIIIIIINGGGG—SMASH!

A new day in a new country for Sakura Kinomoto. She sat up groggily, blinking to adjust her eyes to the brightness of the day. She yawned, stretching her limbs. She got up, made the bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror; an emerald-eyed girl with messy auburn hair.

Sakura was feeling nervous about attending the new school, but at the same time she was excited. She couldn't wait to see what Hong Kong's school looked like. Would it be similar to the one in Japan? What about the teachers? And the students? She hoped they would like her. Nevertheless, she wasn't worried. She was a friendly person, so it shouldn't be that hard to make new friends. Sakura smiled at her new resolve, as she continued dressing.

She quickly put on a white short sleeved shirt and a navy pleated skirt. She put on navy school tie around her neck, fixing so it would not choke her. She walked to the dressing table, grabbed a comb and started combing her shoulder length hair.

Grabbing her bag from beside the bedside table, her eyes stopped at a photo. It was a photo of her and Touya, her big brother. They were both grinning at the camera. Sakura force the tears that were threatened to spill back in. She had promised that she wouldn't cry.

'_I miss you.' _She smiled sadly and left the room.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was one plate of breakfast on the dining table with a note.

_Sakura, _

_I've made you breakfast, sorry I couldn't stay to eat with you, I've a meeting today. Have fun at your new school._

_Love,_

_Dad_

She smiled. The reason she was here, in this new country was because of her dad's job. He had been promoted to manager but he had had to move to Honk Kong. He didn't want to accept the position but Sakura had encouraged him to, even though she knew that she might have to leave Japan and Touya. Touya, who was currently studying in the University of Tokyo, was still in Japan. He had said it would be troublesome to transfer so he had stayed. But that wasn't the only reason he had stayed. He'd stayed because he had another commitment. Touya Kinomoto was the leader of his own racing team and also the number one Japanese street racer.

'_It's alright, Hong Kong and Japan are not that far apart. I can always call him anytime. Besides, he promised that he'd visit.' _

Sakura smiled at the thought as she started eating her breakfast. Once she was done, she washed the dishes and left the house. She looked up into the blue sky and said to herself.

'_Welcome to Hong Kong, Sakura.' _

-X-

The shrill sound of a bell was heard throughout Hong Kong high school. Students of Hong Kong's high rushed to get to their classrooms. Within moments, the crowded hallway was empty. Sakura walked down the hall and toward the office. Once she was there, she told the office lady that she was a new transfer student. The woman nodded and gave her her schedules and locker number. Sakura thanked the woman and left in pursuit of her class.

Room 323. This was it. Sakura gathered her courage and knocked softly before opening the door. The teacher looked at her in question before realizing something.

"Oh that's right," the teacher turned to the class. "We have a new student today. She's a transfer student." Eyes followed Sakura as she walked to the front of the room. She was nervous.

"Hi, I'm Sa—"

"SAKURA!" a loud voice interrupted her. Sakura blinked and looked at the person who had just screamed out her name.

"_Oh kami! It's really is Sakura!_" Sakura sweat dropped.

'_Some things never change.'_

"Ahem, Ms. Daidouji," the teacher cleared her throat loudly.

"Oh...sorry," the black-haired girl with a shade of purple weaved through her hair blushed in embarrassment and sat down. The class giggled and laughed. Sakura hid her giggle and smiled. The teacher looked at her, telling her to continue.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, a transfer student from Japan. Please to meet you," she bowed and smiled brightly at the class. The boys grinned and cheered loudly, while the girls rolled their eyes at the boys but were happy that there was a new nice girl in class.

"Where shall I seat y—"

"Here!" an overly enthusiastic girl waved madly to an empty spot beside her. The teacher sighed.

"I guess you've found yourself a seat." Sakura smiled apologetically at the teacher and walked to the empty seat and sat down.

"I can't believe you're here! I'm so happy!" the amethyst eyed girl squealed, a bit too loudly.

"And I'm sure you'll be happier if you have detention this afternoon, Ms. Daidouji,"

"NO! I mean no, that won't be necessary Ms. Cheung," Tomoyo blushed and quieted down. Sakura giggled softly at her best friend. She had never seen Tomoyo act like this. Usually she was composed all the time. Maybe it was because she hadn't seen her best friend for two years. Time changed people, Sakura realized. Even she had changed.

"We'll talk later after class," Tomoyo whispered. Sakura nodded and smiled, turning her attention back to the teacher.

-X-

"Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed as she gave her best friend a tight hug. Sakura hugged her back.

"I can't believe that you're here. I'm so _happy!_"

"I never thought I'd see you here as well Tomoyo. Guess it's a small world after all!" Sakura grinned.

"Yes. And it's _so_good to see you, in person! I've missed you," Tomoyo voice quivered a bit.

"Tomoyo, don't cry on me okay," Sakura said gently.

"O-okay Sakura, I won't," she wiped her tears away. "But I'm still hurt. Why didn't you tell me you were moving here? We talked only a few days ago."

"Oh, that. I wanted to surprise you!" Sakura smiled brightly. "I plan to surprise you by showing up in front of your step. But I guess the plan is ruin."

"Oh! That's so sweet of you! It doesn't matter that your plan is ruin because you're with me now. That is _so _much better!" Tomoyo beamed and a familiar glint was in her eyes.

"Uh-oh, I know that look on your face,"

"Hohohoho, now that my dear Sakura is back with me. I can design her more clothes! Oh what a great day!" Her eyes were starry.

'_Yup, the old Tomoyo is back. I'm glad she hasn't changed much.'_

"Tomoyo!" a new voice interrupted.

"Oh hey girls," she greeted. "Meet my best friend, Sakura."

"Hi," Sakura smiled to the three girls in front of her.

"Sakura, these are my friends. From the right is Chiharu Mihara, a Japanese like us. Next is Rika Shizu, half Chinese, and half Japanese. And lastly Jia Yu, Chinese but was adopted in the States."

The three girls said hello to Sakura and talked in a hushed tone with Tomoyo. Sakura didn't care as she observed the girls.

Chiharu had brown short hair and brown eyes. She was slightly shorter than Tomoyo and Sakura. Rika was another brown haired girl but her hair was a shade darker than Chiharu's and was tied in a high pony tail. Her eyes were light brown. She was as tall as Sakura. The two were tanned and lean.

Jia was different from the first two. Her hair was reddish-brown, Sakura thought that she had probably dyed it into that shade. Her hair was long and was plaited the same style as Tomoyo's. She was the tallest out of all of them. Sakura looked back at her best friend and smiled. Tomoyo still looked the same as she had the last time she saw her. Except maybe she had grown taller, curvier and prettier. Her hair was plaited like how it was back in Japan. Her amethyst eyes still shine brightly and seemed to sparkle even more.

"Sorry about that Sakura," Tomoyo apologized, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

"It's alright," she waved her hand dismissively.

"It's Friday today, and tonight we have some errm competition going on. The girls and I will be in it," Tomoyo explained. "Chiharu just explained to me the details about tonight."

"Oh."

"And errm…say, you want to come with me tonight?" Tomoyo asked.

"Eh?"

"Are you sure Tomoyo? I mean she's…" Chiharu asked with uncertainty.

"Tomoyo, I don't think it's a good idea," Jia interrupted. Sakura looked at them in confusion.

'_What are they talking about?'_

"I'm sure guys. Besides, she's my best friend. She should know what I do," Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo?"

"You'll see tonight," she smiled.

-X-

**After school**

"So Sakura, where do you live? I need your address so I can pick you up tonight,"

"Oh it's 12 Cherry Hills St," Sakura answered while packing her bag.

"Cool! That's only 3 blocks away from where I live."

"How will you get home Sakura?" Chiharu asked.

"Oh, bus,"

"What?" the four girls shrieked.

"A bus?" Rika repeated, Sakura nodded, not sure what was wrong with the bus.

"Tomoyo, this will not do!" Jia stated.

"I agree. Sakura, do you have a car?"

Sakura shook her head, "It's—"

"Do you know how to drive?"

She nodded, "I—"

"At least that's a good start," Jia commented.

"We have to get you a car!"

"I—"

"Yeah, it's also more convenient."

"But w—"

"Alright, it's settled. We'll ask Jake if he have some spare car that he could sell for cheap." Tomoyo stated.

"Good idea," Rika agreed.

"But I d—"

"Don't worry Sakura, Jake's cars are awesome stuff."

"But wh—"

"Yep, talk about cars. I can't wait for tonight,"

"Yeah!"

The four girls walked out of the class with Sakura in tow. She frowned slightly at the girls.

'_Why can't they let me finish my sentences?_' Sakura sighed.

"C'mon Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Coming!"

-X-


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Hi! Cesia here ^^ **I just wanted to upload as fast as I can.I'm just your local fellow fan out there and Dkwolves account is now deactivated and I'm sure some of you recognize this story and just want to reminisce reading this story again so here it is^^ have fun. I'm sure some have noticed that when you search Racing Hearts you found something else, not really what you had expected. I know since I was frantically looking for this story and found the site. I'm posting this story here to make it easier for me to read Racing Hearts that was created by Dkwolves and to those that wants to read it. I don't own Card Captor Sakura and this story. This story is own by Dkwolves!

**Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

Finally the night had arrived. Sakura was getting ready to go out with Tomoyo. She had told her dad earlier that afternoon that Tomoyo and her friends were taking her out tonight. Her dad didn't object, rather he was glad that Sakura had made new friends and found her old one.

Sakura lay on her bed, staring at her white ceiling. She was home alone tonight. Her dad had come home and gone out again. He said that these few weeks he would be busy with his work. He apologized for not being with her. Sakura understood and told him not to worry; she'd be fine.

_'Touya…I wonder what you are doing now. Will you be racing tonight? I've missed you…I guess I'm still a kid after all.'_She closed her eyes.

DING DONG

_'That must be Tomoyo.'_

She opened her eyes and got up. She walked down the stairs and into the doorway. Putting on her white sneakers, she opened the door.

"Hi, Sakura." The amethyst eyed girl greeted.

"Hey. Let's go?" Tomoyo nodded and led the way. Sakura locked the front door with a click and followed Tomoyo.

Parked in front of her gate was a dark violet Mazda. Sakura inspected the exterior of the car. There was a white stripe on each side of the car. The car was tinted and at the back window was a sticker that read 'Dark Angel' in white with black wings on both sides.

Tomoyo smiled at her friend, unlocking the door. "What do you think?" She asked.

Sakura didn't reply and opened the front door on the passenger's side. She got in and sat down. Just as she had thought, the interior was modified just a little bit. She didn't really care about the design much as she looked at the power it could produce.

_'A maximum power of 170 at 8,200rpm… Hmm not bad. But I wonder…' _

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, looking at her.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled as she buckled her seatbelt. Tomoyo started the engine and drove off.

"What's on your mind? You looked a bit spaced out," Tomoyo commented.

"I was just thinking, that's all, nothing much really," Sakura smiled, looking straight ahead.

Tomoyo looked at her best friend and shrugged.

"Tomoyo, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, you'll see," she winked.

After some time later, Sakura noticed that they were driving on a highway, an empty highway. It was just a straight road, with no curves or turns. There were however, many cars parked up ahead.

_'Don't tell me this is the place. It's so—' _

"Here we are!" Tomoyo announced as the car slowed down and came to a complete stop next to an orange and yellow Mazda.

Tomoyo turn the engine off and stepped outside. Sakura followed.

"Hey girls!"

"Hey Tomoyo, Sakura!" Rika said excitedly.

"I'm so excited. I hope we're still at the top!" Chiharu said and added. "Hey, where's Jia?"

"Oh, she's—there she is!" Rika said as a white Honda stopped beside them. Jia stepped out, looking a bit flushed.

"Sorry girls, I'm not that late, am I?"

"Nope," Tomoyo said.

Sakura did not pay attention to her friends; instead she was observing her surroundings. There were many cars, most were, and she assumed were modified. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the engines.

'_Such powerful engines… I wonder if the drivers are actually good.' _

She then remembered what Touya had once told her.

"_Even though the car is fast with superb engine, that doesn't necessarily mean a car _with less power couldn't win. It's up to the driver's techniques and abilities."

_'I wonder if such person exists, Touya. So far, only you can make me feel so…so…alive when driving.'_Sakura opened her eyes and sighed.

"Sakura," Tomoyo started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why we're here now?" She asked.

"You guys will be racing," Sakura replied.

"Yup!" Chiharu grinned.

"Isn't it exciting? I can feel my blood pumping!" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura smiled.

_'Excited? No, I'm not feeling excited at all. Driving is so boring. There aren't many challenging opponents, and besides, I only drive because Touya told me too.'_Sakura thought.

"Tonight's race is not that fun though. It's a timed race, just driving up and down the road. We do this once in a while to determine our ranking," Jia explained.

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh. It's not as fun until some team is challenged. That kind of race is the best." Rika added.

"Do you race in a course or just anywhere?" Sakura asked.

"Depends on where the challenger wanted to race most of the time. Up or down the hills. On very curvy roads or a timed race, like this one," Jia explained.

"And by winning a lot of races, your team's ranking will go up and you will be more known all around!" Rika added.

"I see," Sakura smiled. _'The rules are similar to the races in Japan.'_

"Let me explain," Jia started, "In Hong Kong, there are many racing teams, more than 100 I think. We categorized teams into the top 50, then 20 and 10. Those rankings are done mostly by time racing or by winning challenges. For example, if a lower rank challenges you and wins, that team will automatically move up to your rank and you down to theirs." Sakura nodded in understanding, so Jia continued. "Like I said earlier, racing can be done anywhere, depending on the challenger."

"But wouldn't that be unfair for the one who was challenged?" Sakura asked.

Jia nodded, "True, but you have the choice to reject the challenge but that would make your team look really bad. You know what I mean right?" Sakura nodded.

"As for the number of participants, that also depends on the challenger. A single, double or tag team."

"So in short, the challenger has more of an advantage if they know the weaknesses of the other team." Sakura surmised.

Jia nodded in agreement. "One could look at it that way but remember if you lose, your team will be a laughing-stock, that's the best way I can describe it, since you're the challenger."

"I have one question,"

"What's that?"

"If a team has both boys and girls as a member, does that mean only girl vs. girl and boy vs. boy? Or can there be a mixture of both?" She asked.

Jia opened her mouth to reply but Tomoyo beat her to it. "I'll answer that one. It's all of that Sakura. We can race any gender we choose, but the boys' team tends to challenge the girls' since they think they can beat us easy. That is true in some cases but there's girls who've kicked their asses."

"Oh, so does that mean there's a boy and girl top racers list?"

"Yup! For racers, we only have top 5 or 10."

"So, who are the top teams and racers?" Sakura asked.

"Well that—"

"Racers, gather around! The race will commence momentarily." A male's voice yelled into a megaphone.

"Sorry Sakura, I'll answer that question later. We have to go,"

"It's okay," Sakura smiled.

The four girls and other racers walked to where the man with a megaphone stood.

"Please listen carefully. I'll pick the team name out from this hat. That's how we'll decide who races against whom. This way, it'll be fair to everyone."

"Fair? Are you sure that's fair? I mean, what if it's the number 1 vs. the number 100 team. I think I already know the outcome." Sakura commented.

"I know what you mean but this is how we decide our ranking. Just pray that you won't get paired up by the top 10." Tomoyo answered.

"Alright, first up we have," the black-haired, pony-tail man, unfold two pieces of paper. He announced, "Phoenix and Ba-Bi Joe. Next is Dynamite vs. King…" The list goes on and on and then finally, "Emperor…and Dark Angels!"

The crowd muttered amongst each other quietly. The Dark Angel members gasped, while Tomoyo sighed. She walked back to her car, followed by her team. Sakura looked at them in confusion but followed nonetheless.

"We're so unlucky tonight," Chiharu mumbled.

"Out of all the 100 teams…" Rika sighed.

"It just had to be the Emperor," Jia groaned.

"Its okay girls, even though we don't stood a chance. We just have to do our best!" Tomoyo said optimistically.

"YEAH!" the Dark Angel team shouted.

"Tomoyo, is the Emperor team really that strong?"

"Yes, _very_strong."

"They're unbeatable," Chiharu added with a sigh.

"Of the top 5 male racers, 3 of them are from the Emperor. And the number 1 female racer is from the Emperor." Rika statement caused Sakura's eyes to widen.

"That's…incredible. They_ are _strong!" Sakura commented excitedly, but lucky for her, no one noticed.

"Who do you think will race tonight Tomoyo?" Rika asked.

"I think Meiling will. She usually does this race,"

"Meiling?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, she's from the Emperor. Number 1 racer, Meiling Li."

"Mei-ling Li…"

"Have you heard of her Sakura?" Jia asked.

"I—no, I don't think I have," Sakura shook her head slowly, her brow knitted together. _'Though, that name sounds familiar.'_

"Well, I'd best get ready. Wish me luck girls!" Tomoyo smiled, climbing in her car and driving to the starting spot.

"Jia?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"What rank are Dark Angel, and Tomoyo?"

"Dark Angel and Tomoyo are both in the top 10." Jia said proudly.

"Top 10 huh," Sakura whispered.

_'Tomoyo is a talented driver. And for her to be in the top 10 and not the top 5 means that the top 5 must be excellent drivers…I want to race them!'_ Sakura clenched her fist, feeling thrilled at the thought of racing someone strong.  
**  
_'Only seven more days…'_**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: LALALLAALA **XD I know how people are, the just skip disclaimer and blah blah blah authors note XD Anyways I don't own this shyt^^ read on bruh. I don't own CCS and this story plot. Dkwolves has deactivated her account so this story is long lost. I'm here doing myself a favor for Racing Heart's story fans who couldn't find this story plot is from Dkwolves herself...read on

**Chapter 4**

**Chapter 4**

**Monday**

Inside the classroom, Rika was sitting in front of Tomoyo, Chiharu on her right, and Jia behind her. The four bundled together and discussed Friday night's race.

"It's too bad we had to race against Mei," Tomoyo remarked.

"Yeah, but at least we get to keep our 6th place," Rika said.

"I was hoping to be in the top 5…" Jia sighed.

"Hi girls!" Sakura greeted as she walked to her desk, which was on Tomoyo's right, and sat down.

"Why so bummed out?"

"We were talking about last Friday," Chiharu told her.

"Why? You were great, Tomoyo!"

"But I lost…" Tomoyo mumbled, resting her face on the desk.

"That may be true but what counts is that you tried your best. AND your time was fantastic! _That _alone, actually says how good you are!" Sakura pointed out.

Lifting her face from the desk, "You're right! I only lost to Meiling by a few seconds. And she is the number 1 racer!"

"That's the spirit!" Sakura giggled.

"Sakura…how do you know so much? About racing I mean," Jia asked looking at Sakura curiously.

"Oh that—"

"Settle down, class is about to start!" The teacher came in, interrupting Sakura's response.

"We'll continue this later," Sakura nodded and the girls faced the front.

-X-

The girls packed their stuff after the school was over. Together, they walked to the parking lot. Rika, Chiharu, Jia and Tomoyo all brought their own cars today. The girls had decided during lunch time that they'd go to Clow's Café for some cakes after school. Sakura also agreed and currently she was riding with Tomoyo.

At last they had reached the café; they noticed a red Honda, parked in front of the café with some other cars. The four girls parked and went over to the red Honda.

"Isn't that Meiling's car?"

"Yeah, and those cars are her team I think," Tomoyo replied.

As the five girls walked into the café, the door bell rang, notifying that there was a customer. The girls sat down by the window. A few moments later a waitress came for their orders. All five of them ordered a cake each, Tomoyo and Jia also ordered tea, Rika ordered water, Chiharu ordered a chocolate shake, and Sakura ordered a vanilla shake.

The girls were discussing about the project that Mr. Hirasawa had assigned them. None had decided on what topic they'd be doing. In the midst, a waitress came back with their cakes and drinks, the girl thanked her and she left. While they were talking, Sakura felt someone was standing beside her, and looked up to see a girl with black hair in two pig tails, wearing a white shirt and a maroon vest with a maroon pleated skirt.

"Hey Tomoyo,"

Tomoyo looked up from her cake, "Oh hi Meiling!" She smiled.

"Mind if I join you guys?" she asked, looking at the girls.

"No, go ahead." Chiharu answered.

Meiling dragged a chair from another table and joined them, putting her drink on the table.

"You were great last Friday," Meiling started.

"Nah," Tomoyo argued, "I still lost."

"Whether you win or lose, it doesn't matter. The thing that matters is that your time was great!"

Tomoyo laughed, "That's exactly what Sakura said!"

Meiling blinked. "Sakura?"

"Oh, that's right you guys haven't met. Meiling, this is my best friend Sakura. She has recently transferred from Japan," Tomoyo introduced.

"Oh, nice to meet you Sakura," Meiling smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," Sakura smiled back.

"Umm Meiling, if you don't mind, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Sakura, what is it?" Meiling asked sipping her drink.

"That red Honda…it's your car right?" Meiling nodded. "You use that car to race the other night right?" another nod. "But from what I know, your model only has the power of 160KW at 7,000 rpm? If that's so, why are you faster than Tomoyo? You must have modified your engine to a much higher one…I think to 180KW at 8,000 rpm?"

The table was silent as the girls stared at Sakura in surprise. Sakura looked at her friends and blushed, realizing she must have blabbed again.

Meiling laughed, "I'm surprised you know so much when you haven't seen the car. But to answer your question, yes, my car has been modified. Both inside and outside. It was very slow when I first drove it but now, it's absolutely wonderful."

"Oh, I see," Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Sakura, I've never knew you're a car expert!" Tomoyo commented causing her to blush.

"I'm not!"

"You sure?" Chiharu asked.

"Of course!" The five girls giggled at Sakura's pink face. '_At least I think I'm not an expert.' _

"Oh before I forget. If you guys interested, there'll be a race between the Emperor and Rising Sun this Wednesday night. I'll be the one racing." Meiling said suddenly.

"Sweet!"

"I'm coming for sure!"

"And Eriol will be going as well…" Meiling winked. Tomoyo blushed, sipping her tea acting like she heard nothing. The four girls giggled causing Sakura to look at them in confusion.

"Who's Eriol?" Upon looking at her best friend's reaction, Sakura deduced that he must be someone special. Her face split into a grin.

"Is he your special someone you haven't told me about?"

Tomoyo choked on her tea. "N-No, he's not," she argued but her face was getting redder.

"Really? Then why is your face so red?" Rika joined.

"Girls, girls. Eriol is not her special someone," Jia said, Tomoyo nodded. "She's _his _special someone." By now Tomoyo's face was as red as a tomato.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Meiling laughed.

"Yeah but it's not like to I get tease the 'composed' Tomoyo everyday!" The girls giggled. Tomoyo just huffed and ignored them all which made them laugh harder.

"Awwh, I think we should leave poor Tomoyo alone now," Tomoyo gave Sakura a grateful smile.

"You're ruining the fun, Sakura," Rika protested.

"Remember, there's still Wednesday night," she grinned.

"Sakura!"

"Haha. Sorry Tomoyo, I couldn't resist!" Sakura laughed.

"Such nice friends you girls are," she pouted.

"Alright, alright. Let's stop talking about Tomoyo's love,"

"Meiling!"

"So, you girls have a plan after this?" she asked, ignoring the red face girl.

"Kinda, we've plan to go to Jake's. Sakura needs a car,"

"Ahh, mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all. Should we get going?" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, lets." The six girls left the café and walked to their cars.

"Hey, Meiling. Can I ride with you?" Sakura asked a surprised Meiling.

"Oh, sure!"

-X-

The ride to Jake's place was uneventful. Sakura had asked Meiling about other races she had, about her team and opinion on different driving techniques. Meiling was amazed at Sakura's familiarity with cars and races. She had first thought that Sakura was probably a racer herself but after she heard that Sakura had no car, she thought otherwise.

Finally, they had reached Jake's. The girls parked and got out of the car. Sakura was astounded by the many different types of cars. The place or was it a car garage, was vast with wired fences around the area.

"G'day ladies!" A deep voice greeted.

"Hi Jake!" they chorused, except Sakura was just looked at him. Jake was around 27-28 years old. His brown hair was tied in a low pony tail. He was wearing baggy, faded jeans with a singlet and a cover shirt.

"Who's this pretty girl?" he gave her a big smile causing Sakura to blush.

"You're such a flirt Jake," Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "That's Sakura, my best friend."

Jake looked surprised, "I can't believe you have a best friend!"

"Jake!" Tomoyo smacked his arm.

"Hahaha. I'm Jake, nice to meet you, Sakura," he smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," she smiled back.

"So, what can I do for you ladies?" he asked getting down to business. Sakura on the other hand sneaked off to look around the place. Inside the area, she found it was split into two sections. She walked closer to the left side and found that this side was filled with used cars. She studied the car closet to her. Even though it was a used car, it was however, in the best condition. She walked to the right side, and grinned. Her assumption was spot on. This side was filled with new cars.

"Sakura needs a car," Jake's raised his eyebrow.

"She's a racer? She doesn't look like one to me," he said looking in Sakura's direction.

"I didn't say she's a racer Jake. We just want her to have a car to drive," Tomoyo explained.

"Ah, I get ya."

"You have any good cars for her?" Meiling asked this time.

"Well…_all _my cars are good—"

"Jake, don't be a pain," Jia interrupted.

"Awh c'mon, you girls are no fun!"

"So, you want fun, huh?" Chiharu asked with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Ahaha, I think I'll pass today…" he laughed and walked to Sakura.

"Chiharu, what did you do to him? He seems to be terrified of you?" Tomoyo asked with uncertainty.

"I…I'm not sure," she frowned, "You know what, that's a good question. I think I should ask him that."

Sakura, on the other hand, was enjoying exploring the cars in the garage. The cars ranged from normal day-to-day cars to racing cars, all in a top condition.

"Found anything you like?"

"Umm…not yet. You have many good cars Jake. All in tiptop shape," Sakura said.

"Thanks. I love cars so I took care of 'em like my baby."

"Jake, you should get a girlfriend," Meiling stated, "Thinking of cars as your babies is not a good sign."

"Hey! That was mean!" The girls laughed.

"You want to look inside? I have some more cars in there," he asked pointing to the furthest back. Sakura looked over at the pointed place. It was another garage. But this one was with a door and it was closed.

"Sure,"

Jake slid the garage door open and went in. He motioned for the girls to follow. Inside the vast garage were 5 cars. The car bonnets were all wide open; Sakura was able inspect the engine as well. She walked passed the cars slowly as she observed them one by one.

'_A Red Honda Civic Type-R, a 2.0 litre DOHC i-VTEC, 206 hp. A Silver Honda Accord, V6 SOHC VTEC, 273 hp. That's out for sure, don't like SOHC. A Black Mazda 3, turbocharged in-line 4 cylinder, 271 hp. Hmm, hard choice between Civic and Mazda. Let see what's next. Gee, another Honda car? Jake must love Hondas. A yellow S2000, Inline 4 cylinder, DOHC VTEC, 297 hp. Not bad.' _

Sakura gasped, stopping at the next car.

"I can't believe it! A Lexus SC 430! Jake how did you manage to get this?" Sakura squealed excitedly. Jake grinned, while the girls looked at her in amusement.

"It's a limited edition! The guys will be jealous if I told them about this. A DOHC, 4.3-liter V8 engine with Variable Valve Timing with intelligence. Powered by 288hp and takes 5.8s to achieve 0-60. Not bad for a Lexus. But then again, it's not suited for racing," she added as an after thought.

"Jake," Sakura continued, "You don't plan to use this car for racings are you? I mean it's not that it's bad or anything but this car is only good for straight road. So I-umm, why are you guys looking at me like that? Did I say something wrong?" Sakura tilted her head.

"It's—er…" Tomoyo stuttered while the other girls were left speechless.

"Truth to be told, I'm flabbergasted by your outburst," Jake laughed his eyes twinkling.

"I—" Sakura blushed.

"But yes, you're right. This baby is not for racing, it's for women-catching," he winked.

Sakura giggled while the five girls rolled their eyes at his flirtatiousness.

"Sakura, why do you know so much about cars?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"I was going to ask the same thing," Meiling concurred.

"Well, Tou-my brother, he loves cars and because I was with him most of the time. I picked up a few things from him. Not much really," she smiled.

"Your brother must be skilled with cars, huh?" Jake commented.

"Something like that, I suppose," everyone nodded in understanding.

"So anyway, have you picked your car yet?" Jia inquired.

"Oh, it's a hard choice," Sakura admitted. "These cars are awesome but—"

'_Should I get another fast car or just…nah, just a moderate one is better. After all, my baby is coming soon.'_

"Yeah, I think I know which car I'd choose," she answered.

"Oh, which?" Rika asked, looking at the four cars.

"The Mazda, I've always wanted to drive that car." Sakura pointed to the Black Mazda.

"Righti-o. I'll fix it up a bit more and it should be ready for pick up by next week," he told her.

"Cool!" Tomoyo grinned.

"Thanks Jake. So um how much is it?"

"For you my dear Sakura—" Sakura blushed, "I'll give you a special price," he winked.

"For goodness' sake, stop flirting," Meiling sighed.

"You're just jealous 'coz I'm not flirting with you," he grinned.

"What did you say?" Meiling narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," he whistled.

Sakura laughed. Obviously the girls and Jake were close for them to tease and taunt each other like that. She smiled.

'_I guess moving here isn't so bad after all.' _

_Only four more days…_

-X-


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **A little bit of advice when reading this story is if you have Story Contrast on white, I suggest you turn it to black. Really better view^^

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura and this story. This story plot was solely created by Dkwolves, but unfortunately she deleted her account. This story was also deleted from her account dahh! So here I am reposting it for some of us lookin' for this story and was not successful finding it or some of you guys found something else but not like Dkwolves plot (which is the best)

**Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5**

It was finally Wednesday's night, the night that everyone had been anticipating. The five girls, Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Jia, had decided to go together, in Tomoyo's car.

The race would begin at 10pm at Shinto Hills. Since it'd take only 30 minutes to get to the destination, they had agreed to meet at Tomoyo's place at 8:30 pm. Once all the girls had arrived, Tomoyo ushered them into the waiting car and drove off.

"I'm so excited!" Tomoyo squealed in delight.

"Are you excited to see the race or is it because of someone?" Jia asked slyly.

Tomoyo blushed but covered it up, "The race of course! Why else would I be excited?"

"Uh-huh, right. When pigs fly Tomoyo," Chiharu teased.

"Oh Kami!" Tomoyo gasped in shock.

"What? What?"

"I think I just saw a flying pig go by!"

"Tomoyo!" Chiharu bonked her friend on the head. The girls giggled, while Tomoyo rubbed her head and joined the laughter.

"Is Rising Sun any good?" Sakura asked.

"Mhmm, they're the second best from the Emperor."

"Yup! Those two teams are forever rivals!" Rika said.

"Oh?"

"Rising Sun wants to be number one, so they are constantly challenging the Emperor for the spot. And they always lose," Jia added.

"Rising Sun _is _good but the Emperor is just better. No team in this district could win against them, or even beat the number one position in both the racers and team," Chiharu explained.

"You say this district?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "What Rika is trying to say is that there're different districts, and each district has its number one racer and team. However, in Shinto, which is this district and also the biggest, the Emperor team is the best."

"I see," Sakura nodded.

"Here we are, the Shinto Hills!" Tomoyo announced as the car started to climb up the hill.

Sakura observed the road closely. It wasn't that bad, she concluded. Around five easy curves and another 3 consecutive turns. The consecutive turns were the challenging ones; if the driver didn't have the correct timing during these turns, the car would smash into the side or fall off the cliff. But the most important curve was the last one. The last curve would decide who would be the victorious.

She didn't realize that they had reached the place until Tomoyo called her out. Sakura was too involved in remembering the curves and road. Once she snapped out of her thoughts, she noted that there were many spectators.

'_If I can recall, there were more around the curves as well.' _

"Hi girls!" Meiling waved at the five girls that were walking towards her.

"Hi Meiling!" They chorused except for Sakura who was busy looking around the place.

"I'm so excited!" Tomoyo squealed.

Meiling grinned, "Are you excited to see my race or excited to see _someone_?"

Tomoyo groaned, "What's with the teasing today?" Another figure had joined the group.

"Hello Tomoyo," a boy with blue hair and glasses greeted, "And girls," he added.

Tomoyo blushed, "Hi Eriol," she said quietly. He smiled looking at her.

"Why, hello to you too Eriol. I'm surprise you even remember our hellos," Jia mocked.

"Of course," he averted his eyes from Tomoyo, "I could never forget you lovely ladies."

"Oh, I haven't seen you before. Are you new?" he asked, looking at Sakura.

"Yes, I just transferred here a couple of days ago. I'm Sakura, a pleasure to meet you," she smiled.

"Eriol and pleasure's all mine," he said charmingly, reaching for her hand and kissing it on the back. Sakura blushed, taking her hand back.

"Aren't you afraid that Tomoyo may be angry at your action?" Meiling asked.

"She would not. She's a reasonable young lady," he smiled handsomely at her, causing her to blush once again, "Besides, I was being a gentleman."

"Oh sure, sure." Meiling rolled her eyes while the girls giggled.

"Eriol, are you a racer too?" Sakura asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am. Although, I'm not very good at it," Sakura looked at him incredulously.

"Not good my butt, Eriol," Meiling smacked his arm, "He's the third in the rank Sakura."

"Oh wow," she smiled widely, "That's incredible, Eriol!"

"Thank you," he smiled, "But third is not first. I'm still an amateur compared to Meiling's cousin. Speaking of which, when is he returning?"

"In two days I think. You know how aunty is," Meiling answered.

"Poor guy, I'd say," Eriol shook his head in sympathy.

"Your cousin is a racer too, Meiling?"

"Yup! The number one in the rank, Syaoran Li!" she replied proudly.

"How awesome!" Sakura said in awe, her eyes shining brightly, "So, umm, he's not coming today?"

"Nope, he's with aunty now, his mother. She told him to visit home,"

"Oh," Sakura said disappointedly. '_I wanted to see his car…'_

"Don't worry, he'll come back soon. He can't stand being home that long, with his four sisters pestering him."

"Four sisters?"

"Yeah, they love to make fun of him, being the youngest and all. He always says: "They make my life a living hell!"" Meiling laughed.

"I know how he feels. I'm a youngest one too," Sakura sighed, "But sometimes I think it's actually good to be the youngest," She smiled.

"You know what," Meiling grinned, "I think if they meet you, they'll start pinching, hugging and cooing you!"

Sakura blinked, "Pinching? Hugging? _Cooing?"_

"You're so cute!" Tomoyo squealed and jumped on her friend. "I forgot how innocent you are Sakura!"

"H-Hoe?"

"But not as cute as you Tomoyo," Eriol said staring at her. Tomoyo blushed, letting go of Sakura and looking away.

"Go flirt elsewhere Eriol," Meiling groaned.

Before he could reply, the sound of car engines, tires screeching, doors opening and shutting could be heard. Several footsteps were coming their way.

"Well, well, if isn't the _number one _racer and her little Dark Angels' friends," the girl with brown dyed hair sneered, while her friends sniggered.

Meiling and the Dark Angels glared at the offending person with absolute annoyance. Sakura, on the other hand, was perplexed at the current situation. The blondish haired girl averted her eyes from Meiling and smiled, a bit too sugary.

"Hello Eriol," she purred, she walked and stood close to him, much to Tomoyo's irritation.

"Hello Lisa, how are you this evening?" he asked calmly, smiling as usual.

"Fantastic, especially with you being here," she winked. Tomoyo's blood was boiling, her amethyst narrowed. Sakura looked at her best friend in concern.

"Umm, who's that girl?" she whispered to Jia.

"Oh, that's Lisa from Rising Sun, the number two female racer in this district. She loves to flirt with all the guys, especially Li."

"As in Meiling's cousin?"

"Yeah," this time Chiharu answered, "She's such a whore."

"But a whore or not, her skills are remarkable," Sakura nodded glancing at Lisa.

Meiling rolled her eyes, "We should get ready," she stated.

"You'll lose to me tonight Meiling," Lisa said confidently, glaring at her. Averting her eyes from Meiling, she turned back to Eriol and blew him a kiss.

"Don't forget to cheer for me!" With that said Lisa left the group and walked back to her car.

"In your dreams," Meiling muttered walking to her car as well.

"There sure is a lot of tension around here," Sakura commented.

"It's always like this between those two," Tomoyo said.

"So ladies," Eriol started, "Does anyone want to ride with me during the race? I'm planning to follow them."

"Me!" Sakura answered quickly causing the others to look at her strangely. She lowered her head and blushed.

"Eager tonight aren't we," he chuckled; Sakura's face turned a bit redder, "Anyone else?" He looked meaningfully at Tomoyo but she averted her eyes and shook her head, along with the other three girls. Tomoyo's heart was beating so loud and fast when he looked at her. She was afraid she'd have a heart attack if she was with him any longer, so she had to decline…for now.

"Alright then, it's just you and me then, Sakura. Shall we go?" Upon seeing her nod, he led her to his car, which parked a bit further away.

A midnight blue Mercedes-Benz came into her view. Sakura gaped at the car and looked back to Eriol with questions swirling in her emerald eyes.

"This is _your _car?"

"Why yes, do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" She was staring at a Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren. A very fast _and_expensive car. If she could remember correctly, Touya had told her that this model was a supercharged, SOHC V8 engine that could accelerated from 0 to 100 km/h in approximately 3.5 seconds.

'_An awesome car indeed. But wasn't there something else he said…'_

"You seem to like cars Sakura," he commented. She nodded and answered without looking at him.

"A bit yes, I…picked up this habit from my brother."

His brow perked, "Your brother is a car fan too?"

"Yes. He loves cars, I think even more than he loves me!" she giggled, Eriol chuckled.

"Oh, looks like they're starting. Let's get ready." Sakura nodded and two slipped inside the car.

"You'll be racing down the hills and the finish line is just past the last curve," the man that acted as the referee shouted as he raised his hand above his head. Meiling and Lisa revved their cars, getting ready.

"Get ready! 5…4…3…2…1…Go!" He dropped his hand and the two cars sped off.

"Hang on tight," Eriol said as he sped after the two cars. The car turned right, straight, and then left. Sakura observed his driving silently as well as watching the two cars in front of her. At the moment, Lisa was leading Meiling by only a bit. Sakura glanced at Eriol and saw he was calm; he didn't look worried that Meiling was coming second.

Sakura turned her attention back to front. Right now, the three cars were coming into the last easy of the five curves. The next one would be the 3 consecutive turns, the challenging one. Sakura shifted in her seat in excitement. They were at the beginning of the 3 consecutive turns.

Meiling didn't slow down as she turned using E-brake drift technique which was the same technique that Eriol was using to turn. He did a Heel-Toe Downshift to get into a low gear, so he could pull through a drift by using second gear. He turned the wheel sharply and once he was at the turn, he pulled the brake sharply then quickly released it. He counter-steered the wheel to face straight with the road. He throttled and didn't let it off until the drift was completed. This part was the hard part, if the throttle wasn't held at the right timing; the car would spin out or leave the road. This technique was moderately easy but one wrong move could cost you everything. However, Meiling and Eriol did this move with ease as far as she could see.

Finally, they were close to the last curve; Lisa was still in the lead. Nonetheless, Sakura felt that Meiling had something up her sleeve, and she was right.

Meiling steered her car as if she wanted to use the outside turn. Lisa looked at the side/back mirror and smirked. She knew that the inner car had more advantage than the outer one. As the car came into the turn, Lisa stepped on her brake and turned the wheel, she gasped, that was when she realized her biggest mistake.

Meiling stepped on the break and steered her car inside as Lisa car was moving out. The head of Meiling's car led Lisa's car and as the turn was finished, Meiling led the race with Lisa followed close behind. Sakura screamed in excitement at the heated race. Her eyes shone brightly as she stared ahead. She could feel adrenaline rushing through her bloodstreams. Eriol chuckled at the sight as he slowed the car down and came to a stop.

Sakura quickly got out of the car and ran to Meiling at the finish line. Meiling and Lisa were staring at one another. Lisa was pissed that she had lost to Meiling…again.

"You got lucky tonight, bitch," Lisa stormed back to her car and slammed the door shut and drove off. Meiling grinned.

"Meiling!" Sakura screamed, "That was one awesome race!"

"Hehe, thanks Sakura," she smiled.

"Congratulations Meiling," Eriol said when he reached the two girls.

"Thanks Eriol. I have to admit though that I might've lost if she hadn't lost her focus."

He smiled, assuring her, "Don't fret Meiling, you won and that's that."

She smiled, "You're right. Let's get back to the girls?"

"Yes lets. I miss Tomoyo already."

Sakura smiled into the night.

_Two more days to go…_

-X-


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **A little bit of advice when reading this story is if you have Story Contrast on white, I suggest you turn it to black. Really better view^^

**DISCLAIMER: **lalalalalla read on^^ Writing this whole thing gets really tiring, You guys better be grateful I'm not like the others leaving you guys for long. Updating once a week XD I'm not a review hungry person but can I get some? pretty please?READ ON. I'm gonna upload little by little cuz you guys might just skip all of the chapters and read "Syaoran and Sakura part only" **I don't own Card Captor Sakura. This story plot is created by Dkwolves.**

**Chapter 6**

******Chapter 6**

Today was Saturday; Sakura, Jia, Chiharu and Rika were currently at Tomoyo's house, inside her bedroom. Sakura was lying on her stomach on Tomoyo's bed, with her hands supporting her chin. She was facing Jia, Chiharu and Rika who were sitting on the floor. In the middle of the trio were some cakes, biscuits and drinks that Tomoyo's maid had brought up earlier. Tomoyo came out from the bathroom and plopped herself down next to Sakura.

"Have you heard, there's a small race tonight, not an official one though," Jia started, crunching on a biscuit. Sakura ears perked up.

"Oh? I didn't know that," Rika said, drinking her orange juice.

"Yup, its downtown," Chiharu added.

"Wanna go?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know. Don't feel like it tonight," Rika said.

"I might go, it'd be interesting to see the race. Who knows, maybe some other teams might attend," Jia shrugged.

Tomoyo nodded, "Mhmm, it'd be a good opportunity to practice as well."

"So, who else is going?"

"I think I'll pass tonight," Chiharu said.

"Alright, so it's just me and Jia then. Oh, what about you, Sakura, want to come?" Tomoyo looked at her best friend.

"Nah, my favorite show is on tonight," Sakura shook her head but her eyes were twinkling.

_'Downtown, eh…' _She smiled secretly.

"Okay then," Tomoyo smiled, "What time does the race start, Jia?"

"Nine. The course is pretty easy too. Just drive downtown and back."

"Great!"

- X -

"Syaoran, are you going to the race tonight?" Meiling asked.

"Nah, not interested," he replied without opening his eyes.

"Why not?" she asked walking into the room and sat down on his bed.

"Because I don't want to," was his answer.

"The race is too small for him to enter," a voice inserted at the doorway.

"Get lost," Syaoran threw a pillow at the person.

Eriol caught it, "My, my, what's wrong, Syao?" he teased.

"I give you five seconds to leave the room, Eriol," he glared at the blue haired boy that was currently leaning against the door frame with a grin on his face.

Meiling ignored the bickering of the two and asked, "Hey Eriol, are you going?"

He shook his head, "No, Big Brother is on tonight, I don't want to miss it."

"You watch that crap?" (DK: no offence to BB lovers!)

Overlooking a certain word, he replied. "Yes. It's quite interesting. Maybe someday, I'll audition for the show."

"When that day comes, Eriol, don't talk to me. I don't want a _famous _friend."

"That's harsh, Syaoran. I think I'll go to my bed and sulk now," he cried dramatically, wiping his invisible tears. Syaoran rolled his eyes while Meiling shook her head.

_'I'll never understand boys…him especially.' _Meiling thought.

"Meiling, when you leave my room could you tell that idiot to return my pillow,"

She sighed, "Fine, I know I'm not wanted." She got up and walked to the door.

"And close the door as well," he added.

Meiling slammed the door shut and stormed off.

"Thanks," Syaoran called out.

- X-

Sakura reached her house at six PM. She walked into the kitchen and met with her dad who was cooking their dinner.

"I'm back," she smiled.

"Welcome back Sakura. Can you get me that pasta pack up there?" Fujitaka pointed to the cupboard at his far right.

"Sure, Dad," Sakura walked to the cupboard, tip-toed and took the pasta packet out.

"Here."

"Thanks," he accepted the packet and cut it open with a knife. He placed the pasta into a pot with boiling water.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Sakura asked, standing next to her dad.

"It's alright, Dear, I'm nearly done anyways," he smiled gently at her, "Why don't you go take a shower? Dinner should be ready soon."

"Okay," she smiled and left the kitchen, heading upstairs to her room.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura came back down wearing black shorts and a pink tank top. She entered the kitchen and sat down on the chair. Her dad had set their dinner up already.

"Smells good," she smiled, eyeing the spaghetti. Her dad laughed.

"I hope it tastes good as well,"

She giggled, "Of course it will! Everything you cook tastes delicious!" He smiled and sat down.

After the dinner, Sakura volunteered to clean up and wash the dishes. Her dad nodded and went upstairs to his room. Once she was done, she went back to her room.

At nine PM, Sakura left the house. She drove leisurely towards downtown. It took her around thirty minutes to reach the place. Sakura noticed there were many people participating in the race–some were already racing. She slowed down her car and line up behind a white car. She put her black Nike cap on and waited for the instruction. Several minutes later, there was a knock on her tinted window.

"Yes?" she questioned after her window was down.

"Are you participating?" the guy with a dyed blondish-brown hair asked.

"Yes." He nodded, giving her a number. Sakura looked at it. 5.

"That is your car number. It's not in order," he explained, "We give random numbers out, so there'll be no cheating." Sakura nodded. "Can I have your name?"

"Cherry," she answered straight away.

"Alright Cherry, you're racing against number…25." Sakura halted him before he walked away.

"How do I know it's my turn?" she asked.

"We'll call your number out, just listen carefully 'cause if you don't turn up when we call you, you lose straight away." She nodded.

- X -

"It's pretty crowded," Tomoyo commented.

"Yup, who would have thought," Jia added.

"So what's your—"

"Hey guys!" a voice interrupted.

"Oh Meiling! Didn't realize you're here as well," Tomoyo said.

"Me neither," Meiling smiled, "So, what's your number? I'm fifteen."

"Twenty," Jia said.

"Twenty-five," Tomoyo said.

"Well, you guys are not my opponent then,"

"Thank goodness," Jia let out a relieved sigh.

"Hey!"

"Joking, joking," Jia laughed. Meiling stuck out her tongue.

- X -

"GO!" The boy with a black hair shouted through the megaphone as he dropped his hand, signalling for the race to start.

"Next up, number five and number twenty-five. Please come to the starting line."

"Good luck, Tomoyo!" Meiling said.

"We'll be rooting for you!" the girls shouted, pumping their fists in the air.

"Thanks guys!" she laughed and ran to her car. Tomoyo drove to the starting line and found herself lined up against a pink Spider.

_'I could win this.' _

- X -

Sakura was waiting for her opponent at the starting line. She was excited. She was ready, more than ready.

_'This is probably my first time racing in HK…It's going to be fun!' _

She grinned and glanced at her side. A dark violet Mazda parked next to hers.

'Tomoyo?' Her eyes widened a bit but she then she smiled in enthusiasm.

_'Just the one I wanted to race against.'_

The boy who acted as a referee walked up between the two cars. He motioned for the drivers to open their window. He first talked to Tomoyo. Once done, he leaned into Sakura's car window, since she was sitting on the right hand side while he stood on the left. "As you drive along the road, there'll be directions for you to follow," he explained.

Walking back to his spot, he faced the two cars and shouted into the megaphone. "Get ready!"

Sakura and Tomoyo revved their cars.

"Five, four, three, two, one...and GO!"

Tomoyo was in front with Sakura closely behind. Tomoyo drove straight and then turned left and then sharply turned right. She looked in the review mirror and saw that the pink Spider was still close behind her.

_'I won't let you pass me!' _Tomoyo thought.

Tomoyo pressed the gas harder when it was a straight road. Her car was best when it came to a straight road. Her speed could go to the max. She looked at the mirror again and saw that she was leading the pink Spider by quite a bit. Tomoyo smiled and continued to press down her gas even more.

Sakura watched Tomoyo's car that was at least 100m in front of her. Her best friend was good. But she could do it better. She grinned, realizing that they were about to enter a round about.

Tomoyo pressed down on her brake as she entered the roundabout. She steered her wheel as she went around on the edge of the circle.

_'I'll show you my driving…Tomoyo!'_

Sakura pressed down on her gas harder before she entered the roundabout. Once she was in a quarter of the way, she pressed the break but never lifted her foot from the accelerator. Sakura used one of the drift techniques which made her car slide smoothly near the centre of roundabout. Tomoyo's eyes widened as she saw the pink Spider slide past her and leave the roundabout with her closely behind.

_'How is that…possible? There's no way anyone could do that!' _Tomoyo thought both in awe and disbelieve.

Sakura's car went past the finish line; she pressed down the break and did a perfect three hundred and sixty degree turn. Everyone was stunned by her performance, not to mention that she had just beaten a rank six racer.

Tomoyo parked her car next to the girls once the race was over. She looked over at the pink Spider and sighed. She got out of the car and walked to her friends.

"Tomoyo, that was a good race," Jia said.

"Yes it was," she smiled.

"I want to know who drove that Spider," Jia said, looking at the pink car.

Meiling ran and joined the duo. "The driver of that Spider is a girl."

"I'm surprised but it was as I suspect," Tomoyo said, looking at the pink car. Jia looked at her in question. "I mean, really, a guy drives a pink car?" she said incredulously.

"Ah," Jia nodded in agreement. "What else do you know, Meiling?" Jia asked.

"Her name is…Cherry,"

"Cher—ry?" Tomoyo said the name slowly. That name was so familiar. She had heard it from somewhere before but where?

"She's really good." Meiling commented.

Tomoyo nodded, "Yes, she's great. And she just beat me, which means that she is now a rank six racer."

"The race is not an official one so therefore, you're still number six." Meiling said.

"Meiling's right," Jia affirmed.

Tomoyo shook her head, "Official or not, she beat me. In fact, I don't think I can beat her at all," Tomoyo looked at the now empty spot where the pink Spider was parked earlier, "I have a hunch that she didn't use her full potential at tonight's race."

_'Who are you…Cherry' _

- X -


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **A little bit of advice when reading this story is if you have Story Contrast on white, I suggest you turn it to black. Really better view^^

**DISCLAIMER: XD **okay okay this is My last for the day updating^^ Reading this story again and again and writing it gives me butterly in mah tummy, I can't wait to post later chapter after this^^ believe me you guys are gonna love it. More hawty daddy Syaoran and Sakura mommy scenes XDDon't forget to review, I'm not really review seeking hungry person but I want some too XD to know someone out there appreciate reviving Dkwolves story. Anyways I don't own CCS and this story plot. Dkwolves deactivated her account and this story is lost from the site. Read ON! Don't skip any lines sistahhh XD

**I don't own Card Captor Sakura. This story plot is created by Dkwolves.**

**Chapter 7**

**Chapter 7**

"After the race, four nights ago, the Dark Angels and Meiling, especially Tomoyo were curious about the pink Spider driver, Cherry. No one knew who she was or where she had come from. As far as the girls knew, that was Cherry's first race, in Shinto at least. Meiling told Tomoyo to forget about the whole thing; it was probably a fluke. But Tomoyo knew better; it wasn't a fluke. That girl, Cherry, knew what she was doing.

"Tomoyo? Hello? Earth to Tomoyo," Chiharu waved her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Huh? Sorry," Tomoyo blinked.

"You're thinking about the race again aren't you?" Jia asked.

Tomoyo sighed, leaning back in her chair. "Yes. I can't get her out of my mind."

"Do what Meiling said: 'stop thinking about it'. It'll drive you crazy," Rika said.

"Ok, I'll try," Tomoyo smiled weakly.

"Good."

"Where's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked changing the subject.

"She went to the toilet I think," Rika answered, Tomoyo nodded. She looked at her watch. It was fifteen minutes until school was out, and she couldn't wait.

Five minutes later, Sakura return to her chair. She sat down and glanced over at her friends. "So, I'm getting my car from Jake this afternoon?" she asked.

"Yup, isn't it exciting?" Chiharu clapped her hands together.

"Umm…yes?"

"Don't worry about her, Sakura. She's always like this when it comes to new cars. A fetish for new cars." Rika waved her hand dismissively.

"Hey! That's not true!" Chiharu smacked Rika's arm playfully.

"Sure, it's not," Tomoyo chimed in.

"You guys are being mean!" she pouted. Sakura giggled.

- X -

"Jake! Get your ass out here NOW!" Chiharu shouted, hands on her hips. The other four girls, Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika and Jia, looked at their friend strangely.

"What?" The four girls shook their heads. Chiharu shrugged.

"JAKE WHE—"

"Geez, hold your horses." Jake walked out from the garage. The girls noticed that his clothes and hair were disheveled. Jake yawned, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm curious to ask what you did last night, but I think I'd rather be on a safe side,"

Jake smirked, "That's a good choice. Trust me, you _don't _want to know."

"Changing subject," Jia started, "Is Sakura's car ready, Jake?"

He turned his head to Sakura and nodded. "Yes. Come, it's inside the garage." Tomoyo halted him.

"Hold on." Jake looked at her in question.

"Are you sure the garage is umm safe?" He looked at her in confusion and then burst out laughing.

"Of course, all clean," he winked and walked away. Tomoyo blushed, mumbled incoherently and walked after him. Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"What's Tomoyo talking about?" The remaining three girls blinked at Sakura's question. They looked at one another and giggled.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing important," Jia said, putting her arm over Sakura and leading her.

"Oh, okay."

Jake led the girls to the other side of the garage where a black Mazda was parked.

"Is that it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yup," Sakura was the first person to approach the car. She opened the bonnet and inspected inside, hiding her smile. Sakura went over to the driver's side door and open it. She slid inside and sat down. She traced the wheel then the hand shift stick. She pressed the break and the gas to get the feel. She smiled and got out.

"You did an awesome job on the car Jake," Sakura patted the car.

"Always," he beamed at the compliment, "You liked it?"

"Very much so," she smiled.

"You want to test drive Sakura?"

"No, it's fine. No need to test drive it."

"Oh, okay," the girls looked at her in surprise. Jake started laughing, causing the girls to look at him.

"You're the second person to say that,"

"Who was the first?" Rika asked curiously.

"A stubborn ass," he grinned.

- X -

"See you tomorrow, Tomoyo,"

"Thanks for the ride, Sakura," Tomoyo waved from her front door.

Tomoyo got inside the house and Sakura drove off. Sakura planned to drive around the city with her new car. She wanted to get used to the car as well as explore the city. She turned on the music and hummed along with it.

Sakura drove along the road in downtown area and for the first time, she took note of her surrounding. She never knew that there were so many streets and many turns.

_I should drive down here more often. _She smiled at the thought.

Suddenly a white dog jumped in front of her car. Sakura pressed on her brake, steering her car so that she wouldn't hit it. But it seemed lady luck wasn't on her side as there was an on-coming black car coming her way.

_Crap! _

She quickly swerved back onto her side of the road but it wasn't fast enough. She heard a break sound from the other black car and saw the car was steered the other way. It was close. Too close. Sakura let out a relieve sigh and parked her car on the side. She closed her eyes.

_Black is so not my colour. _

She opened her eyes and was ready to drive off again. But someone was standing in front of her car. She looked at the person in confusion and slowly got out of her car.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Wha—"

"If you wanted to kill yourself so badly, just jump off a bridge!" Sakura frowned. She looked at the man, no, a boy, probably around her age. He was wearing black leather shoes, black trousers, and a white shirt. There was a red crest, a school crest probably, on the front of the shirt pocket. His hair was brown and his eyes were amber. The more she stared into the eyes; she felt she was pulled into its depth.

_So deep and mysterious._

"Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," she blushed.

The boy sighed, running his hand through his hair. "That's why I don't like girls."

"Excuse me?"

He looked at her. "Girls are so annoying, bothersome, troublemakers and…terrible drivers."

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she glared at the boy. "Look that was an accident, a dog was in my path. I didn't mean to drive into you. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Excuses, excuses, that's all you can think of," he shook his head.

Sakura gritted her teeth, she was losing her temper. This was out of her character; Sakura Kinomoto rarely lost her temper. But this boy…this damn boy!

"Think what you like, it's the truth," she said calmly but her eyes told him otherwise.

The boy smirked, "Sure it is."

"Now wa—" Sakura started but was interrupted.

"I don't have time to play with you now, _little girl, _maybe next time." He winked and started walking away. "Oh, don't try to kill yourself again." He got inside his black car and drove off.

Sakura's eyes followed the disappearing car. She clenched her fist so hard that her knuckle turned white. She huffed and got inside her car. She slammed the door shut. She sat still for a while. But soon enough she started to hit the steering wheel numerous times thinking that it was that boy's face.

"You stupid conceited JERK!"

- X -

The next day, Sakura went to school in a sour mood. She muttered "morning" to her friends and slumped down in her chair. Her friends looked at Sakura in concern but were interrupted by the bell and teacher before they could ask what was wrong.

Time went by fast and it was lunch time at HK high. Sakura rested her head on the desk and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Tomoyo frowned.

"Nothing,"

"Yeah right, now tell us what's wrong," Chiharu asked.

"It's no big deal." Sakura shrugged.

"Elaborate?" Jia asked.

Sakura sighed. "Yesterday after I dropped Tomoyo off, I went for a drive downtown. There was…a little accident and I met a jerk."

"Accident?" Tomoyo, Rika, and Jia exclaimed while Chiharu said, "Jerk?" at the same time. The girls except Sakura raised their brows at Chiharu, who smiled sheepishly at them, motion for Sakura to explain.

"A dog jumped in front of my car, so I steered the car out of the way and nearly crashed into an on-coming car." The girls gasped.

"Oh Kami! Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Tomoyo asked poking and checking Sakura's body for any wounds.

Sakura batted Tomoyo's hand away, "I'm fine."

"Thank goodness," the girls let out a relieved sigh.

"So, who's the jerk?" Chiharu asked curiously. The Dark Angels girls sighed and shook their heads.

"The owner of that on-coming car," Sakura answered, "He thought I tried to kill myself, and he didn't believe me when I told him about the dog." She was getting angry again now that she thought about the boy. "Argh! Thinking about him make me so MAD! I want to strangle him, then cut him up and feed him to the dogs!"

The girls stared at her in surprise. This was probably the first time they had ever heard Sakura badmouth someone.

"You don't like him much huh?" Rika asked.

"Don't like him? Oh no, no. I _despise _him!" Sakura was muttering under her breath; the girls sweat dropped and scooted away from Sakura.

"This is the first time I've seen her like this," Tomoyo whispered.

"That guy must have done or said something horrible to her," they nodded. The girls sighed and silence followed.

"This is perfect!" Tomoyo interrupted the silence, her eyes twinkling.

"You're up to something," Jia stated.

"Ohohohoho," she laughed.

"What is it? What are you thinking?" Rika asked.

"I'm going to play matchmaker!" Tomoyo announced, beaming.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Didn't you hear? Sakura despises that guy!" Chiharu added.

"Ohohohoho!" Ignoring her friends, Tomoyo started to formulate a plan in her head, giggling madly.

After school, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Jia and Rika dragged Sakura to Clow's Café. They told her they wanted to eat some cakes. But the real reason was that the girls were trying to cheer Sakura up. They knew Sakura couldn't resist cakes. And hopefully, she'd forget about that boy.

- X -

"Tell me, why I'm here again?" an irritated voice asked.

"Because I'm hungry, and I feel like some cakes!"

"And why is _he _here?"

"Because where you go, I go," came a reply.

The black car signaled and turned into the parking lot of Clow's Café.

"Oh, aren't those Tomoyo's and the girls' cars?" Meiling said pointing.

"I knew coming here was a _good _idea. Oh how I've missed you, my dear Tomoyo!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and parked the car. The trio got out and Syaoran locked the car. He walked to the front and noticed a black Mazda next to his.

_That car…looks so familiar._

"Are you coming, Syaoran?" Meiling called out, waiting for him at the door with Eriol.

"Yeah," he answered and shrugged away his thoughts.

The trio stepped inside. Meiling looked around the café, searching. She smiled once she found what she was looking for. She started walking toward the back of the cafe with Eriol and Syaoran in tow.

"Hi girls!" she greeted. The five girls looked up in surprise.

"Meiling!" They said simultaneously.

"Mind if we join you?" she asked.

Before anyone could reply, another voice interrupted.

"Good afternoon my dear Tomoyo and girls,"

"E-Eriol," Tomoyo blushed. The girls quietly giggled at their friend.

"You can sit here Eriol," Sakura smiled and got up, leaving an empty spot next to Tomoyo.

"Thank you Sakura," he smiled and sat down.

"You're welcome!" She grinned and glanced at her red faced friend, who was staring at her drink intensely. She hid her giggle and was about to sit down next to Eriol when she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," she apologised, looking up.

Emerald clashed with amber.

"_You!"_she hissed.

The person grinned, "Why hello, _little girl_."

- X -


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **A little bit of advice when reading this story is if you have Story Contrast on white, I suggest you turn it to black. Really better view^^

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this story. This story is created by Dkwolves but she deactivated her account so here I am^^ oh and I don't own CCS**

**Chapter 8**

**Chapter 8**

**Now:**

Everyone looked at the two in surprise.

"You know him?" Tomoyo asked, looking at her best friend.

"The _jerk _I was telling you about," she replied, glaring at the amber eyed boy.

"_Him_!" the Dark Angels chorused, looking shocked. Eriol and Meiling watched the scene in confusion.

"So, I'm a jerk huh, _little girl?"_he teased.

"Don't _call _me _that!"_she said dangerously.

"You know my cousin, Sakura?" Meiling asked finally.

"The _jerk _is _your _cousin?" she gasped while Meiling nodded. Sakura glared at Syaoran, imagining ten thousand ways of killing him and getting rid of that stupid smirk on his face. She slid down on the seat next to Eriol and sipped her drink, gulping it down nonstop, glaring at him at the same time.

Meiling sat opposite Sakura and watched her, perplexed.

"Careful, you might die from choking," Syaoran taunted and sat down next to Sakura, just to irritate her. He was surprise with himself. He didn't normally act like this but whenever he saw her, he just couldn't stop himself from teasing her. He liked to get her ire up, she was just too cute. Syaoran froze. He did _not _just think that.

Sakura only glared at him harder. "Go sit somewhere else," she hissed.

He studied her quietly, watching her eyes changed from emerald-green to forest green. He liked her eyes. They were quite expressive. Not to mention, green was his favourite colour. "I sit where I please," he replied shortly after, relaxing against his chair, smirking at her.

"Grrr!" Sakura contemplated if she should strangle him. Pro: she'd rid of him once and for all. Con: he was Meiling's cousin and killing him was probably not a good idea.

"Umm, let me introduce you to my cousin. He's—"

"Syaoran Li, nice to meet you, _little girl,_" Syaoran finished.

Sakura turned to him, "The number one racer!"

Syaoran grinned, "So, you've heard of me then."

"I never expected _you _to be him," Sakura stated, looking away. Was she glad or disappointed at the revelation, she didn't know.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked affronted.

"If you're smart enough, figure it out yourself."

"What?" he said incredulously.

"Err, so you two know each other?" Meiling asked, listening to her new friend and cousin bickered.

"No." "Yes," Sakura and Syaoran replied simultaneously. Meiling's brow arched in curiosity, while the others sweat dropped.

"So, is that a yes or a no?" she asked again.

"No." "Yes." They glared at each other. Tomoyo shook her head and told Eriol and Meiling what Sakura had told them.

"Oh, I see." Meiling frowned. She looked over at Syaoran and said, "That wasn't very nice what you said to Sakura, Syaoran."

Syaoran shrugged, "How was I supposed to know?"

"I guess he doesn't have a brain in that head of his," Sakura mocked.

"Why you!" Syaoran glared at Sakura, who was sipping her drink innocently.

He then started grinning, "Just admit it, you're a _bad_ driver, _little girl."_

"I can drive fine," she gave him a murderous look. If looks could kill, Syaoran would have died his 100th death by now. "And _don't _call me THAT!"

"What do you want me to call you then hmm? But personally, _little girl_suits you,"

"Sakura, my name is Sakura Kinomoto and NOT little girl," she crossed her arms over chest, glaring at him for umpteenth time.

"Alright then," he grinned, "_Little Blossom."_

"Ooooh!" Sakura snatched her drink and gulped it down rapidly.

For the rest of the afternoon, Syaoran and Sakura bickered non-stop. He would taunt her and she would get angry and then retort back. Their friends sighed but watched them with interest.

Tomoyo's eyes twinkled as she studied the couple. Her mind was running wild with plans of matchmaking. Jia, Rika and Chiharu only shook their heads at their two friends.

Eriol and Meiling were a bit surprised to see Syaoran acting this way, especially to a girl. He would usually give them the cold shoulder and ignore them outright.

_Maybe there is some hope for you after all, Syaoran. _Meiling thought, merrily.

- X -

It was Saturday, two days after the confrontation with Syaoran. Sakura had tried to forget all about him. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't, especially not when her best friend brought his name up every second.

Sakura sighed as she stared at the white ceiling in her bedroom. She closed her eyes, and an image of a certain amber eyed boy popped up. She opened her eyes suddenly and sat up.

"Go awaaaaaaaay!" she shouted, grabbing her pillow and starting to hit it. Once she was satisfied, she threw the pillow down and glanced at the clock. Seven pm.

_Let's go for a drive._

Sakura changed into light denim jeans and a black tank top. She grabbed her car key and a cap and went downstairs. She put on white sneakers and went into the garage. Her eyes swept between the black and the pink car. She grinned, unlocking the car and the garage door, and drove out.

Sakura drove aimlessly into the night. Her speed was increasing every second. She noticed that it would be a red light soon, but tonight she didn't feel like waiting.

She stepped on the gas and sped pass just as the light turned red. She observed the new area with interest. As she drove by something caught her eyes. She hit the break and reversed the car. She opened her window and read the sign.

WELCOME TO SHINTO'S RACE COURSE. Open Mon-Sat 10am – 11pm

Sakura grinned and drove in. Once she was in, she was given a ticket and a course guide. Sakura parked the car to study the guide. There were 5 different courses: a straight course, a round course, a normal course, an advanced course and an expert course. Sakura studied the map and found that the expert course was the most interesting one. It consisted of a lot of tricky curves. Sakura loved curves, the harder the better.

She started driving toward the expert course, which was the furthest back. She slowed down as she came close to the track. Sakura noticed that there were some people there already. She sighed. She wanted to drive alone tonight with no audience.

Sakura slowly drove into the track and it seemed that she had caught the other's attention. She stopped her car next to the white one. A Nissan Skyline GTR. Her brow knotted.

_Where have I seen this car before?_

She shrugged and was about to start but someone knocked on her window.

"Yes?" she asked once her window was down.

"Would you like to race against my friend? She needs an opponent," a dark brown-haired girl asked.

"Who?"

The girl pointed to the white Nissan. Sakura turned her head just as the window of the car opened.

_Lisa!_

"Yeah, Lisa." The girl confirmed. Sakura turned back to her, not realizing she had said the name out loud.

"So? Yes or no?"

"Sure," Sakura hid her grin.

"I hope this is not your first time," the girl said.

"It is. Why?"

She smirked, "Don't have your hopes high, you don't want them tumbling down. After all, Lisa's a pro in this course. No one has ever beaten her before." The girl said haughtily and then left.

_We'll see._

Sakura closed her window and stared straight ahead. Even though she had never driven in this track before, she had studied the map and furthermore, she could also learn it as she drove.

The same girl walked and stood between her car and Lisa's car.

"This is a two lap race. The rules are simple: who finishes first, wins. Alright, racers, are you ready?" The girl shouted. Upon hearing the revving of both cars, she continued.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and GO!" The girl dropped both of her hands down, signaling the start of the race.

The white Nissan shot out from the starting line followed closely by the pink Spider. Lisa stepped on her gas harder and her sped forward. Sakura saw this and followed suit.

It was already halfway through the track and Lisa was still in the lead.

"This is child's play," Lisa smirked, looking at the review mirror, "I must admit I'm pretty surprise you could follow me so close, but this ends now!" Lisa accelerated her car, leaving Sakura in the dust.

Sakura saw through what Lisa was planning. She also accelerated her car but because she didn't know much about the road, she couldn't really step on the gas so hard.

It was a bit dark, and even though there were sideline lights, Sakura couldn't risk it. So instead, she just drove steadily at 170 and continued to study the road.

_This is more challenging than I thought. _

Sakura stepped on the brake and performed a drift to turn but her calculation was a bit off, causing her car to lose its control for a bit. She quickly steered her car back in place.

_Damn, that was too close. Better pay more attention. _

With that thought in mind, she blocked out everything except for the road and her car. She let herself be one with the car. She could feel how her car moved and how her reaction was now more in sync with the car.

One lap had passed. Sakura noticed that there was more of an audience than when she had first started the race. She ignored the fact and continued driving.

By now Sakura had memorized the course and was replaying it in her head. She knew where the curves were and how she could turn without losing her grip. She was now ready to take down Lisa.

_Ready or not, here I come!_

Sakura accelerated her car; she was now going 190 and was getting faster. She had predicted that Lisa was probably halfway by now. Sakura stepped on the brake but without lifting her foot off the gas, she did a drift around the turn.

_Another one up ahead. I hope this works…_

Sakura approached the turn from the inside lane. She calculated roughly 60m before she reached the turn, and swung the car outside in a smooth feint motion, not too fast nor too slow.

She brought the car back into the direction she wanted, she throttled, and the car was drifted along the road. Sakura kept the throttle going because if she pressed the brake, the car would be out of control. Once the drift was completed, she straightened out the car by letting the throttle off smoothly and then straightened out the wheels making it in line with the front tires.

_Hell yeah! I executed feint drift with perfection! Take that Touya! _

Sakura grinned as she sped down the road. _I see you…_

Lisa on the other hand was smirking. She knew that the no one could beat her, not even that pink driver loser. Try as hard as they might, their attempts were in vain. However, her happiness was short-lived as she saw headlights behind her.

_What the hell? How could she catch up to me!_

Lisa swore and pressed the gas harder hoping to leave the pink car in the dust. When she looked at the mirror again, she was shocked. The pink car was right behind her.

_There's no way someone could catch up that fast…Damn it! _

Lisa gripped the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles turned white. She glanced at the mirror again and found that the car was still on her tail. They were now three-quarters of the way to the finish line.

_There's no way I'm going to lose to that bitch!_

Sakura was grinning from ear to ear. She was enjoying this. She had to admit that Lisa was a great driver but she was easy to read. Not to mention she was overconfident. That was a big mistake a racer couldn't afford to have.

_I have only one chance to win the race. I must lead her after this turn or else I'll lose._

With that thought, Sakura stepped on her gas as far as she could. She was going to use a feint drift technique again. She steered the car inside and calculated the distance before swinging her car out. She was still behind Lisa but she ignored it and focused on completing the drift.

Lisa stepped on the brake and drifted her car along the turn. Sakura also stepped on her brake and brought her car back inside. Lisa's eyes widened as the pink car turned side by side with hers. She realized now that she had lost the race. The inside car had more advantage and as her thought trailed off, the pink car was in front of her.

At the finish line, the audience was excited and waiting patiently for the first car to come by. Obviously everyone thought that Lisa would win; however, as the pink Spider was first to finish, the crowd was silent.

They were shocked. Their heads whipped to the pink car as it did a 360 turn and came to a stop. A few second later, a white Nissan went past the finish line and stopped next to the pink Spider.

Lisa opened the front passenger window, turning her head to the left. Sakura opened her own window and looked at Lisa.

"I—I can't believe I lost to YOU!" Lisa fumed as her hands gripped the steering wheels tighter. "But I must admit that was…a good race. You were good."

Sakura smiled genuinely, "Yes it was. You were great too, Lisa."

Lisa was taken back at the smile and how calm this girl was.

"What's your name? I hate to lose to a nameless stranger," she flicked her hair.

"Cherry," Sakura answered and glanced over at the clock. 22.10.

"HOE!" she shrieked.

"I have to go. It was fun racing with you. Bye!" Sakura sped off, leaving Lisa staring at the empty spot in a daze. She blinked and started laughing.

_That girl, Cherry. You're one of a kind._

- X -

_**Till next time~ **_

_**"Little Blossom, you're here as well!" the boy grinned.**_

_**Sakura groaned, "Go away jerk!" She turned her face the other side, sipping her shake.**_

_**"Only if you come with me, Little Blossom"**_

_**"Stop calling me that!" she glared at him.**_

_**"Call you what, Little Blossom?"**_

_**"Ooooooooh!" Sakura was about to drink but her shake was taken away.**_

_**"Hey, give me—what are you doing?" she gasped, watching him drinking her shake from the straw. Her straw.**_

_**Oh my god, that's like…like…She blushed. Tomoyo and Meiling giggled quietly amongst each other.**_

_**"Thanks for the drink," Syaoran said, giving back her drink.**_

_**"You can have it," she mumbled.**_

_**"Tsk tsk tsk Syaoran. Didn't you know? Drinking from another person's drink is like—"**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"—an indirect kiss!" Meiling emphasized on the word 'kiss'.**_

_**"Wh-what?" he flushed. Sakura reddened even more.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **A little bit of advice when reading this story is if you have Story Contrast on white, I suggest you turn it to black. Really better view^^

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this story. This story is created by Dkwolves but she deactivated her account so here I am^^ oh and I don't own CCS**

**Chapter 9**

**Chapter 9**

A week passed, and the news of the girl driving a pink Spider that won the race against Lisa of the Rising Sun, spread liked wild fire. Lisa was never left alone that week. She was being stalked and questioned regarding the owner of the pink car. She had only told them that the owner of the car was a girl named Cherry and nothing more. Even with what she said she was still being asked. Lisa was annoyed and she exploded. And because of that no one had dared to come up to her about Cherry again.

The members of Rising Sun were astonished by Lisa's reaction. Every time she lost a race, like the last race with Meiling, she would be pissed for weeks. However, with last Saturday's race, she was pretty cool about it. They had asked her why and her answer was: "I had fun for the first time in a long time and I felt satisfied".

Of course the news did not go unnoticed by the Dark Angels and the Emperor. Tomoyo once again told the girls that her race with Cherry was not a fluke, and with Lisa's loss, this was proven to be fact.

They finally accepted the fact and now were curious to know who Cherry was. And how come they had never seen her around before. And why she suddenly appeared. These questions were what the Emperor had in mind as well. Meiling, for one, wanted, no she desired to race against Cherry. She was interested to see the skills of Cherry first-hand.

Now, the four Dark Angels plus Meiling were sitting at Clow's Café and discussing about Cherry; however, the topic was somehow changed into a matchmaking scheme for an emerald eyed girl and an amber eyed boy.

"I'm telling you, they'll make the _cutest _couple!"

"Shhh. Everyone's looking at us," Jia said.

"Oh oh, that was what I thought as well!" Meiling joined, squealing. The three remaining girls sweat dropped and slid further down in their chairs.

"I don't know them," Chiharu mumbled, but it was loud enough for the rest to hear. Rika and Jia nodded while Tomoyo and Meiling chose to ignore the comment.

"We should get them together! Oh my god, I can just imagine. My cute Sakura walking along the beach with Syaoran, hand-in-hand, while the sun is setting…_Ooooooh! _So c_ute_!"

"Syaoran needs a girl! And so far, Sakura is the _only_ one that actually didn't fall for his charms! They'll be the _perfect match_!" Meiling clapped her hands together.

Tomoyo nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, _yes_!"

"We should start this soon. _Now_!"

"Operation matchmaking: Sakura and Syaoran. _Commence_!" Tomoyo high-fived with Meiling, giggling.

"You guys have to help us too!" Meiling turned to the three girls who had their faces behind menus, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Reading," Rika replied from behind the menu.

"Oh really? I never knew you could read upside down," Meiling arched her brow.

"Oh, oops," she laughed sheepishly, switching it to the right way.

"Girls, menus down. Now!" Tomoyo ordered. The three girls sighed and placed the menus down. Tomoyo turned to Meiling, "What should we do? How can we make them get closer?"

"Hmm," Meiling tapped her chin and then snapped her fingers.

"You told Sakura to come here, right?" Tomoyo nodded. "Excellent. I'll call Syaoran to come here as well!" Meiling said.

"Okay, call him!"

Five minutes later, Sakura walked into the Café. Waving at her friends, she walked to the counter and ordered a vanilla shake. Once she was done, she went over to the girls and sat down next to Meiling.

"Hey girls!"

"Late as usual," Tomoyo teased.

Sakura stuck out her tongue. A few minutes later, the waitress came with Sakura's shake. Smiling, she said thanks.

The girls were talking about nothing in particular. Noticing Meiling's fidgeting Sakura asked, "What's wrong Meiling? You've been staring at your watch for a while now. Not to mention, you can't sit still."

"Oh? Really? I have no idea," scratching the back of her head, she laughed sheepishly.

_Where the hell are you, Syao— _"Over here!" Meiling suddenly shouted and moved herself next to Tomoyo, leaving one empty spot next to Sakura. The two girls grinned knowingly. Sakura looked at Meiling and was about to ask but was interrupted.

"Sorry, got caught up with things," a male voice said and sat himself down next to Sakura.

_Don't tell me…_

"Little Blossom, you're here as well!" the boy grinned.

Sakura groaned, "Go away jerk!" She turned her face the other side, sipping her shake.

"Only if you come with me, Little Blossom"

"Stop calling me that!" she glared at him.

"Call you what, Little Blossom?"

"Ooooooooh!" Sakura was about to drink but her shake was taken away.

"Hey, give me—what are you doing?" she gasped, watching him drinking her shake from the straw. _Her _straw.

_Oh my god, that's like…like…_She blushed. Tomoyo and Meiling giggled quietly amongst each other.

"Thanks for the drink," Syaoran said, giving back her drink.

"You can have it," she mumbled.

"Tsk tsk tsk Syaoran. Didn't you know? Drinking from another person's drink is like—"

"Huh?"

"—an indirect _kiss!_" Meiling emphasized on the word 'kiss'.

"Wh-what?" he flushed. Sakura reddened even more.

Looking at Sakura, who was staring at the table, he said, "I—err—um—sorry." He stuttered, very unlike the usual Syaoran Li. The girls giggled.

"Shut up Mei." Meiling stuck her tongue out.

"Anyways," she changed the subject, "Will you girls be coming to our school festival next week?"

"Oh goodness, I totally forgot about it!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"School festival?" Sakura asked.

"The one like in Japan," Tomoyo answered.

"Oh. Great! What'll your class do?"

"We're doing a café this year," Meiling smiled, glancing at her cousin. "And it's going to be a big hit!"

Syaoran groaned, causing Meiling to giggle lightly.

"Eh why's that?" Chiharu asked.

"'Cause our Syaoran here will be our main source of income!" Sakura tilted her head sideways.

"He's _very_popular in our school. He even has his _own _fan club! Think about it, with all those girls...ka-ching ka-ching!" Meiling stated.

Syaoran grimaced and slumped down on his chair. He didn't mind school festival but when his so called friends and cousin thought it was a good idea to use him, he started to change his mind about the whole thing. He hated being surrounded by fan-girls. They'd squealed and screamed his name and tried to jump him. It was the worst experience, ever!

Sakura started giggling. Syaoran asked, "What is so amusing?"

"Oh nothing," she shrugged, grinning like a cheriese cat. Syaoran's eyes narrowed in suspicious but he didn't retort. He continued to look scowled.

Meiling ignore her cousin's looks and asked, "So, you girls coming?"

"Of course! We wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Sweet! It's next Wednesday, come at any time,"

- X -

"Thanks for the ride,"

"Your welcome Little Blossom,"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Will you stop calling me _that_! I'm Sakura! Sa-Ku-Ra!"

He grinned, "Okay, Lit-tle Blos-som,"

"Argh, you're hopeless!" she unbuckled the seatbelt, opened the door and stepped out.

"Wait!" Syaoran called out.

"What?"

"Don't forget to dream about me tonight," Sakura slammed the car door shut and walked toward her front door without looking back.

Syaoran chuckled and drove off once Sakura was inside the house.

- X -

**Next day in class at HK high**

"Oh Kami! Who told him? Who? WHO?"

"Calm down, Sakura," Rika said calmly.

"Who told my moblie number to that…that _jerk_?" Sakura screamed, earning herself stares from the whole classroom.

"Shh! Everyone's looking, Sakura," Chiharu said.

"Let them look. I don't care! Now tell me, who's the culprit?"

Tomoyo giggled softly. Sakura's head turned to her. "Tomoyo!"

"I didn't give him your number…" she started.

"Then who did?" Sakura frowned.

"…Although, I _did_give the number to Meiling…" she trailed off.

"Meiling? But why would she give my number to him?"

"Maybe he's interested in you?" Jia suggested.

"Him, interested in me? Hah! When pigs fly!"

- X -

**After school**

"Hey, look at that awesome car!"

"My god! It's so hot!"

"No, no! That boy is _hot_!"

"Yeah, who's he?"

"Eh? What's going on?" Rika looked at the crowd that was blocking the path.

"Maybe they're giving out freebies?" Jia said standing on her tip-toe.

"Gah! I can't see a damn thing!" Chiharu complained.

"C'mon girls lets go see what's up," Tomoyo said and pulled a reluctant Sakura along. The five girls pushed their way through the crowd.

"YOU! What are _you_doing here?" Sakura yelled pointing at the person ten meters in front of her.

"Is that any way to greet a _friend_?" the voice replied, grinning and walking closer to the five girls.

"You're _not _my friend!" Sakura huffed, crossing her arms and looking away.

"I'm hurt…Is this about last night? You're still mad? You know I can't resist, I just have to do _it," _everyone looked at them with curiosity.

"Shut up! You kept me up _all night!_" everyone's jaws dropped, including those of her four friends at the announcement. Tomoyo giggled madly at the outburst.

"Oh c'mon. It's not that long-"

"Yeah right,"

"-only a few hours, besides, you weren't tired,"

"I was sleepy! And you just _wouldn't_stop and leave me alone!" some girls in the crowd fainted while the guys had proud looks on their faces.

"Don't tell me…my innocent Sakura is not so innocent anymore and it's because of Li!" Tomoyo cried dramatically.

Sakura blinked in confusion.

"Me? What did I do?" Syaoran raised his eyebrow.

"I knew it! It's always the quieter one!" A random guy from the crowd shouted.

"Shame. Shame!" Some girl shouted.

"Eh? What are you people talking about?" Sakura blinked, turning to her friend for answers. They were all staring at her with their mouths opened, except for Tomoyo who was giggling.

"Sa-Sakura? Isn't it a bit fast? _Too_fast?" Chiharu said, blushing.

"You and Li…last night. What _did _you guys do?" Jia asked.

"Oh that…he-"

"Jia! You don't ask people their…personal stuff!" Rika blushed.

"It's alright Rika," Sakura smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup,"

"Then what are you waiting for? Tell!" Jia demanded, grinning madly.

"Um okay," Sakura sweat dropped and started her story.

"He called me very late last night and woke me up and he wouldn't stop calling me until I had a decent conversation with him. I didn't get to sleep until one!" at this she glared at the amber eyed boy.

"…"

"Um…what's with the silence?"

"…So it was just…a phone call…between you two?" Jia asked finally.

"Of course! What did you guys think it was?"

There was a collective sigh of disappointment emitted from the crowd (mostly from the guys). Her three friends dropped to the ground; they didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Tomoyo on the other hand…was laughing hysterically.

"And I caught it all on tape!"

- X -

"Oh Kami! You guys thought th-that me…him…did _that?"_Sakura blushed, avoiding looking at Syaoran who was sitting opposite her. Syaoran smirked, glancing at the red-faced girl.

The six girls and boy sat in the back table inside Clow's Café. Each had drinks in front of them.

"Oh you poor thing, Sakura," Meiling said patting her back.

"Sorry Sakura, Li, but it wasn't our fault…your conversation was a bit…suspicious. And it sounded very much like…that," Rika apologised.

"It's alright guys. It's not your fault," Sakura smiled looking at her friends. She glanced over at Syaoran who was also looking at her; she couldn't help but blush and quickly looked away.

Syaoran smiled, _she's cute when she's embarrassed. _

- X -

**_Till next time~ _**

_**Syaoran sighed and walked forward causing Sakura to stumble along. Sakura looked around nervously at the girls that were glaring at her. She sweat dropped.**_

_**These must be the fan girls Meiling was talking about. But why are they looking at me like that?**_

_**The couple walked down the stairs and out the building. She sighed.**_

_**Now why are they all looking at us? **_

_**This time the boys were also looking at them.**_

_**"Hey Li! Is she the reason why you're not interested in the fan girls?" a voice called out.**_

_**"Is she your girlfriend?"**_

_**"She's pretty cute!" Sakura blushed and still confused at the whole incident. Syaoran growled, ignoring the teasing of his classmates and friends. He walked faster, dragging Sakura along. The boys laughed.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: A little bit of advice when reading this story is if you have Story Contrast on white, I suggest you turn it to black. Really better view^^** Yes the story is complete already and shouldn't take long to upload but some of my files are missing and I had a** tough time** searching for the later chapters and going through with them w/ grammar check, spelling check and so on so on...cuz some of Dkwolves original story have some few problems with those like for expample:"_jerk_he is" space problems from our favorite Dkwolves herself XD and so I made a lil space check and let me just say this, she got a lot of those mistakes XDD

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own this story. This story is created by Dkwolves but she deactivated her account so here I am^^ oh and I don't own CCS**

**Chapter 10**

******Chapter 10**  
  
It was Monday night. Sakura was driving along the empty street of HK in her pink Spider. It has been a week since she last drove in her most trusted car. Sakura smiled as she raced down the quiet street, picking up speed as she went. She zoomed past an oncoming car.

Several minutes later she noticed that there was a car right behind her. Sakura smiled knowingly.

_Bring it on!_

She stepped on the gas. Looking at the review mirror, she saw that the car was still right behind her. She grinned as she pressed harder. The car was going at 190. She looked again, that yellow car was still following her.

She sighed. _Damn stubborn driver. I won't let you be-_

Sakura gasped as the yellow car was now beside her and then overtook her car.

_Damn! That car must be good on a straight road. Argh!_

Sakura was on the yellow car tail. She noticed that they were now driving in a one-way street, which meant it'd be hard for her to overtake the front car in such a small area. Sakura was frustrated at the fact but at the same time it was challenging.

The yellow car turned right with a basic drift technique. To Sakura, that drift was performed with perfection.

_The driver must be a high rank driver._

As she drove along, she realised where they are heading. The dock. That must be where they'd finish their race. Sakura calculated the distance from where she was and the dock. She have approximately 1 km to try to overtake the front car. She visualized the road in her mind, trying to find the way to beat the yellow car. Only one solution came into her mind.

_Damn this is gonna hard. I have only one chance. Damn! I have to overtake before the bridge!_

With that thought in mind, Sakura accelerated the car.

800m.

She was still behind.

600m.

Sakura was beside the car yellow car but the yellow car sped up.

_Argh!_

400m.

_Damn, the bridge is up ahead. _

Without a second thought, she sped up and was now driving beside the yellow car. Her car front was leading that car bit by bit. Finally, her car was at least half way ahead. She was about to accelerate again and overtake but instead she gasped and hit the brake hard and turned her car 180 degree and came to a stop. The yellow car drove past her.

_Oh my god! This is…unbelievable! _

Sakura sighed reading the sign beside her: Working in progressing. She sighed again.

_What luck. The road is being fixed…lovely…just lovely._

Sakura drove normally to the finish line and parked next to the yellow car. The driver's door of the yellow car was opening. A tall figure stepped out. Sakura did the same.

"This is not your night huh,"

Sakura exhaled loudly, "Please, don't remind me,"

"Sorry," the person chuckled. Sakura pouted, looking at the person. A brown eyes boy of about 18 years of age was staring back at her. She gasped. He was good looking. His hair was brown and spiky with blond highlights. He was tall, probably 5'9 with a muscular built. Realizing she was staring; she blushed and averted her gaze.

"I'm Lei Xing," Lei introduced, "And you are?"

"Cherry," Sakura smiled.

"Nice to meet you,"

"Likewise,"

"Your driving is incredible. I seriously thought that you were a man, no offence,"

"None taken," she smiled.

"I think if there wasn't a sign blocking you, you might've won this race," he said.

"Perhaps, but we wouldn't know…after all, your skills as I surmise, are of top racers," she smiled genuinely.

Lei grinned, "Perhaps. Maybe we could finish our race next time,"

"I'll be looking forward to it," Sakura answered. "But right now I must go. It has been fun." She smiled brightly.

"Yes it has," Lei returned the smile.

"Good night…Cherry," Sakura found herself blushing at the way he said her name.

"Good night," Sakura reverse the car and drove off, leaving Lei staring at the back of the disappearing pink car.

"Cherry…beautiful, just like your name."

xxxxxxxxxx

The day the five girls have been waiting for had finally arrived. Today was Wednesday. It was morning break, Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika and Jia sat together under the tree shade.

"If we want to go we have to skip classes," Jia stated.

"I don't mind. All I have left are maths, physics, social studies…boring subjects,"

"Yeah," Chiharu agreed.

"Alright, that's settled. We're skipping the rest of today class so we can go to HK academy's festival!" Tomoyo announced.

"YEAH!"

15 minutes later, 3 cars parked outside the HK academy's gate. Sakura was told not to drive today and Rika was too lazy to drive her car. The five girls stepped out of the car, and faced the gate.

"Ready or not, here we come!" Tomoyo dragged Sakura inside the school, with three girls giggling behind. Now, the five girls stood in the middle of busy path where both sides of the path were lined with different stalls. Sakura was eager to explore but was held back by Tomoyo. She pouted.

"Moyo is so mean!" Rika, Chiharu and Jia giggled at Sakura. Tomoyo who was busy talking on the phone didn't hear.

"You look like a five years old girl going to the festival for the first time!" Rika teased, Sakura stuck her tongue out.

The giggling and laughing of the four girls caught the attention of others, mostly boys.

"Why are they looking at us? They're making me nervous,"

"Because we're cute," Rika said.

"Attractive," Chiharu added.

"Sexy," Jia finished.

"How can a school uniform be sexy?" Sakura asked.

"Good question," they laughed.

"Oohhh Kura…I think you have some admirer!" Tomoyo said cheekily once she hung up.

"Hoe! Moyo, what are you talking about?" Tomoyo pointed straight ahead, Sakura's eyes followed. Indeed, there was a boy looking in their direction. At her, Sakura blushed.

"Why don't you wave at him…better yet, give him raspberries!" Chiharu winked. Sakura went red in the face, hitting Chiharu lightly on her arm. The four girls giggled.

"Seriously, do it Kura. I want to see his reaction!" Tomoyo nudged.

"Umm…I don't think-"

"C'mon Sakura," Rika gave her puppy eyes.

Sakura mumbled, "Why me?" She could feel the heat on her face as she blew the boy a raspberries kiss. She was surprised to see that his body went rigid. And his face turned…red!

The girls giggled except for Sakura who was still embarrassed. Meiling arrived before Sakura could complain. Meiling asked what was funny as she led the girls into the building. Tomoyo did the honor and re-tell her the incident. Once finished, Meiling giggled along with the other four making Sakura embarrassed again.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome to 12-1," Meiling announced as they reached the crowded classroom. They entered and Meiling led the girls to the empty table that had a reserve sign on it.

Sakura observed the room in awe. She could not believe the dull classroom could be transformed into something pleasant and nice-looking. The windows were decorated with white thin curtains that allowed sunlight to streak through. The room was adorned with flowers and ornaments. One-fourth of the room was hid behind a white curtain where Meiling disappeared into. Sakura assumed that behind the curtain must be where the kitchen area was. There were several tables which were covered with white tablecloth and a little bouquet of flowers in the middle.

"Wow, there're so many people here," Chiharu commented looking at all the taken tables and a long queue.

"Meiling sure wasn't lying when she said this café will be a hit!"

"Yeah!"

"I hope you guys are hungry, I have special treats for you girls!" Meiling said once she was with the five girls again.

"You're the best Mei!" Tomoyo squealed. Meiling laughed.

"Ah-ha here it comes," Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Jia watched where Meiling was looking at. Their jaws dropped. Meiling giggled watching them.

"See, what did I told you?" she whispered.

Syaoran dressed in a plain black trouser, with long sleeve white shirt covered by a black vest and a black bow tie. His hair was messy as usual but for some reason he looked more attractive than usual.

"Oh wow, Li. You're hot!" Jia remarked but it was loud enough for him to hear.

Syaoran groaned, mumbling something incoherent as he placed teas and cakes in front of the girl. Sakura, who wasn't paying attention to the conversation, was brought back to reality when she noticed someone was talking to her.

"What planet are you on little blossom?"

Sakura turned and glowered at the person. Her glare turned into a surprise. She blushed. Syaoran smirked at the pink-faced girl.

"Like what you see?" he teased.

Sakura face reddened even more and looked away. He chuckled and winked before walking back into the kitchen. Meiling and Tomoyo giggled, whispering among themselves. Rika, Chiharu and Jia smiled at Sakura and sighed looking over at the two friends.

"Oh, I'll be right back girls, seems like it's getting busy," Meiling said and left the five girls to their cakes and teas.

"Delicious!" Sakura sighed dreamily as she ate her cake.

"Yeah! I have to know where they bought these cakes from!"

Several minutes later Meiling came back to the table dragging Syaoran along. He growled, complaining the whole way.

"Sakura!" she called out causing the emerald eyes girl to look her way. "Do you want to walk around the festival?"

"Yes!" she nodded enthusiastically.

Meiling smiled, her eyes gleaming, "Cool! Syaoran is on his break as well. He could take you."

"Eh?" she blinked then quickly said. "That's okay. I can go with the girls."

Tomoyo abruptly said, "Sorry Kura. We wanted to sit here for a few more minutes. Isn't that right girls?" she eyed Rika, Chiharu and Jia threateningly, they sweat dropped and nod.

"I can wait do-" (A/N : I don't know what she was gonna put there what do you guys think? it sounds like "I can wait thou-" right? that should be in there.)

"NO! I mean, it's going to be a while…right girls?" again the three nodded.

"Then it's settled, Syaoran will take Sakura," Meiling went over to Sakura and pulled her up from her chair. Sakura blinked, trying to register what was happening. The next thing she knew, her hand was in Syaoran's and was pushed outside the room.

"Err…"

Syaoran sighed and walked forward causing Sakura to stumble along. Sakura looked around nervously at the girls that were glaring at her. She sweat dropped.

_These must be the fan girls Meiling was talking about. But why are they looking at me like that?_

The couple walked down the stairs and out the building. She sighed.

_Now why are they all looking at us? _

This time the boys were also looking at them.

"Hey Li! Is she the reason why you're not interested in the fan girls?" a voice called out.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"She's pretty cute!" Sakura blushed and still confused at the whole incident. Syaoran growled, ignoring the teasing of his classmates and friends. He walked faster, dragging Sakura along. The boys laughed.

"What are they saying?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," he replied. Walking in deeper into the festival, Sakura's emerald eyes brighten. She giggled happily dragging Syaoran to all the stalls. Syaoran sighed but he couldn't help himself, a little smile adorned on his face.

"Look, aren't they cute together?" a voice whispered.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"A hot boy and a pretty girl! I'm jealous!" another voice agreed. Syaoran and Sakura blinked at the statement.

_Are they talking about…us?_

"Riki, why don't you hold my hand like them," a voice said as they passed by the couple.

"Eh?" Looking down at the intertwined hands, the couple blushed but Syaoran didn't let go.

"Let go," Sakura said, face still red. Syaoran acted like he didn't hear her and took her to the next stall.

"Didn't you hear? I said let go!"

"Now why would I do that little blossom?" He brought their hands up higher, "I like the way it is," he grinned. Sakura was sure her face would turn permanently red after today. She mumbled under her breath and allowed Syaoran to lead her.

Some time later Syaoran reluctantly let go of her hand because she needed both hands to hold some food. He was missing the warmth and softness from her hand already but of course he would never admit it.

Though Syaoran had to admit that this was the first he was actually having fun at the school festival. Maybe it was because of an emerald eyes girl beside him. He smiled when the said girl grabbed his hand and lead him to another stall.

"Errm, excuse me?"

Sakura turned to the voice, "Yes?" Recognising it was the boy she blew raspberries to, she blushed. Syaoran glared at the boy. He did not like when another boy was talking to _his _little blossom.

Syaoran frowned. _His? She's not mine..._

"I-I won this bear. Errm, I was-er wondering…if you-er-do you-"

"Stop stuttering already, it's rather annoying," Syaoran scolded causing the boy to jump.

"Sorry," clearing his throat he continued. "I would like to give this bear to you. Will you accept it?" he smiled shyly at her.

Sakura smiled and was about to reach out for the bear when a hand intercept.

"No thanks. Keep your bear and good bye," taking her hand into his, Syaoran lead Sakura away from the boy.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?" Sakura asked irritated.

"What? Are you interested in him?"

"What if I say I am?"

Syaoran hid his surprise and sadness? "Yeah right,"

"Why not? I mean, he's okay looking. He seems sweet and nice and-"

"He's not your type," he interrupted.

"Oh, so you're saying you know who my type is?" her brow rose.

Syaoran grinned and replied shortly, "Me."

No one said anything for a while but was interrupted when Sakura start squealing, forgetting about the incident.

"That plushy is so cute!"

"Huh?"

"See that orange lion-looking bear over there? The one with puffy tail?" Sakura pointed.

"I don't see it cute," Syaoran replied.

Smacking his arm lightly, "He is cute!" She pouted.

He sighed, "You want it?" Sakura nodding eagerly.

Walking up to the counter, Syaoran pay the man for a game. It was a basketball game. The hoop was far away but still too easy for him. The man explained to him, he was giving 5 chances to try. Nodding in understanding, Syaoran took the ball. He bounced the ball and shoot. The ball went in. He did it four more times and it all went in. The man congratulated him and asked him to choose his price. Syaoran chose the orange plushy. Thanking the man he turned to Sakura.

"Here,"

Sakura looking at him in surprise. "You're giving it to me?"

Nodding.

"But why?"

He sighed, "If you don't want it-"

"I want it," taking the orange plushy from him. "Thank you Syaoran." Sakura beamed, hugging him. Letting go of him, she hugged her plushy.

"You're welcome," he mumbled slightly flushed.

"I'm going to name him…Kero,"

xxxxxxxxxx

/Elsewhere/

"Did you see that?"

"Yea, they're so cute together!" another voice squealed back.

"Another new-found love at the school festival,"

"How romantic!"

"Ohohoho…And I got it all on tape!"

xxxxxxxxxx

_**Till next time~**_

_******/Thursday during lunch at HK high/**_

**"Yesterday was so fun, isn't that right Kura?" Tomoyo giggled knowingly.**

**"Yes it was! There were so many stalls and so many delicious foods!" she nodded enthusiastically.**

**"Really, that's all? Just stalls and foods? Nothing else?" Chiharu asked smiling cheekily.**

**Sakura tilted her head side way. "Is there?"**

**"Why don't you tell us?" Rika asked back.**

**"Mhmm. Why don't you tell us how you got cute plushy you were cuddling yesterday?" Jia smiled.**

**Sakura felt her cheeks were getting warmer. "I was not cuddling, just hugging," she mumbled.**

**"Yes, yes. So, how did you get that plushy? Did someone give it to you?" Tomoyo asked slyly.**

**"Umm…"Sakura mumbled.**

**"What was that? Say it louder Sakura," Jia teased.**

**"Syaoran won it for me," she blushed.**

**"Oh?"**

**"Syaoran huh?"**

**"Hmm, first name basis already?" Tomoyo teased, giggling at the pink face girl.**

**"I-um-err…"**

**"I think you'll probably turned permanently red soon Sakura," Chiharu giggled.**

**"You guys are terrible!" With a flustering face, she gathered her leftover lunch, got up and left. The four girls laughed at Sakura's retreating back.**

**"I guess your plan worked out just fine," Chiharu laughed.**

**"Yup, better than I had imagined actually. Mei would be proud!" Tomoyo's eyes glittered.**

* * *

**To all that Reviewed from Dkwolves behalf WE THANK YOU!  
**

ChannelForsk**,** Tutu, littlepuppylost, Jamie'Juliet'Muzic, luchiaseiren, gamma-rae-star, skrt-invisiblereader.

To those that put this in their favorite/alert list You can guarantee this story won't be long lost cuz this account is not going anywhere to deactivating like what happen to our favorite author Dkwolves

chau~ adiøs while I go search for the other chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A little bit of advice when reading this story is if you have Story Contrast on white, I suggest you turn it to black. Really better view^^**

******DISCLAIMER:I don't own this story. This story is created by Dkwolves but she deactivated her account so here I am^^ oh and I don't own CCS**

******Chapter 11  
**

**Chapter 11**

**/Thursday during lunch at HK high/**

"Yesterday was so fun, isn't that right Kura?" Tomoyo giggled knowingly.

"Yes it was! There were so many stalls and so many delicious foods!" she nodded enthusiastically.

"Really, that's all? Just stalls and foods? Nothing else?" Chiharu asked smiling cheekily.

Sakura tilted her head side way. "Is there?"

"Why don't you tell us?" Rika asked back.

"Mhmm. Why don't you tell us how you got cute plushy you were cuddling yesterday?" Jia smiled.

Sakura felt her cheeks were getting warmer. "I was not cuddling, just hugging," she mumbled.

"Yes, yes. So, how did you get that plushy? Did someone give it to you?" Tomoyo asked slyly.

"Umm…"Sakura mumbled.

"What was that? Say it louder Sakura," Jia teased.

"Syaoran won it for me," she blushed.

"Oh?"

"Syaoran huh?"

"Hmm, first name basis already?" Tomoyo teased, giggling at the pink face girl.

"I-um-err…"

"I think you'll probably turned permanently red soon Sakura," Chiharu giggled.

"You guys are terrible!" With a flustering face, she gathered her leftover lunch, got up and left. The four girls laughed at Sakura's retreating back.

"I guess your plan worked out just fine," Chiharu laughed.

"Yup, better than I had imagined actually. Mei would be proud!" Tomoyo's eyes glittered.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So, do you want to come with us this tomorrow night?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's going to be a blast!" Chiharu added.

"Yup, we haven't racing that much this month. I think I'm all rusty," Jia said.

"Hmm, I don't know. Touya said he'll call…" Sakura answered tapping her chin.

"Awwh! Maybe next time then?" Rika replied positively.

"Sure!" Sakura smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

**/Friday/**

Sakura was at home, sitting on her bed, her back against the headrest. In her hands was a car magazine. She flipped through the pages but her thoughts were else where. She sighed, placing the magazine on her lap she glanced at the digital clock at her bedside table. It blinked 8.05pm. Time sure was dragging on. Putting the magazine on the bedside table, she laid down, her arms fanned out.

Turning to her side, her hand reached out for the orange plushy-Kero. She smiled, lifting it up in the air in front of her. It was unexpected but sweet of Syaoran that he had won the plushy for her. No boy has done that before, except for her brother and father. Bringing it to her chest, she hugged it. She would treasure it, as a token of their friendship.

_I guess you're not half as bad Syaoran. But that doesn't mean I'll stop calling you a jerk because you're still one!_

A ringing sound broke the train of her thoughts. Realising it was her phone, she answered.

"Hello? About time you call!" she complained.

"I've been waiting…Hmm, yes I'm fine, dad's fine too, though he's very busy with work. How are you are?"

"Ah, that's good. How's everyone? Awwh, tell them I missed them too," Sakura giggled into the phone.

"Touya, when are you visiting? Missed you? As if!" she stuck her tongue out, forgetting he couldn't see.

"Oh, do you remember Tomoyo, my best friend? Yup, that's the one. She has a racing team here."

"Yup, she's pretty good herself. Uh-huh. Of course, I've been practicing! No, don't worry I won't join a team…yet. Although, I've been wondering, why won't you let me join a team?"

Sakura's jaw dropped and screeched into the phone."WHAT? I'm an AMATURE? Touya, take that back! You're so mean!"

"Mhmm. Yup. Yup. No…yes, father. Yes….Yes. What? NO! I'M NOT A MONSTER! Stop calling me that! I'm-" Touya had hung up on her.

"Stupid brother!" she mumbled, placing the phone at its stand. Glancing at the clock again, it read 9.20pm.

"Wow, time sure flies!" Giggling, she got up and stretched. Grinning, "It's time for Cherry to shine!"

Sakura left the house at 9.30pm with her Spider.

xxxxxxxxxx

Reaching the destination, Sakura parked the car. Adjusting her cap in place, she turned the engine off and stepped out. Her emerald eyes scanned the place. In the distance she saw some familiar cars, studying closer, she realized it was Tomoyo's and the others. Pulling the cap lower, she walked a bit closer to the crowd.

Asking around, she learned that tonight race was a tag race. This meant she needed a team to enter. Sighing, feeling dejected, she walked back to the car.

"Oh, sorry," she apologised after she bumped into someone.

"No, it's my fault," the voice replied. Frowning, the voice sounded very familiar to her. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi Lei,"

"Cherry! What a surprise," he smiled. "Are you here for the race?"

Shaking her head, "I was but unfortunately it's a tag race and I don't have a team."

"Well, if you don't mind, we can be a team?"

"You don't have a team too?" she asked.

"Nope, I was about to leave when I bumped into you. So what do you say? You and me?"

"That'd be awesome!" She grinned.

"In that case, let us sign up. After you m'lady," he bowed a bit.

Giggling, she curtsied. "Why thank you kind sir."

After the duo had signed up, they were told that their number was 3. The man, Jin, told the two to wait for their number to be call. There were 24 teams altogether in the tag race.

Jin explained the rules and cheating was a definite no. Whoever was caught cheating, the team would be disqualified immediately. The first racer in the team was to start at the starting point, obviously, and the second was to start around mid-way of the course. He said the course was pretty easy and straight forward: follow the indicated path. Sakura and Lei had agreed that this should be an easy race to win. After the explanations were done, Jin announced to the second racer to drive after the red car to their starting point. The race would go back and forth until there was a winner. Sakura had volunteered to start first; Lei nodded and drove to his starting line.

Hours later, there were 10 teams left, Sakura's and Tomoyo's team were one of them. Unfortunately, later on in the race Tomoyo's team has lost, leaving with only 5 teams left. After some more racings, finally it was down to 2 teams: Sakura and Lei, and Kai and Eric. To make the race more interesting, Jin made one of the four people to pick out a numbered piece of paper. The one with number 2 would start 30 seconds after the number 1. The three males chose her to pick, and it turned out she got number 2. Sighing, she mumbled incoherently causing Lei to chuckle and told her not to worry. After a little discussion, Lei suggested he would start first and Sakura to finish the race. Nodding, she drove off to the second starting line with Kai's car in tow.

"FINALLY THE TIME IS HERE! WHICH TEAM WOULD BE VICTORIOUS? AND WHICH TEAM WOULD GO HOME CRYING?" Jin shouted into the megaphone causing some laughter. "ARE YOU READY?" A loud 'YES' were heard. "ALRIGHT THEN, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, WE'LL BEGIN OUR FINAL ROUND! TEAM 15: KAI AND ERIC WILL START 30 SECONDS BEFORE TEAM 3: CHERRY AND LEI." Listening into his ear piece, he nodded and continued speaking into the megaphone.

"GOOD LUCK RACERS! ON THE COUNT OF 5, THE RACE WILL BEGIN!" Eric revved his car.

"5…4…3…2…1…GO!" Eric sped off while Lei grabbed the steering wheel in anticipation.

"10 SECONDS REMAINING!" Lei revved his car.

"…5…4…3…2…1…GO!" the yellow car disappeared into the night.

Eric sped along the empty road, his eyes constantly checking the review mirror for his opponent. He grinned when he saw emptiness. When he was close to the second starting point, again he checked the mirror. He gasped. Frowning, he stepped on the gas harder, Lei was only a couple of metres behind his car. As soon as Eric's car was behind his team-mate, Kai sped off. Several seconds later, the pink Spider took off.

Sakura calculated that she was several metres behind Kai's car. But she decided to keep going at this speed until Kai was close to the finish line. Besides the path was straight, and her baby could overtook him effortlessly.

Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, she grinned.

_It was time. _

Shifting to a higher gear, she accelerated. If she was not mistaken, she should be approximately 500m away from Kai.

400m…

300m…

Kai looked at the review mirror and saw nothing behind him. Sighing in relieve, he suppressed his amusement.

He had heard of the mysterious pink Spider driver. Oh yes, he knew about the Cherry-girl. How could he not? After all, he was also from the Rising Sun. Nonetheless, he did not believe that Cherry won the race against Lisa. It was probably a fluke.

200m…

Even though he was not the best driver in Rising Sun but he was told many times that his skills were remarkable.

Grinning to himself, 'Yup, it's all but a flu…'

100m…

His eyes widened in surprise. He had noticed but it was too late, and now the pink car was behind him. The headlight was bright and strong.

"SHIT!" Cursing, he stepped on the gas harder, hoping to outrun the Spider. However, his action was in vain; in a matter of seconds, the Spider sped passed his car and finished the race.

The crowd cheered. The race was a close one. Stepping out of her car, Sakura leaned on the driver's door and wait for her team-mate. Many people came up to her and congratulated her. Smiling at them, she thanked them. But inside she sighed. It was not that exciting. In fact this race was boring, and she didn't even break a sweat!

Lei parked his car next to her and got out.

He grinned, "Good job!"

Giggling, "Not bad yourself."

Jin announced the winner and presented the winner with two stickers. He ended the night with a short but funny speeches and left. Many people left afterwards but Sakura and Lei remained at the same spot. She looked down at the sticker and blinked innocently at it.

"Nice huh?" Lei asked looking at his sticker. The design was simple. A black V with white letters of the word 'TAG'.

"…I guess?" Looking up at him, she found him looking at her with some amusement.

Chuckling he said, "I'll keep mine. As a memoir of our races," he winked.

Grinning, "In that case, I'll keep mine too. After all, _I_did win the race."

Shaking his head, he couldn't help but smile at her.

Sakura walked back to her car with Lei. She stuck the sticker at the back window on right side of the passenger seat. Lei did the same.

"You know…we still haven't finished our race," Sakura started.

Nodding, "I'm up for it anytime."

"Good!"

"But I'm leaving for home tomorrow, so maybe when I return here?"

"You're not from here?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm from Tuen Mun."

Blinking blankly at him, she replied sheepishly. "I have no idea where that is. My geography sucks,"

"It's the westernmost continental district of Hong Kong, about 32 km from the Kowloon Peninsula I think."

"Umm…where?" she blushed.

Chuckling at the pink tint on her cheeks, he waved his had dismissively. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm so embarrassed,"

"Don't be…anyways, I like girls with awesome driving skills than map skills," he winked.

Blushing, Sakura found the ground interesting. Lei grinned.

"Hmm, I think we should go. It's getting pretty late," Lei stated.

Looking at the Guess watch on her wrist. "HOE! It's nearly midnight! My dad will be worrying sick! Bye Lei see you later!" Sakura ran to the driver side and quickly got in the car. She started the engine and drove off.

Lei smiled. Cherry sure was one interesting girl. It was too bad that he had to leave tomorrow or else he would definitely try to get to know her a bit more.

xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

_**Till next time~  
**_

_**"Don't worry Kura. I'm sure he'll come soon." Sakura cheeks redden.**_

_**"What are you talking about?"**_

_**Tomoyo grinned, "Have you heard of river in Egypt? De-Nile?"**_

_**"Shut up," she mumbled. The four girls giggled.**_

_**"Sorry for being late girls. We have to do something at school." Meiling interrupted. "Eh? What's so funny? Tell me." She slid on to the stool next to Meiling, and Syaoran next to Sakura.**_

_**"Hi Mei, you see I was talking to Sakura here about—"**_

_**"Hi Mei. Li, I want to go home. Now,"Sakura interrupted. Tomoyo start giggling again causing the emerald eyes girl to blush. Syaoran's brow rose in question. Meiling smirked. She knew something was going on.**_

_**"But I just got here. I need a rest and a drink. I'm thirsty."**_

_**"Here, drink mine." Sakura offered her shakes to him.**_

_**"But that's—"**_

_**"Drink." He sighed and drank. Didn't Meiling say it was an indirect kiss to drink from the same straw? He felt his cheeks burn. This was the second time he drank from her drink. Twice he had…kissed her, even though it was indirectly but it was counted as a kiss right? Too bad those kisses wasn't a direct one…Syaoran mentally smacked his forehead. Damn hormones.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: A little bit of advice when reading this story is if you have Story Contrast on white, I suggest you turn it to black. Really better view^^**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own this story. This story is created by Dkwolves but she deactivated her account so here I am^^ oh and I don't own CCS**

**Chapter 12  
**

**Chapter 12**

It had been a week since her last encountered with Lei and she missed him already. Yes, she liked him, as a friend. She enjoyed racing with him. He was challenging and her gut was telling her that there was more to him than what he showed. She hoped that he'd come back soon, she couldn't wait for their race.

Sakura's car came to a stop at the top of Shinto's hill. She got out of the car and walked to the rail. Grabbing a hold of the metal bar, she looked up into the sky. The sky was cleared tonight. She could see the full moon and bright sparkling stars. Leaning onto the bar, she stared out into the distance which was illuminated by city lights. It was such a peaceful night but unfortunately, it didn't last long. She heard several car engines coming her way and stopped. Sakura chose to ignore them and continued with her gazing.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a voice said. Ignoring the female voice, she didn't reply.

"Looks like our 'guest' doesn't have a mouth," the same girl smirked causing some giggles to be heard. Sakura sighed. Her peaceful night was ruined.

"Didn't your mother teach you when someone is talking to you, you should reply?"

Sakura stiffened. How dare she pull her mother into this? Sakura turned around, glaring at the girl. "Didn't _your_ mother teach _you_ when someone is not answering means that they're **ignoring**you?"

The girl stopped laughing and glared at Sakura. "Bitch!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Deciding that there was not point in staying when her night was already ruined, she started walking to her car but was blocked by the girl.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished talking to you!"

Sakura sighed. "There's nothing to talk about." She moved the other side and was blocked again.

"Are you running away?" she sneered.

Sakura looked straight into her eyes. "Only from annoying pests, I don't like wasting my time." She moved to the other side and continuing walking to her car which was only a few metres away.

"What the fuck was that bitch?" the girl ran after Sakura and grabbed her arm, twirling her around.

"I don't like repeating myself," she said coldly, prying the girl's fingers off.

"I challenge you to a race,"

"Not interested," Sakura replied immediately, unlocking her car. The girl followed Sakura to her car, pushing the door close. Sakura sighed in annoyance but before she could say anything, a familiar voice interrupted.

"What's going on Ari?" So, this girl named was Ari. Sakura looked over Ari's shoulder and found herself looking at brown eyes, black hair girl. Meiling. Great, just great. Sakura pulled her cap down lower.

"Ari?" Meiling asked once she reached where the two girls stood.

"I've challenged her to a race but she decline. What a chicken." Ari said. Meiling frowned.

"Then you should leave it as that. She doesn't want to race then it's her choice."

"But Meiling," Ari whined. "Her attitude pisses me off!"

"Like your wasn't," Sakura muttered. Ari swerved her head and glared at her.

"What was that?"

"I will only race against her,"

Ari raised her brow and laughed. Some other girls joined in. "You? Against Meiling? The **number ****one **female racer? God you cracked me up!"

Sakura shrugged. "If you don't accept then I have nothing else to say." Sakura opened her door.

"Wait. I accept," Meiling said.

"W-What? Meiling?"

Sakura turned around and smiled. "Great." Finally, a race against Meiling!

"One question. Are you the one called…Cherry?" Meiling asked after she observed the car. A pink Spider. Only one person she knew drove a pink Spider.

Sakura's smiled widened. "That's right." Ari's eyes widened. "I'm surprised you know of me."

Meiling smiled. "Trust me you're pretty famous around here now."

"Oh?"

"Do you want to race now?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not in the mood tonight. Make it next Saturday, here, same time this week, okay?"

"Sure."

"Sweet, see you next week then. G'night." Sakura smiled one last time before she got into her car and drove off.

"Meiling, are you sure about this?" Ari asked some time later.

"Definitely, I wanted to race her ever since I heard she beat Lisa."

xxxxxxxxxx

**/Next day/**

Sakura had a feeling that her 'best friend' and Meiling were up to something. And that something involved her _and_ Syaoran. It had been two weeks since the HKA's school festival. And for some 'unknown' reasons, Syaoran had always ended up dropping her home, _everyday. _Not that she minded. Even though at times, he could be a jerk but he never ceased to amuse her. He was…fun to be with and she liked to sit in his car while he was driving. His driving was so smooth; it reminded her off Touya's driving.

Again, today, she and her friends sat at the table in Clow's café, waiting for Meiling and Syaoran. They were late. Sakura wondered why. She sighed sipping her vanilla shakes. Tomoyo giggled and teased her…again.

"Don't worry Kura. I'm sure _he'll _come soon." Sakura cheeks redden.

"What are you talking about?"

Tomoyo grinned, "Have you heard of river in Egypt? _De-Nile?_"

"Shut up," she mumbled. The four girls giggled.

"Sorry for being late girls. We have to do something at school." Meiling interrupted. "Eh? What's so funny? Tell me." She slid on to the stool next to Meiling, and Syaoran next to Sakura.

"Hi Mei, you see I was talking to Sakura here about—"

"Hi Mei. Li, I want to go home. _Now,"_Sakura interrupted. Tomoyo start giggling again causing the emerald eyes girl to blush. Syaoran's brow rose in question. Meiling smirked. She knew something was going on.

"But I just got here. I need a rest and a drink. I'm thirsty."

"Here, drink mine." Sakura offered her shakes to him.

"But that's—"

"Drink." He sighed and drank. Didn't Meiling say it was an indirect kiss to drink from the same straw? He felt his cheeks burn. This was the second time he drank from her drink. Twice he had…kissed her, even though it was indirectly but it was counted as a kiss right? Too bad those kisses wasn't a direct one…Syaoran mentally smacked his forehead. Damn hormones.

Tomoyo and Meiling grinned. They had bet that Sakura didn't realise what she did and it seemed Syaoran didn't mind. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it. It was obvious that the two were attracted to one another. All they needed was a little push.

"As I was saying," Tomoyo started. "Sakura here was—"

"C'mon Li finish the drink!"

"What's wrong with you today Blossom?"

"Nothing. Finally, let's go." Grabbing her bag from the floor, she stood up. Once Syaoran was up, she dragged him out of the café. The sound of laughter could be heard before the door closed.

Once the two were inside the car, Sakura let out a huge relieve.

"Now, tell me what's going on,"

"I told you. Nothing," Syaoran cocked his brow.

"I'm not stupid Blossom." He looked at her, expecting some answer. Sakura sighed. Syaoran was too smart for his own good.

"Well, you see…Moyo was saying that I—err well—that is um…Argh! It was nothing! Start driving already," she said with a faint blush on her cheeks. Syaoran looked at her in amusement. He chuckled and started driving. Sakura huffed. What the heck was she supposed to say? That she was waiting for him? Damn it! She was _not _waiting for him. Of course not. Even though he was late and he made her wait—Argh! Damn it! It was all Tomoyo and Meiling fault. They did this to her. And him too. He made her feel _things _when she was around him. She sighed, frustrated.

Syaoran chuckled. "Are you winning?"

"Huh?"

"You seemed like you're having some arguments with yourself. I was wondering if you're winning."

"I'm not arguing with myself—" Ah, sure she wasn't. That little voice in her head was just her imagination. Yep, that was it. That annoying, nuisance voice that always taunted her when she was…

"Fine, I was. And I'm losing." She sighed, defeated. "Happy?"

"Very," he gave her one of his handsome smirk. Her heart fluttered, she quickly looked away. It happened again! He was making her feel nervous. Thankfully, they had reached her house.

"Thanks Li," opening the door. He caught her wrist before she got out. His hand was warm and it made her skin tingling.

"Syaoran," he said simply. Sakura gave him a confused look. "Call me Syaoran."

"Ok, err thanks…Syaoran." She blushed and she didn't know why. Syaoran smiled. He liked the sound of his name from her lips.

"You're welcome Blossom. See you tomorrow." He said, letting go of her wrist. Sakura felt a bit disappointed when his warm hand was gone. She mentally smacked herself. What the heck was she thinking? This was Syaoran! He was the person that she—that she…Realisation hit her liked a brick. Oh…my…god! This was bad, very bad. She had finally understood what was happening. She felt like this once before. It was when she had a little crush on her brother's friend, Yukito. Oh lord. Oh dear lord. She had fallen for him. For Syaoran Li!

"Y-yeah, see you tomorrow," she said and quickly got out of the car and walked as fast as she could to the house, and slipped inside.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Syaoran reached his house. He parked the car in the garage, unlocked his front door and stepped inside. He walked into the kitchen and found Meiling and Eriol talking, both sitting at on the chair. Syaoran ignored them and went to the fruit basket and grabbed a red apple. He bit into it.

"I can't believe that this day would come." Meiling started.

"What?"

"That you, my dear cousin, is in love." Syaoran shrugged. "My god, you're not denying it! Eriol, check the window for flying piggies!" Syaoran rolled his eyes and sat on a chair facing the two.

"So, when did you realise you liked her? Or loved her? Do you know that you're fan club will be heart broken? But that's okay, they still have me but maybe not in the near future. You know, I'm also planning to ask Tomoyo out. So are you planning to ask her out soon? Like how? When and where? What's your plan? Do you need my help? I'm good at-"

"Shut up Eriol." He interrupted.

"But Syaoran!"

"I'm not telling you two, anything. You'll know when the time comes." That was Syaoran saying of 'end of conversation'. Meiling pouted but didn't pursue on with the subject.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. I have a race this Saturday night." Syaoran and Eriol nodded. "With Cherry."

"Cherry?"

"Yup, Cherry. Well actually, Ari challenged her but she declined. I turned up and she said she'll only race me, so I accepted, and we decided to race this Saturday. You guys coming?"

Eriol nodded, "Wouldn't miss it. It's going to be one hell of a race. That is, if the rumour about her is true."

"You Syaoran?"

"I don't know," he said after a pause.

xxxxxxxxxx

**-Time skip-**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. It's finally SATURDAY!"

Meiling laughed, watching her friend jumping up and down. "Calm down Tomoyo."

"But I'm excited!" she squealed. "It's going to be the race of the century! I can imagine it happening! Oh, oh, oh I HAVE to record this race! I can't wait!" she whipped out her camcorder. Meiling sweat dropped.

"God only a few more hours to go, I'm so nervous."

"You'll be fine. Just believe in yourself. Now smile for the camera!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was lying down on her bed, bored. There were still several hours until the race, and she had nothing to do. She sighed, closing her eyes. A few minute later, she drifted off into the world of dreams.

About two hours later, Sakura woke up. She sat up and stretched lazily, glancing at the digital clock with sleepy eyes. It flashed 9:45pm. She mentally nodded and lied back down with her eyes close. Some seconds later she fluttered her eyes open and sat up, looking at the clock again. She screamed.

"HOE! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She quickly scrambled off the bed, stripping as she walked to the wardrobe. Opening the wooden door, she took out a pair of faded jean and a long sleeve black halter top. After putting those on, she put on her cap and grabbed the car keys from the dressing drawer, and ran out to the garage. Looking at her watch she cursed. She had only 15 minutes to reach her destination. If everything was well, she should be at Shinto Hills at exactly 10pm, the time when the race would start.

Unlocking the car, she jumped in and started the engine. Once the garage door was opened, Sakura stepped on the gas and sped off.

xxxxxxxxxx

Meiling leaned on her car, looking at her watch. It was 5 minutes until 10pm and there was still no sign of Cherry. She was getting restless, tapping her foot impatiently.

"She'll come Mei," Tomoyo assured her with a smile. Chiharu, Rika and Jia nodded in agreement.

"Relax you need to be calm Mei. Being anxious will get you nowhere, isn't that right dear Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, smiling at the amethyst eyes girl. Tomoyo blushed. Meiling rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if you're trying to ease my restlessness or you just want to flirt with Moyo."

"Maybe both?" he grinned. "Ah, how about we make this more…interesting?"

"How do you mean?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"A bet between you and me,"

"What kind of bet?"

"Well if Mei wins…you'll go on a date with me." He grinned, Tomoyo cheeks turned pinkish. "But if she loses, I'll go on a date with you! See, a win-win situation."

Rika, Chiharu and Jia laughed. Meiling only rolled her eyes. "God Eriol, is that how you ask a girl to date you now? Seriously, Moyo I don't know what you see in him. He's such a nutcase."

Tomoyo giggled. "Alright, deal." The two shook hands, sealing the deal.

"You won't regret it," he winked.

A familiar sound of car engine could be heard in the far distance. Eriol grinned and Meiling smiled. A few second later two headlights could be seen. The black sleek Ferrari P4/5 came into view. The car parked next to the midnight Mercedes. The driver's door opened and a tall figure stepped out.

"Glad you could make it, Syaoran." Eriol said as Syaoran walked toward the group. He looked around.

"Your opponent is not here?"

"No, not yet."

"I see." Looking at his watch, "It's already 10pm. She needs to learn to be on time for a race. What an irresponsible girl. It's rude to come la—"

xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura swore. She only had 5 minutes to get up to the top. Damn it, she hated being late to a race. She stepped on the gas and sped her way up to the top of the hill. She noticed that there were many people tonight. Too many for her liking. She didn't like to race with so many people watching her, it made her a little nervous.

Finally, what it seemed like ages, she reached the top. She parked her car on the starting spot which was next to Meiling's car. She saw the Dark Angel girls, Eriol and a guy with his back to her stood next to Meiling. Turning the engine off, she stepped out of the car.

"It's already 10pm. She needs to learn to be on time for a race. What an irresponsible girl. It's rude to come la—"

"I apologised for being late," she said a bit irritated. How could he say such a thing? "Although according to my watch, I'm here on the dot." The boy turned around, Sakura nearly gasped. Syaoran! What was he doing here?

"Yes, but a good racer should arrive at least 10 minutes before the race starts."

Sakura had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Syaoran was such an ass. It was hard to believe that _this _Syaoran was the same as the Syaoran that had dropped her home everyday. Oh right, how could she forget? He would only be nice to his 'friends' and a cold, emotionless bastard to others. She needed to keep in mind that she wasn't 'Sakura' but 'Cherry', a stranger to him.

She shrugged, "It's more exciting this way. So, should we get started Meiling?"

"Sure," Meiling nodded. "The rules are simple. Whoever reaches the bottom first wins."

"Great," Sakura smiled. "May the best drivers win."

The two girls got into their respective car. Syaoran walked back to his car with Eriol and Tomoyo in tow.

"Thanks for driving us Syaoran," Eriol said and jumped into the front seat of Syaoran's car, and Tomoyo at the back. Syaoran shook his head and got into the driver seat. He drove and parked his car behind Sakura's and Meiling's cars.

"OKAY RACERS, LET'S GET THIS RACE STARTED. 5…4…3…2…1…GO!"

Meiling's car sped off with Sakura's car in tow, making her having the advantage of being in the first position. Sakura didn't mind, in fact she was glad that Meiling was in the lead. She dislike having someone driving behind her, she'd rather be at the back and observe her opponent first.

The two cars had just gone pass the easy five curves and were now up to the three consecutive curves, the challenging one. Sakura recalled the race between Meiling and Lisa; she knew just what to do. In fact, she knew of another method to overtake at the last curve. She grinned in anticipation. The said method was actually a theory; she had never tried it out yet. Hopefully it would be a success or…well, let just hope it worked.

Sakura entered the first curve with her current high speed. She turned using the E-brake drift technique. She then did a Heel-Toe Downshift to get into a low gear, so she could pull through a drift. She turned the wheel sharply and once she was at the curve, she pulled the brake sharply then quickly released it. And then counter-steer the wheel to face straight with the road. She throttled and didn't let it off until the drift was completed. She did the same thing with the second curve and now, finally she was at the last curve, right behind Meiling.

Meiling steered the car outward, readying for the turn. She looked at the side mirror and frowned. Cherry was still in the inner lane. What was the girl thinking? There was no way she could turn from the inner lane.

Meiling was now at the mid turn section, she stepped on the gas to gain speed as she was turning. She couldn't see Cherry as she was coming the turn exit, so she thought Cherry was probably still behind her. With that thought in mind, she allowed herself to smile. There was no way she could lose now, after all this was the last chance for her to over take.

"What the hell?" Meiling was surprised as she watched the pink car over took her at the turn exit and headed for the finish line at a high speed.

xxxxxxxxxx

**/A few minute earlier with Sakura/**

Sakura watched as Meiling steered the car outward for the turn entry. She maintained her current speed and position. This was the time to test the theory of hers. She headed closer to the edge.

THUNK.

If her theory was correct…she should be able to accelerate sooner and without any problem she stepped on the gas and accelerated, praying that she wouldn't hit the side wall.

_Ah ha! Perfect. Dang, I am GOOD!_

She grinned as she completed the turn without any mishap, and lead the race.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura came to a stop when she reached the finish line. A few second later Meiling stopped next to her, and a black car behind them. She got out of the car, beaming as she leaned on the door. Meiling got out of her car and walked over to Sakura.

"That was…I…wow!" Meiling laughed. "How did you do it? I was 100 sure that you were behind me at the last curve but then you just zoom passed me!"

Sakura opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"The gutter. You use the gutter didn't you," it wasn't a question. (DK: Got the idea from ID :D)

Sakura turned her gaze to the chestnut hair boy and smiled. "No wonder you're the number one."

Meiling blinked. She gasped, "You mean that thunk noise…it was because you were using the gutter?"

"Yes. Truthfully, I wasn't sure if it would work. It was just a theory I have,"

"So, this was actually the first time?" Eriol asked and she nodded. "Amazing, simply amazing."

Sakura blushed at the compliment.

"Awwh, this means I'm not the fastest girl anymore. This suck," Meiling pouted. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled. Eriol chuckled. Syaoran remained impassive.

"Still, even though I lost, I'm glad I raced against you."

"Likewise,"

"Ah, that reminds me. My dear Tomoyo, I owed you a date. How about next Saturday? Or better yet, tomorrow?" Eriol asked, grinning.

Tomoyo blushed.

"Alright, it's settled. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 10."

Sakura was surprised at the announcement but she was happy for her friend. She had noticed that Tomoyo had feelings for Eriol and vice-versa. She inwardly congratulated the couple. Her lips curved into a smile. Finally, it was her turn to tease her best friend. Life couldn't get any better.

xxxxxxxxxx

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

^^ HI?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

YOU'RE STILL HERE?

.

.

XD

JKJK that's not the ending

* * *

_**Till next time~**_

_**"Hello? Chiharu to Sakura." Chiharu waved her hand in front of the auburn hair girl but she got no respond.**_

_**"She's not with us,"**_

_**"Wonder what made her so…daze." Jia said.**_

_**"Maybe it's a certain amber eyes boy?" the five girls giggled.**_

_**Meiling got up from her chair and tip-toed behind Sakura. She hushed the girls from making any noises as she poked Sakura's waist.**_

_**"AHHH!" Sakura shrieked, jumping up from her chair. The girls burst out laughing. Sakura whirled around, glaring at the ruby eyes girl and then at everyone at the table and sat back down again.**_

_**"That was uncalled for!" she pouted.**_

_**"You weren't paying attention Sakura, so we needed to bring you back from wherever you were."**_

_**"Oh sorry," Sakura blushed.**_

_**"Never mind. So…what or who was it that you've been thinking about?" Rika teased.**_

_**"Could it be a certain amber eyes boy?" Chiharu added.**_

_**"By the name of…"**_

_**"Li Syaoran?" Meiling finished, smiling widely at the red face girl.**_

_**"That…I…anyway," Sakura changed the subject. "What about you and Eriol, Moyo? You still haven't told us anything from your date."**_

_**"Oh…"this time it was the amethyst eyes girl turned to blush. "It was nothing special. He took me to the cinema then we had lunch at the park. We talked for a few hours. Afterwards we went for a game of bowling and we had dinner and…he drove me home."**_

_**"Hmm…are you sure that was it? No kisses?" Meiling probed knowing her cousin's best friend well.**_

_**Tomoyo blushed. "Well, he kissed me good night but that was it. Really."**_

_**"Did he say when your next date is? No, actually, did he ask you to be his girlfriend?"**_

_**"I—ermm—yes." She replied softly.**_

_**"Ah ha. I knew it! Congratulations!" Meiling squealed. Sakura, Rika, Chiharu and Jia congratulated Tomoyo with big smile on their faces.**_

_**"Eriol is always quick with this kind of things, unlike my cousin. He still hasn't made his move yet." Meiling sighed looking at Sakura.**_

_**"What?" Sakura asked oblivious to what Meiling had implied.**_

_**"Nothing," Meiling shook her head as the other girls giggled.**_

_**An hour later, the topic of the conversation came back to Cherry. Sakura inwardly groan as she laid he head on the table.**_

_**"Yeah it's true. Syaoran really wanted to know who Cherry is. He said 'she intrigues him'. You know it's odd for him to be interested in a female racer as he hardly cares." Meiling said and she quickly added. "But you don't have to worry Sakura; he's not interested in her like that."**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: A little bit of advice when reading this story is if you have Story Contrast on white, I suggest you turn it to black. Really better view^^**

******DISCLAIMER:I don't own this story. This story is created by Dkwolves but she deactivated her account so here I am^^ oh and I don't own CCS**

******Chapter 13  
**

**Chapter 13**

It had been two weeks since the race between Cherry and Meiling. Cherry had become even more famous than before. Among other things, her secretive and mysterious identity was like a big puzzle that everyone in Shinto region wanted to solve. She, the new number one female racer of Shinto was on the most wanted to-race list. On top of that, it seemed she had caught Li Syaoran – the Emperor's king attention as well.

Being a friend with the member of the Emperor had some advantage. Meiling was fairly talkative when it came to the topic of Cherry. She had said that Syaoran was _interested _in Cherry. Not romantically of course. Still that didn't make her feel any better, especially not since they had recently become close. It would be harder for her to hide her 'Cherry personality' from him. He would eventually become suspicious of her when she acted giddy around cars.

That was also one of the reasons why she had used an alias. For one she hated being in the centre of attention. And two, she liked to remain in the background. Sadly, it'd seem that her plan had backfired. In stead she was in the spot light instead of the shadow. She wondered how people would react, especially her friends in particular if her identity was revealed. Would they accept her with open arms or hate her for her deception.

"Hello? Chiharu to Sakura." Chiharu waved her hand in front of the auburn hair girl but she got no respond.

"She's not with us,"

"Wonder what made her so…daze." Jia said.

"Maybe it's a certain amber eyes boy?" the five girls giggled.

Meiling got up from her chair and tip-toed behind Sakura. She hushed the girls from making any noises as she poked Sakura's waist.

"AHHH!" Sakura shrieked, jumping up from her chair. The girls burst out laughing. Sakura whirled around, glaring at the ruby eyes girl and then at everyone at the table and sat back down again.

"That was uncalled for!" she pouted.

"You weren't paying attention Sakura, so we needed to bring you back from wherever you were."

"Oh sorry," Sakura blushed.

"Never mind. So…what or _who _was it that you've been thinking about?" Rika teased.

"Could it be a certain amber eyes boy?" Chiharu added.

"By the name of…"

"Li Syaoran?" Meiling finished, smiling widely at the red face girl.

"That…I…anyway," Sakura changed the subject. "What about you and Eriol, Moyo? You still haven't told us anything from your _date_."

"Oh…"this time it was the amethyst eyes girl turned to blush. "It was nothing special. He took me to the cinema then we had lunch at the park. We talked for a few hours. Afterwards we went for a game of bowling and we had dinner and…he drove me home."

"Hmm…are you sure that was it? No kisses?" Meiling probed knowing her cousin's best friend well.

Tomoyo blushed. "Well, he kissed me good night but that was it. Really."

"Did he say when your next date is? No, actually, did he ask you to be _his _girlfriend?"

"I—ermm—yes." She replied softly.

"Ah ha. I knew it! Congratulations!" Meiling squealed. Sakura, Rika, Chiharu and Jia congratulated Tomoyo with big smile on their faces.

"Eriol is always quick with this kind of things, unlike my cousin. He still hasn't made his move yet." Meiling sighed looking at Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked oblivious to what Meiling had implied.

"Nothing," Meiling shook her head as the other girls giggled.

An hour later, the topic of the conversation came back to Cherry. Sakura inwardly groan as she laid he head on the table.

"Yeah it's true. Syaoran really wanted to know who Cherry is. He said 'she intrigues him'. You know it's odd for him to be interested in a female racer as he hardly cares." Meiling said and she quickly added. "But you don't have to worry Sakura; he's not interested in her like _that."_

"Does this mean he wanted to race her?" Sakura quickly sat back up, listen intently for the answer.

"I honestly don't know. But I think he might. I mean she's the first girl – racing-wise that he's interested in but other than that…"

"Why not?" Sakura asked. "I mean you said she's good right? Why wouldn't he be interested in racing with her? If it was me…I would be."

"She _is _good but Syaoran is just…better." Sakura bit her lips from retorting.

"I'm not praising him or anything but it's the truth. Cherry might've beaten me but my skills are not match up to his. Although it would be awesome to watch the two races but personally I don't think she can win."

"Then why don't you tell him to challenge her and see if she can win?" Sakura said a bit too harshly. Meiling raised her brow in surprise at Sakura's tone but shrugged it off.

"Well, that's a good idea but no one knows how to contact her." Sakura inwardly smack herself.

"Why don't…you leave a note or something?" Sakura suggested. "She might see it and reply?"

"And where do you suppose I should leave a note? I have no clue about her so it's going to be hard to guess which place I should leave a note at."

"How about…here? Clow café is pretty popular and you never know she might come here."

"Hmm, I'll ask Syaoran about it."

"Great!" Sakura beamed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"No."

"But why not? I think it's a good idea!" Meiling crossed her arms and slumped down on the couch.

"Because I'm not interested," Syaoran replied and sat himself across from her.

"But you said _'she intrigues me'. _Doesn't that say something?"

He sighed. "Even so, that doesn't mean I want to race her. Yes, she intrigues me but that only because she's a mystery. Considering she pops out of no where and became the number one racer. Wouldn't you be interest to know who this person is and she had come from?"

"Right but still…"

"Okay I admit her skills are pretty good but that's all I can say."

"You shouldn't be underestimating her Syaoran. After all, she _did _beat me. _And _it was you and Eriol that taught me driving techniques. Anyway, you've seen only one race from her against me; you shouldn't be judging her." Meiling stated.

"True," he shrugged. "But that doesn't mean I want to race her."

"Fine, fine, I get you. Sakura's gonna be disappointed."

Syaoran's eyebrow rose. "Really? Why?"

She shrugged. "Well, she seems so excited when I said I'll talk to you concerning Cherry."

"Strange. She doesn't look that type that likes to race. She looks too innocent to be in the racing business."

"Ah but looks can be deceiving dear cousin. Besides I think she's pretty good with cars." Syaoran looked at her skeptically. "Seriously, she knows things about 'em. I was surprised myself since I don't know much about it. And I'm a racer."

"Interesting," Syaoran said thoughtfully.

"Say, what if Sakura _does _race, what would you do then?"

"…I dunno."

The two sat in silent, contemplating on their previous conversations.

Was it possible that Sakura was indeed a racer? Her knowledge about cars was astounding. Even though she said that her brother had taught her. But if she wasn't into cars herself, she wouldn't know so much about it. Her understanding about cars rivaled Syaoran and Eriol, it was shocking. Imagine Sakura was really a racer in disguise…Meiling shook her head. She needed to stop her imagination from running too wild.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." A voice called out from the doorway.

"No, we were just thinking…"

"Now that's a surprise," the voice teased.

Meiling threw a cushion but it was caught before hitting the target. "Shut up Eriol. You're opinion is not welcome."

He chuckled before sat himself on the couch next to Syaoran.

"What's with the laptop?"

"Come here," Eriol patted an empty seat next to him. Meiling rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a dog you know."

"Really? I'd have thought otherwise," he grinned.

Meiling narrowed her yes. "Being a bitch and all, you know." She punched his arm, hard.

"God woman, that hurts!" He rubbed his now, bruised arm.

"Good, it was meant to."

Syaoran shook his head. Children these days. "So what was it that you want to tell us?"

"Ah that." He opened his laptop. "See I was just browsing through some stuff—"

"You mean chatting with girls. I should tell Moyo about this." Meiling interrupted.

"—and I just happened to check on the Shinto's racing site." He continued on ignoring Meiling's input. "It appears that it was that time of the year."

Syaoran and Meiling looked at him in confusion.

"I'm not in the mood for one of your riddle Eriol." Syaoran said.

"You're never in the mood for anything!" he pouted.

Meiling giggled. "That sounds naughty. Is there something I should know?" She wriggled her brow suggestively.

The two boys looked at each and quickly separating themselves as far as they could.

"Oh god Mei! What the hell were you thinking?"

"The thing is, she wasn't thinking." Syaoran shuddered. "Let me make this clear. I. Like. boys." Eriol nodded vigorously.

"What do you know, I learn new things today." She grinned.

"Don't. Just don't even go there Mei." Syaoran glared at his cousin.

"Okay, that was disturbing. Must forget. Delete from mind. Delete. DELETE!" Eriol muttered. "Argh, nasty image. Nasty!" He shook his head violently. "So anyway, as I was saying, the Shinto's racing site."

"What about it?" Meiling asked, swallowing down her laughter. Teasing her cousin and Eriol was quite enjoyable! She must remember to pass along their rather _fun_conversation to her girlfriends.

"It's the yearly Shinto region racing event. It's happening in less than a month."

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE!" Meiling jumped up in delight.

"Is it like every year?" Syaoran asked.

"No not this year. I think the committees are promoting inter-region relationship or something. You see this year, Tuen Mun is included in our event too."

"What?"

Syaoran looked thoughtful. "In short, we have more competitors."

"Yes, that sums it up."

"We don't know much about them do we? I've heard that several of them are really skillful. Is that true Syaoran?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I've seen some of them race when I visited there. They are good…extremely good."

"Well, the good thing is…it's 500 to 100. We have a higher chance to win. Thank goodness for smart committees. Wouldn't want them to win the Shinto's cup now would we."

"How many per team?" Syaoran asked.

"10, while the rest is for free-racers."

"Not bad."

Syaoran nodded. "We need a meeting. Eriol, send the messages to the team."

"Aye."

Meiling stood up.

"And where are you off to?"

"Need to call Moyo. I don't think she knows about it yet."

"Be a dear and tell her I miss her will you." Eriol gave her a puppy eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "If I can remember it," and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was 20 minutes after the phone call. Meiling was currently sitting on the floor in Tomoyo's bedroom sipping her coke. Chiharu was sitting on her left and Tomoyo on her right. Sakura was next to Tomoyo and Jia was next to her. Rika came out from the bathroom and plopped herself on the empty spot. The 6 six girls were sitting in a circle-like position with snacks and drinks in the center.

"So the Shinto's racing event is here." Tomoyo said.

"Yup," Meiling confirmed and bit into her choc-chip biscuit. "But I don't know the whole detail. After the small talk with Eriol and Syaoran, I called you and here I am."

"I see. Let me get my laptop and we'll read about it." Tomoyo got up and went to her study table. She picked up her laptop and brought it back to the circle.

While Tomoyo was setting up, Sakura asked. "What racing event?"

"Every year, the Shinto region has a racing event where all the racers, with or without team, can enter and the winner will receive a trophy and some prizes. Unfortunately, there wasn't one last year due to some funding problem."

"Sounds like fun," Sakura said enthusiastically.

"It is. I love this event best. It's better than the usual racing comps."

"Alright let see here," Tomoyo said as she browsed through the page. "It said here that there are 500 spaces for Shinto people and 100 for Tuen Mun."

"Oh, that's new." Chiharu said.

"Yeah, this is the first time." Rika agreed.

"Mhmm. Eriol said they're promoting inter-region crap."

"It should be more fun, shouldn't it?" Sakura asked.

"I guess so. But that means there are tougher competitors. Tuen Mun has some awesome drivers."

"Yup, yup." Jia nodded.

"But that's what makes the race more thrilling. I mean you have to try your hardest to win." Sakura said. The girls were looking at her in surprise. "Right?" she added nervously, drinking her orange juice.

Meiling shook her head slightly and smiled. "You amaze me with all the things you know Sakura. It sounds as if you race." Sakura choked on her drink.

"Are you alright?" Rika asked.

"Y-Yeah. The juice went down the wrong tube. Nothing to worry about."

"Back to the event," Tomoyo continued on. "Each team is allowed to register up to 10 people, while the rest is for free-racers. And 100 spots for Tuen Mun people. Fair enough."

"When's the registering day? Moyo, we need to have a meeting."

"Yes we do," Tomoyo agreed. "As for the registering…it's in about a week time. Hmm, let's see the rules." She clicked through several pages before she found the right one.

"There'll be a time race to cut down to 100 people; that'd take around a week at the most. And then those 100 plus the 50 from Tuen Mun will be mixed and match for the next race, which is a tag race. The final 50 will again have a time race. Then the 10 qualifiers will have a drag race to determine the winner."

"Good lord, that sounds like a lot of hard work." Jia commented.

"Yeah,"

"How long is the event?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Usually a day or 2; depending on the weather and what's not. That's for the qualifiers. Not many people wanted to attend the elimination period. Nothing exciting really." Meiling explained.

"Ah I see. I wonder how the process works…"

"It's simple," Tomoyo started. "Once you've registered, you'll be given a certain number. That number is your ID for the event. If nothing has changed from the previous years; on the day of your race before you begin, you'll be given your ID number sticker for your car.

"The names of all contestants are listed on the site. Those who've lost will have their name crossed. I think this will be how we'll be matched. Random."

"Interesting. What about prizes?"

"Good question!"

"Let see…prizes…prizes…ah ha. The winner will be given a trophy, a bouquet, 1000, their name listed on the site until next year and…" Tomoyo paused. "A mysterious price...I wonder what it is. Anyway, in second and third place, you'll get a smaller bouquet with 500 and 250, respectively."

"Gosh, I could definitely use that money." Chiharu commented. The girls nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was around 11pm when Sakura got home. She went up to her room, showered and dressed in her PJ. After finishing combing her hair, she laid down on her bed. She processed all the information she was told earlier in her mind.

Sakura would definitely enter the event for sure. A bonus to that, she might even be lucky to race Syaoran, if lady luck was on her side. And furthermore, she would see Lei again. She was certain that Lei would enter and win all the way to the final round. With a smile on her face, she drifted off into a dream world.

For the next few weeks, she'd be extremely busy.

X

**BREAKING NEWS FOR UPDATE TODAY!: I'm working in all of the chapters if you're wondering why updates have been pretty late lately! ugh^^ and some reviewers I'm not gonna mention some name. I've already said on earlier that this story is not created by me. This story is from Dkwolves herself, but unfortunately she deleted her fanfiction account, resulting lost of this story, I was searching for this story when I suddenly remember this all of a sudden, and when I was searching through the internet I couldn't find it. It took me so fucking long looking for this story but managed to find it.**

**Desperate times comes with desperate measure, and being the so kind me Cesia-desu^^ I'm re-posting this story here. Easier and faster, so to make it easier for me to read Dkwolves' Racing Hearts, I did myself a favor and to some of her fans to re-post it here. I guess that person (**_**disappointed );**)_ **just ****skip through all the chapters and didn't bother reading my comments but that's okay ;) I do that too XD just lookin' for SyaoxSak scenes (XD duh why u think "_Till next time~" ALWAYS_ something to do with Syao and Sak moments) Reviews were really appreciated and I hope that at the end of this you will read this story over and over again.^^ Behalf of Dkwolves I'm sure she's happy that you guys put this on your alert and favorite list.  
**

**GIFT FROM CESIA TO READERS ^^ HERE! TGIS XD THANK GOD IT'S SATURDAY  
**

**NEXT UPDATE: 11/13/12 (If I'm not busy) chores chores chores, nagging mom la la la la la!  
**

_**Till next time~**_

_**Six girls and two boys stood in front of the check-in point. Sakura was being hug by all the girls as they said good-bye to one another.**_

_**"Thanks for coming guys," she said smiling.**_

_**"Anytime Kura,"**_

_**"And remember…don't do anything I wouldn't do." Meiling winked.**_

_**"I'll try…but I can't make any promises," she winked back. The girls giggled.**_

_**Eriol cleared his throat. "Well Sakura, I hope you have a fun time in Japan."**_

_**"Thanks Eriol," she smiled.**_

_**"Anyway…I think Syaoran here has something to say…right?" He nudged the amber eyes boy.**_

_**"Be careful."**_

_**Meiling groaned, "Is that all you're going to say to her? She'll be to gone for a whole two weeks! And that's all you're going to say to her?" Her outburst attracted many attentions.**_

_**Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "Th-thank you Syaoran," she said softly.**_

_**"You're welcome," he replied evenly but his face was a shade pinker.**_

_**"Argh! Hopeless! I tell you, hopeless!" Meiling grumbled causing the girls and Eriol to chuckle.**_

_**Looking at her watch, Sakura said, "I think I better go now. See you all later."**_

_**A chorus of byes were heard. Sakura waved and started walking forward to the check-in point.**_

_**"Little Blossom!" Syaoran called out, jogging up to her.**_

_**She turned around. "Yes?" She smiled and her emerald eyes lit up brightly.**_

_**His heart skipped a beat. "I…I'll see you in two weeks time."**_

_**She stared at him in hesitation before she stepped closer to him with a big smile on her face and gave him a quick hug. "Yes, I'll see you in two weeks."**_

_**Syaoran walked back to where his friends were with a small smile on his face.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A little bit of advice when reading this story is if you have Story Contrast on white, I suggest you turn it to black. Really better view^^**

******DISCLAIMER:I don't own this story. This story is created by Dkwolves but she deactivated her account so here I am^^ oh and I don't own CCS**

**Chapter 14  
**

**Chapter 14**

The bell had just rung in HK High. The students cheered as it signal the beginning of their winter break holiday. Sakura sigh happily as she packed her belongings.

"We're FREE!" Chiharu exclaimed in excitement.

"A month without school! Ah sweet freedom," Jia said. Once the five girls had finished their packing, they walked out the room together.

"We need to celebrate!"

"That we do." Tomoyo grinned.

"Who's for Clow say Aye,"

The chorus of Ayes were heard, followed by the sound giggles.

Twenty minutes later the five girls sat in an empty booth inside the café. Their drinks and cakes were in front of them.

"So, what's everyone planning to do this hol?" Rika asked.

"Getting ready for the event of course!" Jia said. "We only have a few weeks to practice."

"That and I'm visiting grandma with my parents for a week," Chiharu said.

"Let see," Tomoyo started counting off her fingers as she listed her plans. "Race. Clothes designing and making. Go to Paris with mum for a week. More racing. Go on date with Eriol…that's all I can think at the moment."

Rika giggled. "You have everything all planned out."

"Somewhat," Tomoyo smiled.

"I'm still plan-less, beside from the obvious racing." Rika sighed. "What about you Sakura?" She turned to Sakura who was drinking her favorite strawberry shakes.

"Errm well," Sakura began, swirling her straw in circle. "I'm planning to visit my brother in Japan for a week or two. And then…" _Continue on with my nightly activities until the big day. _"I don't know. Probably be bored out of my mind until the hol is over," she laughed.

"Oh, going back to Japan huh? That's nice. I haven't been there myself." Jia said.

"Mhmm, I haven't been there since I moved here." Tomoyo added.

"When are you leaving?" Rika asked.

"In a few days,"

"Hey girls!"

The five girls turned around at the source of the voice.

"Mei! Good to see you!"

Meiling grinned as she sat herself down on an empty spot, next to Sakura.

"Thank goodness for school holiday. I'm about to die from overwork," she complained. "Anyhow, what are you girls up to?"

"We were just talking about our plan for the holiday. And Sakura here was saying she's going to Japan." Meiling brow rose.

"Really? That's great. Syaoran and Eriol are planning to go there as well. They won't tell me why though." She shook her head. "Really, I ought to smack to hell out of 'em for having secrets." The girls giggled.

It was nearly 6pm when the girls bid goodbyes to one another and headed home.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I heard she's coming."

A young man with dark brown hair nodded. "Yes."

"Can't wait, I've missed her." The black hair man grinned.

"You touch her, you die. Clear?"

"Crystal." But the grin never fades.

xxxxxxxxxx

**/Next morning/**

Sakura was asleep on her bed hidden beneath her pink quilt. She shifted slightly as the sun shone through the curtain, lightening her room. She shifted again at the sound of a loud alarm clock in the silent bedroom. Placing the pillow above her head, she buried herself deeper beneath the quilt. She could still hear the sound, loud and clear. Groaning Sakura threw the quilt and pillow off of her and opened her eyes. She blinked, adjusting to the bright light. Rolling to the side, she turned the alarm off. Yawning, Sakura got up and stretch, and then walked into the bathroom.

Half an hour later Sakura made her way downstairs. She greeted her dad in the kitchen and helped him carrying their breakfast to the table. The two sat down at their usual spot and started eating. Half way during the meal, Fujitaka interrupted the silence.

"I wish I could go with you but I can't. I'm sorry honey," he said sadly. "Unfortunately, I have an important meeting in China that I can't miss."

"That's alright dad, I understand. And I'm sure Touya will as well. " Sakura smiled reassuringly seeing that her dad's face saddened.

"Thanks honey. But do tell Touya that he should come and visit us here sometimes. And that I've missed him."

"Will do dad," she smiled.

"Oh and do try to persuade him to live with us here."

Sakura giggled and thought about his racing team back in Japan. "I doubt it dad, but I'll try."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with cherries on top?"

Sigh. "No. No. No."

A voice chuckled. "We'll be scouting around…seeing how other teams are doing and things like that."

"Thank YOU! That wasn't hard was it?" Meiling scoffed at her cousin.

Syaoran sigh and shook his head. "Do you have to know everything?"

"YES!" She shouted before adding, "As long as it involves the team…and Sakura of course." Eriol chuckled.

"Now that you have your answer, you can go."

Meiling crossed her arms, "Why? You have more secrets?"

"No. I want to discuss something with Eriol. Privately," he added.

Meiling narrowed her eyes and was about to retort but Eriol interrupted her first. "Don't you have an outing with the girls? It's…10 already. Aren't you going to be late?"

She gasped, looking at her own wrist watch. "No way! Crap, I'm going to be late!" She ran out of the room and closed the door with a bang.

"Well…"Eriol looked expectantly at Syaoran.

"What?"

"A thank you would be nice. I got rid of her after all." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

**/Two days later/**

Six girls and two boys stood in front of the check-in point. Sakura was being hug by all the girls as they said good-bye to one another.

"Thanks for coming guys," she said smiling.

"Anytime Kura,"

"And remember…don't do anything I wouldn't do." Meiling winked.

"I'll try…but I can't make any promises," she winked back. The girls giggled.

Eriol cleared his throat. "Well Sakura, I hope you have a fun time in Japan."

"Thanks Eriol," she smiled.

"Anyway…I think Syaoran here has something to say…right?" He nudged the amber eyes boy.

"Be careful."

Meiling groaned, "Is that all you're going to say to her? She'll be to gone for a whole two weeks! And that's all you're going to say to her?" Her outburst attracted many attentions.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "Th-thank you Syaoran," she said softly.

"You're welcome," he replied evenly but his face was a shade pinker.

"Argh! Hopeless! I tell you, hopeless!" Meiling grumbled causing the girls and Eriol to chuckle.

Looking at her watch, Sakura said, "I think I better go now. See you all later."

A chorus of byes were heard. Sakura waved and started walking forward to the check-in point.

"Little Blossom!" Syaoran called out, jogging up to her.

She turned around. "Yes?" She smiled and her emerald eyes lit up brightly.

His heart skipped a beat. "I…I'll see you in two weeks time."

She stared at him in hesitation before she stepped closer to him with a big smile on her face and gave him a quick hug. "Yes, I'll see you in two weeks."

Syaoran walked back to where his friends were with a small smile on his face.

X

_**Till next time~**_

**/Hong Kong/**

_**"Why can't I go too?" Meiling sulked.**_

_**"Stop sulking Mei."**_

_**"I am NOT sulking!"**_

_**Syaoran gave her a 'whatever you say' look. Meiling hmmped and cross her arms.**_

_**"All packed Syaoran?" Eriol asked as he stepped into Syaoran's room.**_

_**"Yeah,"**_

_**Glancing in Meiling's direction, Eriol raise his brow. "Are you…sulking Mei?"**_

_**"I am NOT sulking! Must I repeat myself!"**_

_**Eriol put his hand up defensively. "Geez no need to bite my head Mei."**_

_**"I don't like you!" She shouted and stomped off, shutting the door with a loud bang.**_

_**"You? Or me?"**_

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Five hours later, Syaoran and Eriol stood inside the Tokyo airport. They gathered their luggages and called a taxi to drop them off at the five-star hotel that was booked under the name Li.**_

_**Syaoran's and Eriol's rooms were next to each other. Once inside, Syaoran had started to unpack and when he was done, he lied down on the queen size bed, resting.**_

_**This was not the first time Syaoran had been in Japan. He was here many times before and was fluent in Japanese. Eriol and Meiling were the same. Thinking about things, his mind started to wander to a certain emerald eyes girl. He wondered what she was doing now. Sighing inwardly, he closed his eyes.**_

_**He had forgotten to ask for her address and phone numbers.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: A little bit of advice when reading this story is if you have Story Contrast on white, I suggest you turn it to black. Really better view^^**

******DISCLAIMER:I don't own this story. This story is created by Dkwolves but she deactivated her account so here I am^^ oh and I don't own CCS**

**Chapter 15  
**

**Chapter 15**

"….thank you for flying with us. Enjoy your stay in Japan and have a nice afternoon." The intercom went off as soon as the plane has landed. Sakura stood up from her seat and stretch. Gathering her belongings and bag from the compartment, she waited patiently for the line to move so she could get off the plane.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Where is she? She's late!" The black hair young-man paced around, looking at his watch every five seconds.

"Stop your pacing Ryo!" Ryo stopped for a bit before he started again.

"Ryo dude, even her brother is not as anxious as you."

"Shut up Tak. I'm just excited to see her!" The one called Tak, shook his head.

"Ryo…if you don't stop this instant, you'll not be allowed to enter any race for a month."

Ryo stopped dead in his track. "Oh come on King, that's just too harsh. I ju—"

"I mean it," Ryo sighed in defeat. Several seconds later a sound of foot tapping could be heard.

King twitched, veins popping, glaring at the irritating man. Tak chuckled in amusement.

"Ryo…"the name was pronounced slowly and deliberately.

Ryo didn't hear or he chose not to, continued tapping his foot. King was slowly loosing his temper to the annoying young man.

"That's it! You're—"

"Cherry!" Ryo shouted, cutting him off completely. He ran excitedly to the said girl and enveloped her into a big hug before spinning her around. A melodic laughter could be heard from the girl.

"Good to see you too Ryo," she laughed, her eyes shone in happiness.

"Hello Sakura,"

"Hi Tak," she smiled, hugging the boy.

"Watanabe, get your hands off of her."

"Awwh King!" Ryo pouted and he reluctantly let go. Sakura giggled and ran up to King and embraced him a bear hug.

"I missed you…Touya."

Touya smiled gently at his sister and patted her head affectionately. "Come, let's get you home."

"Ok!"

"Watanabe, get Sakura's things and meet us back at the house." Without leaving any room for protest, Touya took Sakura's hand and led her out.

Tak chuckled at the confused Ryo. "He only calls me that when he's mad at me. What the hell did I do?"

"You were hugging his sister,"

"So? What's wrong with that?" He asked grabbing Sakura's luggage.

Tak shook in his head in amusement, "Touya is _very_ protective of her. Touching her, _hugging _her, especially in front of him is a death wish for you."

Ryo gulped. "You're kidding?"

"No one will ever find your body." Tak hid his grin and walked away. He nearly laughed when he heard something fell onto the ground with a loud thud. 'I love my life.'

Ryo paled. "I'm too young to die!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Half and hour later a black spider pulled up into the similar drive way of a two storey house. Sakura and Touya got out of the car. He unlocked the front door and the two of them stepped inside.

"Home sweet home," Sakura smiled and walked around the bottom level of the house. She walked back into the lounge room and plopped down onto the couch.

"This place hasn't changed much," she commented when Touya reappeared.

"Why change anything?" He said as he placed down a glass of orange juice and a water bottle onto the table, he sat next to her.

"Admit it, you're just lazy," she giggled. At that moment, the sound of front door opened was heard, followed by voices of two people.

"Don't pull my leg Tak, it's not funny!"

"Ryo, have I ever lie?"

Ryo sighed. "Honestly…I can't tell the difference when you're lying or not."

Tak chuckled slightly as he closed the front door and proceeds inside the house. As the two reached the lounge room, Ryo froze upon seeing Touya. He dropped the luggage he was carrying.

"NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" He screamed and disappeared upstairs. Sakura looked at Tak in confusion while Touya only raise his eyebrow.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, don't worry about him,"

"Do I even want to know what you did to him Takashi?" Tak only laugh.

xxxxxxxxxx

Five days had passed since Sakura's arrival in Tokyo. The first day she was at home resting, and on the second day, she went back to her old school to visit her friends and ex-teachers. And for the remaining three days, she went out, shopping or wandering around some new places until late afternoon, or when her brother had returned from University. Sakura was glad that at last it was Friday, for it meant that her brothers and the others would be on a break, and therefore, she would finally get to do some interest things.

On that same afternoon, while she was reading a magazine on the couch, Touya, Ryo and Takashi had returned from the University. Ryo and Takashi walked into lounge room where she was, while Touya went upstairs.

"'ello Cher!" Ryo greeted and plopped down next to her.

"Hi Ryo, Tak. How have your day been?" She smacked Ryo's hand as he reached for her sandwich on the table. "Get your own."

"I was fine but would've been better if you'd give me that yummy looking sandwich."

"Nice try Ryo but better luck next time," she giggled.

"My day was alright, what about yours?" Takashi asked as he sat down opposite them.

"Boring, as usual. I went to the park for a few hours, then to the mall to buy some magazine to re—Hey! That's mine!"

Ryo grinned as he chewed and swallowed the last piece of a sandwich. "Not anymore." He added, "It's delicious by the way."

Sakura grabbed a nearby cushion and started hitting him with it.

"Hey—ow ow. Sto—ow. My hea—ow. No. No more!" Sakura wasn't listening and continued to hit him. "NO! Not the—ow—hair…" he sighed as Sakura ruffled and messed his hair. "Are you done yet woman?"

"Quite," she giggled and observed her work. Ryo's face was flushed and his hair was flying in all direction.

Takashi chuckled. Ryo glare at him, giving him the 'shut up' look. Touya chose to appear at that time. He gave Ryo an amusement look before sitting down next to Takashi.

"Is that your new trend?" Touya asked nodding to Ryo's disheveled hair.

"Yeah. What do you think?" he asked, flipping his hair.

"I think it resembles a bird nest."

Sakura and Takashi burst of laughing. Ryo's mouth dropped causing the two to laugh louder.

"Thanks," he muttered, fixing his hair. "What a way to boost my confidence."

"Your ego is big enough as it is."

"Why are you being so cruel?"

xxxxxxxxxx

The following morning at 10am, Sakura was cooking breakfast in the kitchen when Ryo and Takashi turned up. When she had finished her cooking, the four ate their breakfast at the dinning table. It was then she learned that there would be a race tonight between NOX (Touya's team) and the Lighting (some new team).

xxxxxxxxxx

It was finally the night time. Sakura stood next to Touya, Ryo, and Takashi as the team was getting ready for the race. Hikaru, one of the NOX members was the one that represented the team. Touya gave the usual pep talk to the team before the race began.

Close to an hour later, the race has ended. And as Sakura had thought, NOX had won. It was an easy win. NOX, along with Sakura, Touya, Ryo and Takashi went to celebrate their victory at the club called the 'Butterfly'.

The bouncer opened the way for them into the club. Once in, a woman with long reddish/brown hair met them.

"Hello Kings, Takashi, Sakura."

Touya was the Tokyo King and Ryo was the Shadow King. Their dubbed names were known throughout Tokyo and most of the provinces in the racing community. Touya was the number one racer in Tokyo and has never been beaten, yet. Ryo was called the Shadow King because his techniques were exactly that, shadowing. He could mimicked the skills of others and used as his own flawlessly. He loved to shadow his opponents before winning the race.

"Good evening to you, my lady Kaho," the ever charming, Takashi greeted as he took hold of her hand and kissed at the back. Touya rolled his eyes, Ryo grinned and Sakura giggled. Kaho had always called Touya and Ryo as Kings.

"Charming as always," Kaho smiled.

"Of course," he winked and let go of her hand.

Kaho Mizuki, the owner of the Butterfly, led them upstairs to the VIP room. The Butterfly was the regular place where NOX hung out. Kaho was Touya's friend. He'd met her during a race. To Sakura and other NOX members however, knew better.

Sakura had made up her mind. Before she went back to Hong Kong, she'd get those two together. Somehow.

It was the largest room available at the Butterfly and only opened for NOX – a high rank NOX. Inside the room was a complete home-theater set – a large plasma TV complete with stereo systems against one wall. A mini-bar on the right near-back corner, complete with glasses and beverages. There was a large one-way window at the back of the room where the outsider couldn't see through the inside. The room was also sound proof.

Nearly the centre-back of the room was a medium size coffee table that was surrounded by couches. The Kings and Sakura sat themselves down at their usual spot. Sakura sat next to Touya on one couch, Ryo on one and Takashi on the other.

"The usual?"

"Yes, thanks Kaho." Kaho nodded.

"I'll be right back."

After Kaho left the room, Ryo turned on the TV. He changed channels until he found the one he liked – the Terminator 3.

"That movie is so old!" Sakura commented.

Ryo shrugged. "Better this than that cheesy chick flick. Or that black and white movie."

Several minutes later, Kaho came back in with one of the waitress who was holding a tray filled with drinks and snacks. She told the girl to set the things down on the table and then dismissed her. Before Kaho could sit down, Sakura got up and drag the woman to where her brother sat. She then, settled herself next to Ryo. She gave her brother an innocent look when he glanced at her. Kaho only gave her a small smile in which Sakura returned.

Ryo nudged her and whispered, "You planning to get those two together?"

"Mhmm,"

"Good luck with that. We've…well _I've_tried but your brother is just too…stubborn."

Sakura grinned. "That's why I'm here."

xxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later, the three men and Sakura arrived at the house. Takashi dragged the half-drunk Ryo who was singing his opera song into the house and up the stairs.

"Baby…I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOOOOOU!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Awwh. Don't you love me?"

"I swear once you're sober, I'll kick your ASS!"

Sakura couldn't help herself but giggle. Touya rubbed his temple. He could feel a headache coming. Turning around, he kissed Sakura's forehead and bid her goodnight.

xxxxxxxxxx

**/Next Morning/**

"Arrgh. I hate hang-over." Ryo plopped himself down on the kitchen stool, placing his head on the wooded bench.

"Good morning!"

"Please don't shout. I feel like my head's going to explode."

"Serves you right," Takashi smirked. Ryo pouted.

"Here, drink this Ryo. It should help with your hangover."

"Thanks Cher!." Ryo smiled in gratitude while accepting a strong black coffee from her. "Hmmm, you'll make a good housewife one day. Say—"

"Maybe a trip to a hospital will do you good hmm, Watanabe?" Another voice interrupted. Ryo gulped.

"Ah haha," he laughed nervously. "Good morning King. Lovely day isn't it?"

"It will be," Touya replied cracking his knuckles.

"R-Right," Ryo stuttered. Takashi snickered. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!"

xxxxxxxxxx

**/Hong Kong/**

"Why can't I go too?" Meiling sulked.

"Stop sulking Mei."

"I am NOT sulking!"

Syaoran gave her a 'whatever you say' look. Meiling hmmped and cross her arms.

"All packed Syaoran?" Eriol asked as he stepped into Syaoran's room.

"Yeah,"

Glancing in Meiling's direction, Eriol raise his brow. "Are you…sulking Mei?"

"I am NOT sulking! Must I repeat myself!"

Eriol put his hand up defensively. "Geez no need to bite my head Mei."

"I don't like you!" She shouted and stomped off, shutting the door with a loud bang.

"You? Or me?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Five hours later, Syaoran and Eriol stood inside the Tokyo airport. They gathered their luggages and called a taxi to drop them off at the five-star hotel that was booked under the name Li.

Syaoran's and Eriol's rooms were next to each other. Once inside, Syaoran had started to unpack and when he was done, he lied down on the queen size bed, resting.

This was not the first time Syaoran had been in Japan. He was here many times before and was fluent in Japanese. Eriol and Meiling were the same. Thinking about things, his mind started to wander to a certain emerald eyes girl. He wondered what she was doing now. Sighing inwardly, he closed his eyes.

He had forgotten to ask for her address and phone numbers.

xxxxxxxxxx

**NEXT WEEK IS 1 WEEK OFF^^ I'm hoping I can do fast typing, I thought this was gonna be easy. Thanks for those who said Thanks to me for re-posting this story XD o ^^ o **

**I luv you all SyaoxSak lovers let's spread Card Captor Sakura FanFiction Archive all through the internet to get new authors to write more. I've been looking for new story and change characters to Sakura and Syaoran but it's not easy looking for the same "ideal type" of character that will fit Syaoran and Sakura. If you guys have any recently read stories (complete) and it's not a CCS please do tell so I can check it out.  
**

_**Till next time~**_

_**Sakura opened her mouth and was about to start talking again when she finally noticed the two young men. She gasped in shock.**_

_**"Syao-Li? Eriol? What are you two doing here?" She squeaked, looking at the two boys nervously, hoping they didn't catch her mistake.**_

_**"You know them Sa—"**_

_**"Cherry!" she shouted, a bit too loudly. The group looked at her in surprise. This was bad. Really, really bad. "Yes, I've met them in HK." Sakura thanked her lucky star for the cap she was wearing.**_

_**Takashi looked at her knowingly and grinned. "Ah I see, met them as 'Cherry' then."**_

_**Sakura wanted to smack him. How obvious could he be! She took a chance and glanced at the Hong Kong's boys and let out a relieve sigh. They didn't take notice of Takashi wording. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't smack him. And that was what she did.**_

_**"Hey! What was that for?"**_

_**She glared at him before answering. "I felt like it." Sakura glanced at Syaoran's direction once again and blushed. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him and his teasing.**_

_**Touya took in the situation quietly. He noticed the gobsmack look his sister had when she saw the two boys. How she interrupted Takashi with her alias name. Not to mention the way she looked at the amber eyed boy. Touya decided that he didn't that look. Especially the blushing she had on her face. No. Not at all.**_

_**He was sure that there was something going on between Sakura and the Chinese brat. He'd get to the bottom of this.**_

_**"It's time." Touya said, glaring at Syaoran before he took a hold of Sakura's hand and led her to the starting line. Eriol looked at Syaoran in question but he just shrugged. Takashi on the other hand grinned knowingly.**_

_**"Good luck Syao," Takashi patted his friend's back and left towards the starting line.**_

_**"What was that? And why did Tak wish you luck when you're not even racing?"**_

_**Syaoran shrugged uncaring.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A little bit of advice when reading this story is if you have Story Contrast on white, I suggest you turn it to black. Really better view^^**

******DISCLAIMER:I don't own this story. This story is created by Dkwolves but she deactivated her account so here I am^^ oh and I don't own CCS**

******Chapter 16  
**

**********Chapter 16**  
  
"Cherry! WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOOU!" Ryo's voice called out. He poked his head into the lounge room and saw Sakura sitting on the couch with a magazine in her hands. "Ah, there you are!" He plopped down next to her on the couch. Sakura glanced up from her magazine in question.

"I have news for you!"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well...what are you reading? Cosmo? You're reading that girls' crap?"

"If you haven't notice…I AM a girl!" She snatched the magazine back from him in annoyance.

Ryo's mouth formed an 'o'. "And all this time…I thought you were a boy!"

Sakura gasped and started smacking Ryo with the magazine.

"OWW! Jokes, jokes! No. Stop! I yield, I yield!" Sakura stopped and glared at the dark hair boy instead. Ryo nursed his bruised arms. "God woman, you're such a violent little thing!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Do you want to repeat that?" Ryo shook his head. "I thought so."

Ryo sighed under his breath and mumbled, "This family is after my blood."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he quickly replied. Sakura nodded, knowing fully that he was lying but chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You were going to tell me something?"

"What? Oh that! Right," he paused. "There's going to be a race between NOX and Knights tomorrow's night. Also, the Thunder Brothers have once again, challenged your brother." Ryo sighed and shook his head, "I swear those two idiots don't know the word quit. They'll need a miracle to win against King!"

Sakura lightly squealed. Two races in a week! How awesome was that!

"So who?" she asked once she calmed down.

Ryo grinned, "Yours truly."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Oh my god! That's fantastic!" Sakura screamed in delight, her magazine forgotten on the floor. "I haven't seen you in action for ages. Oooh! I can't wait. This is going to be so much fun!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Yo! Long time no see my friend." A person said, slapping the back of the young man with blue hair that was sitting on couch.

"Yes, long time indeed." Eriol smiled and told the young man to sit.

"So, where's his royal pain the ass?" Eriol chuckled and glanced over his shoulder.

"He's behind me isn't he?" The young man turned around with a goofy grin on his face. "Syao my man! How have you been?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and sat down. "Worst, now that I've seen you."

"Ouch. I think you've just break my heart."

"Shut up Tak. Stop being such a drama queen." Takashi grinned.

"So, how long will you stay?"

"Probably for another 4 days," Eriol answered. Takashi nodded.

"Good. You came just in time." Syaoran raise his brow. "A race. Tomorrow's night."

"Team?"

"Knights…and NOX,"

"Your team?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah and this time, you get to see them in action."

"We'll see how good they are."

Takashi smirked, "You won't be disappointed."

xxxxxxxxxx

Finally the fateful night had arrived.

Sakura had just finished changing into her usual 'night' clothes. Tonight, she was wearing a black halter top which had a picture of a cherry blossom in the centre, a tight faded blue jeans. She was about to leave the room but decided to grab a white cap in the last minute and put it on. When she was done, she went down stairs. Touya was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He nodded when he saw her and then started walking. Sakura followed him out into the garage and into the car.

Twenty minutes later, the Kinomoto siblings had reached their destination, the Tokyo Street. As usual, the area was packed. Most of the Tokyo's teams had attended tonight's race. As soon as the car stopped, Sakura jumped out and ran to where Ryo was.

"RYO!"

"How are you this fine night?" he asked, smiling.

"Excited!" Sakura beamed. "When will the race starts?"

Looking at his watch, he replied. "Hmm…in about 20 minutes."

"GREAT!"

"Hello King!" Ryo greeted. Touya nodded and stood next to Sakura.

"You know what'll happen if you lose Watanabe."

Ryo groaned. "Oh come on Touya."

Sakura giggled, she knew perfectly well what would happen if Ryo had lost.

"I am not going to wash the team's cars…again!"

"Then don't lose." Ryo groaned once more. Ryo had lost once against some no name team. Touya was annoyed that he could be so careless, so he said "next time you lose, you'll be punished". Of course, Ryo being Ryo didn't believe that Touya would go through with his threat. So, once again he had lost. Touya simply ordered him to wash the team's cars. But at that time, Touya had said he was feeling generous, so Ryo ended up washing only 20 cars. However next time, he had to wash all of the cars, which were about 50 or more. After that one time, Ryo had taken Touya's threat very, very seriously. He had learnt his lesson.

"Where's Takashi?" Touya asked, ignoring the sulking Ryo.

"He said he's picking up his friends." One of the NOX's members answered.

"Get ready Watanabe. And stop sulking."

"I do not sulk!" He shouted but Touya was long gone. Sakura giggled.

"There, there." She patted his back.

"Thanks," he sniffed. "Hmm, I think I should get ready or else King will kill me."

"I agree," Sakura said in a mocked seriousness. "And without Tak here to stop him…well, it won't be pretty for you."

Ryo shuddered. The Kinomoto siblings were downright scary.

"Come on, let's go!" Sakura dragged him towards where his car was and of course it had to be next to Touya.

Touya was talking to Knights' leader. His expression was stoic as usual but Sakura could see that he was irritated. Ryo and Sakura stood next to him, listening to the conversation quietly.

"As I said before…_King_," the Knights' leader spat out the name like it was poisonous causing Sakura to frown. "Our team is number one in Kyoto and will definitely be number one here as well," he said conceitedly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in distaste. Who the hell did he think he was, talking to the Tokyo King like that? She was about to give him a piece of her mind, and seems that Ryo had the same thought, but they were interrupted.

"So what do you say? I think a little bet will make this game more… interesting."

"We don't do bet, Hiroshi." Touya answered shortly.

"Oh c'mon Touya-" Sakura twitch at how casually this Hiroshi man called her brother. "-a little bet won't hurt. It'll probably stimulate our racers even more."

"Boss, I think the NOX are probably a bunch of chicken." A man with dirty bleached blonde hair spoke up. Hiroshi snickered.

"Don't say thing like that Neo."

Ryo was gritting his teeth, clenching and unclenching his fisted hand. How dare this _thing _insulted, not only Touya but NOX as a whole.

"We accept." Ryo blinked and turned towards the shortest person in the group.

"Who do you think you are little girl, butting into a big man's business." The wannabe foreigner sneered. Ignoring the comment, Sakura asked, smiling.

"What are the conditions, _Hiroshi_?"

Hiroshi grinned nastily. "The NOX must admit defeat and declare that Knights is superior to them. But most importantly, NOX is to be Knights' underling for six months."

"Now wait a minute you—"

"Is that all?" Sakura interrupted once again. Her smile was still on her face.

"Well, that was the condition before I see you," he leered. "If NOX lose, _you'll _become Knights' property."

"PROPERTY? Who the hell do you think you are bastards?" Ryo yelled.

Ignoring Ryo's outburst, Sakura turned towards her brother with a determine looks in her eyes.

Touya inwardly sighed. Sakura had made up her mind and nothing, including himself, could stop her. "We accept."

"Fantastic!" Hiroshi grinned.

"And what if the Knights lost?" Sakura asked.

"We'll become NOX's subordinate for six months and whatever you wish us to do. Not like that'll happen." He added.

Sakura smiled sweetly, a tad too sweet in Ryo's opinion. She turned to Ryo, her expression had changed. Her emerald eyes had darkened into forest green, she shortly said, "Smash them."

"If you lose Watanabe...you'll know the true meaning of the word 'Demon'." Touya added. Ryo paled considerably. How could he forget? Before Touya became the Tokyo King, he was known as the Demon King. And now that his sister fate was in his hands, losing was not an option.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What a crowd!" Eriol remarked as Takashi drove past through what seems to be like an endless rows of cars.

Takashi shrugged. He was used to see this kind of crowds.

"NOX must be really popular around here."

Takashi smirked. "What can I say? We have two Kings in our team."

Syaoran had to admit that the numbers of people attended tonight was unusually large. Even when his team was racing, it could not compare to this.

"Alright, here we are." Takashi said as he parked the car. "I'll introduce you to King."

The trio walked towards where Touya was. The tension in the air was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"Whoa, it's hard to breathe here." Takashi commented. "What's up King? And where are those two?"

"In his car,"

Takashi nodded. "Oh yeah, Touya, these are my friends from HK, Syaoran and Eriol. Guys this is Touya or King, NOX's leader."

Touya acknowledged the two young men. Eriol was smiling and being friendly but the chocolate haired boy…Touya narrowed his eyes. There was something about him. Touya just didn't like him. He didn't know why but everything in him hated the young man.

"So, tell me why there's so much tension in the air?"

"I've accepted a bet,"

Takashi blinked once.

Twice.

Was he hearing thing? Did he just said- "Come again?"

"Knights have made a bet and I've, no _she _has accepted it."

"You're betting!" Takashi looked at him disbelief. Touya rolled his eyes.

"Get over it Takashi. Besides it's not like I have a choice."

Takashi nodded dumbly. He was trying to get over the initial shock. Touya Kinomoto hated gambling more than anything in life. His close friend was dead due to an illegal gambling. Some mafia killed him because the guy couldn't pay back the money he owed.

"You mind explaining?"

Touya sighed and started explaining from the beginning.

"Ah I see. What a bunch of conceited moron, no wonder she accepted it." Takashi shook his head and snickered. "She really said 'smash them'?" Seeing Touya nodded in affirmative, Takashi grinned. "This is getting even more fun!"

The same thought ran through Syaoran's and Eriol's minds. Who the heck was this '_she' _person?

At that moment, a familiar voice called out. Syaoran and Eriol turned around and were surprised at the person they saw.

"Takkie! You're here! Did Touya—"

"Yes, yes he did. I must say this will be one unforgettable race." Sakura agreed whole heartedly. She still didn't notice the two young men that stood next to Takashi and continued speaking.

"I felt bad for Ryo though. I mean not only he has the pressure from racing but from this as well. But I know he can do it, I have faith in him."

Takashi smiled.

"He knows he can't lose 'cause if he did…" Takashi glanced at Touya. "Well, let's not go there."

Sakura opened her mouth and was about to start talking again when she finally noticed the two young men. She gasped in shock.

"Syao-Li? Eriol? What are you two doing here?" She squeaked, looking at the two boys nervously, hoping they didn't catch her mistake.

"You know them Sa—"

"Cherry!" she shouted, a bit too loudly. The group looked at her in surprise. This was bad. Really, _really _bad. "Yes, I've met them in HK." Sakura thanked her lucky star for the cap she was wearing.

Takashi looked at her knowingly and grinned. "Ah I see, met them as 'Cherry' then."

Sakura wanted to smack him. How obvious could he be! She took a chance and glanced at the Hong Kong's boys and let out a relieve sigh. They didn't take notice of Takashi wording. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't smack him. And that was what she did.

"Hey! What was that for?"

She glared at him before answering. "I felt like it." Sakura glanced at Syaoran's direction once again and blushed. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him and his teasing.

Touya took in the situation quietly. He noticed the gobsmack look his sister had when she saw the two boys. How she interrupted Takashi with her alias name. Not to mention the way she looked at the amber eyed boy. Touya decided that he didn't that look. Especially the blushing she had on her face. No. Not at all.

He was sure that there was something going on between Sakura and the Chinese brat. He'd get to the bottom of this.

"It's time." Touya said, glaring at Syaoran before he took a hold of Sakura's hand and led her to the starting line. Eriol looked at Syaoran in question but he just shrugged. Takashi on the other hand grinned knowingly.

"Good luck Syao," Takashi patted his friend's back and left towards the starting line.

"What was that? And why did Tak wish you luck when you're not even racing?"

Syaoran shrugged uncaring.

xxxxxxxxxx

"How do you know them?"

Sakura groaned. She loved Touya but sometimes his over protectiveness was a pain.

"I told you, in HK. They're my friend's cousins and she introduced them to me."

"Sakura,"

"Fine," she sighed. "They know me as both Sakura and Cherry. Sakura is their friend while Cherry is their opponent." Touya was quiet, waiting for her to continue. "I've raced against their team members before and—"

"Tell me how…_Sakura _know them," Touya interrupted.

"Yes, do tell. I'm curious myself." Takashi joined them.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Like I said before, my friend introduced them to me. They're cousins. And Eriol is Tomoyo's—you remember her, my childhood best friend? Well, he's her boyfriend. And Syaoran is Eriol's best friend and we hung out together a couple of times. End of story."

Touya wasn't satisfied with her story. "Tell me more about the brown hair Chinese brat."

"Syaoran's not a brat!" she scolded.

"Syaoran is it?" Takashi grinned. "If I could recall, he _never _lets anyone call him that unless they're close."

Touya narrowed his eyes at Takashi's statement.

"Umm…oh the race is starting soon. I still haven't wish Ryo good luck." Sakura ran off leaving an infuriated brother and an amused Takashi.

Touya turned to Takashi, "Tell me."

"Syaoran's a good person. He may be a bit cold but he's honest and trustworthy. He'd _never _cheat in any circumstances and he doesn't flirt with girls…unless he likes her.

"He's a racer as well, a leader of his team actually, the Emperor. One of the top racing team in HK, not to mention he's the top in his region. His skills, techniques and strategies are superb. He's pretty ruthless to his opponent…just like you."

Touya listened to every single word that Takashi had said. He contemplated the situation and came up with one conclusion.

"I don't like the Chinese brat."

X

**TO Saki-hime sama: yes I have noticed there are few grammar errors but I left it as it is as it was written (damn repeating XD ) by Dkwolves-sama. I don't like making a lot of changes from her original so I left it as it is. I just fixed a few of her spelling problems and etc.. like she spells realize to realise and then there's** _**mySakura** ** space** **problems.**_ **Oh the wrong spelling part that is not part of the story, I did that on purpose, I _luv_ spelling it this way XDD**

**P.S. Readers I'm noticing instead of 5reviews per chapter it dropped down to 4 how sad~ **

**Anyways thanks to those that still review, nee-chan is doing her best typing all this. Wish me luck for fast update! v ^^ v  
**

_**Till next time~**_

_**Twenty minutes later, Sakura was bored out of her mind. Her brother had been talking to Kaho, not that she minded; she wanted to hook those two up anyway. Takashi and Ryo were singing an off-tune key with the karaoke. Eriol joined them once in a while. And Syaoran…Sakura glanced at him with a small smile on her face. Syaoran looked up from his magazine and their eyes met. Sakura blushed in embarrassment at being caught and quickly diverted her eyes. Syaoran shrugged and went back reading.**_

_**Sakura sighed and announced that she was going downstairs to dance. She stood up before Touya could refuse. She started walking when she tripped and fell. She groaned and sat down, checking to see if her ankle was sprain or not. Sighing in relieve that it was not, she leant back on her seat when she felt it moved.**_

_**She blinked. Did it just…move? She shifted slightly when 'it' moved again. Blinking in confusion she was about to speak when 'it' spoke.**_

_**"Would you mind get off me?"**_

_**Sakura turned around, her eyes widen in surprise. She was staring straight into an annoyed amber eyed boy. Why were they so close?**_

_**"W-what?"**_

_**"I said, get off of me." He repeated. Sakura blinked at him in confusion and gasped before she quickly jumped up.**_

_**"I—I didn't realise—I didn't mean—I'm sorry!" Her face burned with embarrassment.**_

_**"Whatever," he waved away her apology. "Next time check the seats if it was taken before you sit."**_

_**"R-right," she blushed and hastily went back to her couch, dance forgotten.**_

_**Syaoran frowned as soon as she left him. He had unintentionally breathed in her scent and was surprised to find it was mixture of vanilla and strawberry with a minute tint of peach. Her scent was the same as his blossom. Could it be a coincidence? Could someone smelt like one another? Was that possible? The more he thought about it, the more he became aggravated.**_

_**Syaoran growled low in his throat and snatched his drink from the table; he drank the entire content in one big gulp. The girl and her mysteries were giving him headaches.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: A little bit of advice when reading this story is if you have Story Contrast on white, I suggest you turn it to black. Really better view^^**

******DISCLAIMER:I don't own this story. This story is created by Dkwolves but she deactivated her account so here I am^^ oh and I don't own CCS**

******Last Updated: 11/16/12  
**

******Updated: 11/18/12 (2DAYS LATER) Sunday 9:46 am  
**

******Chapter 17  
**

**Chapter 17**

"There'll be people instructing which directions you should go along the way. In total, there should be eight checkpoints. So please watch for those signs carefully. Now let's get this race started. Racers please get into your position." The flag-holder announced. Ryo and Neo walked back to their cars which were parked along side each other and got in.

Sakura was standing at the sideline cheering loudly for Ryo. Touya and Takashi joined her in front-line. Syaoran and Eriol stood a bit further away from the trio.

"RACERS GET READY.

" GO!"

At the last word, both cars left the starting line in a flash.

"Touya can we follow them?" Sakura asked staring at the back of the two disappearing cars.

"You know we can't, not this one anyway." Sakura pouted.

"Don't worry kitty," Takashi patted her head. "There's always a next one."

"Tak! Stop calling me that!"

"But you're such a cute kitty!" Dodging Sakura's fist, he said. "Better luck next time…kitty." With a laugh, he walked away.

"Just you wait Tak. Just you wait!" She shouted.

xxxxxxxxxx

Takashi was still laughing when he joined his two Hong Kong's friends.

"You're close to her?" Eriol asked curiously.

"Her? Oh, you mean kitty."

"Kitty?"

"Sorry, I mean Sa-Cherry," Takashi inwardly smack his forehead. Better be more careful next time. Thank goodness his friends didn't catch his slip.

"I nick named her that. She's-how do you say it…" He tapped his chin. "Ah yes. Feisty. Like a kitty." He smiled. "And yes, we're close. All of us are."

"All of us?"

"King, Ryo, me and her. We've known each other for a long time."

Eriol nodded. "So, she's a part of NOX then?"

"Yes and no,"

Syaoran and Eriol looked confuse so Takashi elaborate. "Cherry is a free-racer. She sometimes race for NOX, when she is needed or wanted but most of the time she raced against anyone and everyone who challenged her.

"She likes to test out her skills but if she's in a team…it restricts her ability to do so. Besides, she can't anyway."

'I still don't know why Touya won't let her join NOX. She's an excellent racer.' Takashi thought to himself.

"Huh, why's that?"

"Never mind that," Takashi replied and changed the subject.

"So, you two know her in HK?" Seeing both of them nod, he continued. "How did you meet her?"

"Well, there was a rumor about a pink Spider appearing out of no where. Beating my girlfriend—she's a third rank in female racing list. Then the second rank and she won a drag race and then she beat Mei. You remember Meiling?"

"Uh huh…Isn't she first in the rank?"

"Yeah, well she lost, just about a month ago." Takashi hid his grin. That was only the beginning. He knew that his kitty would never stop at that, not until she had race against the top male team.

"She's becoming very popular in Shinto, being mysterious and all. I'm surprised to see her here, in Japan though. I thought she'd be in HK."

Takashi shrugged. "It's holiday. Maybe she's visiting her friends and family? I don't really know."

Syaoran looked at his friend sceptically but didn't voice out his opinion. It was unlikely for Takashi not to know about Cherry. He had said earlier that they were close and yet here he was contradicting on what he had said earlier. His friend was hiding something from him. And he'd bet that 'something' would solve the mystery of _who _Cherry was.

Eriol nodded. "It's possible." He sighed, frustrated. "God I just wish someone would tell us who she is. I mean we know absolutely _nothing _about her. Only that she's an awesome racer. No one knows where she had come from, which school she goes to. Its like 'Cherry' only appears at night and when morning comes, she's gone."

'How right you are…' Takashi thought, grinning.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ryo gripped the steering tightly that his knuckles turned white as he recalled what Neo had said before the race started.

"_I'll beat you and then I'll take your girl away. Don't worry, we'll take very good care of her." _

He gritted his teeth. He could hear his own blood pounding loudly in his ears. Ryo badly wanted to smash the bastard's car until there was nothing left, not even the driver itself.

'I'll beat you at your own game. I'll show you what happen when you mess with the Shadow King.' Ryo thought furiously.

His black Dodger Viper was following Neo's yellow Ferrari in the shadow. Ryo had to stop the urge to overtake. It wasn't time. Not just yet.

He turned right and then left, copying the yellow car every movement.

Neo was smirking inside his car as he pressed the gas, urging the car to go faster on the straight road. He knew his car was the best. It was of the latest design with the most expensive gear in the market. There was no way for a second rated car would beat him.

Ryo had just passed the third checkpoint. He quickly did a sharp left turn and drove into the small alleyway. He accelerated as soon as he left the alley and once again was directly behind Neo.

He realized that they were heading for the highway. Even though it was late, there were still some cars on it. Ryo concentrated at the front and saw the next checkpoint up ahead. This one was a bit tricky than the last as he needed to switch lane to the oncoming car path.

As soon as the oncoming car drove passed his, Ryo quickly swerve his car on to the left lane and swiftly back onto the right again.

"Damn car!" he cursed.

He calculated the distance between his position and the checkpoint. He found that he had only one chance to make it there, if he missed it, he'd need to do a U-turn which would definitely waste more time and the chance of smashing the bastard into oblivion.

Pressing on the gas, he swerved his car to the left side again. This time there was no car insight. He speedily left the highway, and did another sharp turn into the main road. He accelerated his car until he was driving at 170 km/h when he caught up to Neo.

Grinning to himself, he thought. 'Eat my dust.'

Ryo knew that up ahead was a dead end with a roundabout. He stepped on his gas even harder as his car went pass Neo's. Ryo shifted his gear, together he stepped on his brake and the gas. He did a perfect drift in the roundabout and slipped pass Neo and left him gaping in surprise and anger.

About ten minutes later Ryo was at the finished line without Neo's car in sight. He parked his car and stepped out with a huge grin on his face. Sakura ran up to him with a huge smile, Touya followed closely behind.

"Awesome time Ryo, only twenty minutes!" She beamed at him before added in a louder voice for those around her, including the Knights' members and most importantly, Hiroshi to hear. "It seems NOX _is _superior after all."

Sakura walked towards Hiroshi with Ryo and Touya in row. She gave him a sweet smile. "You still want to go through with the bet? Or you want to back out, _Hiroshi_? "

Hiroshi gritted his teeth in anger. He glared at them with much dislike. "I never take back what I said."

"That's good to know." She nodded. "Expect to be contacted soon."

Sakura dragged her brother and Ryo back to where their friends and team were. She chatted animatedly with them. Takashi had long excused himself from Syaoran and Eriol and had joined the group with a huge grin on his face.

Syaoran and Eriol observed the group interaction with interest.

"You know who Cherry reminds me of?" Eriol asked as he watched Sakura smiling and laughing with her friends.

Syaoran had also thought that Cherry's personality was similar to someone he knows. Someone that was close to him. Someone, who was on his mind for the past days, and that someone was—

"Sakura." Eriol said, nodding to himself. "She definitely reminds me of her. The way she laughs and acts. And her voice. Their voices are very much alike, Sakura and Cherry. If I didn't know better, I would think they were the same person." Eriol laughed. "But that can't be, I mean Sakura knows nothing about car and she definitely doesn't race."

'No. She knows more about car than she led us on.' Syaoran thought back to the conversation he had with Meiling about Sakura, when they were helping her search for her car.

'Could it be that Cherry _is_his little blossom in disguise?'

xxxxxxxxxx

"A toast for Ryo's _smashing _win!" Takashi shouted with a huge grin on his face. Sakura giggled. Ryo smirked as he and Takashi downed their vodka. Sakura reached for her glass when Touya took it and emptied it himself. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Stupid Touya," she muttered, glaring daggers at him.

The NOX, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol were at the Butterfly, celebrating their victory. The Kings, Sakura, Takashi, Kaho, Syaoran and Eriol were currently sitting in the VIP room. Touya, Kaho and Sakura sat on one couch; Eriol, Takashi and Ryo on the other, while Syaoran sat on the loveseat.

"Touya just let her have some." Kaho said. Sakura brightened up instantly and nodded enthusiastically.

"No, she's too young to drink."

"What about Ryo? He's only a year older than me!" Sakura argued pointing at the young man. Ryo grinned, lifted his alcoholic drink and drank while he knew Sakura was watching.

"I could care less what happens to him," the statement caused Ryo to sulk. Ignoring the young man, Touya continued. "You on the other hand—"

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Nothing will happen to me. Besides, we're all friends here!"

Touya narrowed his eyes and glanced at Syaoran's way. "You can never be too sure," he said and looked back at Sakura.

Syaoran arched his brow. Touya had been glaring at him and given him dirties since after his introduction. Syaoran was clueless as to why he was treated this way. Had he unconsciously offend the man? He wondered why Touya had disliked him so much. Storing yet another unsolved mystery at the back of his mind, he sighed and drank his ordered drink.

Twenty minutes later, Sakura was bored out of her mind. Her brother had been talking to Kaho, not that she minded; she wanted to hook those two up anyway. Takashi and Ryo were singing an off-tune key with the karaoke. Eriol joined them once in a while. And Syaoran…Sakura glanced at him with a small smile on her face. Syaoran looked up from his magazine and their eyes met. Sakura blushed in embarrassment at being caught and quickly diverted her eyes. Syaoran shrugged and went back reading.

Sakura sighed and announced that she was going downstairs to dance. She stood up before Touya could refuse. She started walking when she tripped and fell. She groaned and sat down, checking to see if her ankle was sprain or not. Sighing in relieve that it was not, she leant back on her seat when she felt it moved.

She blinked. Did it just…move? She shifted slightly when 'it' moved again. Blinking in confusion she was about to speak when 'it' spoke.

"Would you mind get off me?"

Sakura turned around, her eyes widen in surprise. She was staring straight into an annoyed amber eyed boy. Why were they so close?

"W-what?"

"I said, get off of me." He repeated. Sakura blinked at him in confusion and gasped before she quickly jumped up.

"I—I didn't realise—I didn't mean—I'm sorry!" Her face burned with embarrassment.

"Whatever," he waved away her apology. "Next time check the seats if it was taken before you sit."

"R-right," she blushed and hastily went back to her couch, dance forgotten.

Syaoran frowned as soon as she left him. He had unintentionally breathed in her scent and was surprised to find it was mixture of vanilla and strawberry with a minute tint of peach. Her scent was the same as his blossom. Could it be a coincidence? Could someone smelt like one another? Was that possible? The more he thought about it, the more he became aggravated.

Syaoran growled low in his throat and snatched his drink from the table; he drank the entire content in one big gulp. The girl and her mysteries were giving him headaches.

xxxxxxxxxx

At around midnight, an hour after the incident between herself and Syaoran, Sakura found herself being bored once again. Not only that but she was sick of listening to Ryo's voice and his so call singing. Sighing in frustration, she got up and walked towards the said man and snatched the microphone from him.

"Hey, I was using that!" Ryo protested.

"Your singing is damaging my ears!"

"What are you talking about? My voice is heaven sent!"

"Your heaven voice is heaven sent? A baby can sing better than you!"

"That just too harsh," he cried dramatically. "Tak, Cher is being cruel!" He nudged at the boy next to him.

Takashi turned his head towards him. "What?" Ryo repeated his sentence again but he didn't hear a thing. Takashi frowned slightly before it clicked in his mind why he couldn't hear anything. He reached for his ears and took out two cotton balls. Ryo gaped.

"Sorry what was that? I didn't hear you."

"You mean all this time…you had that _thing _in your ears?" Ryo asked incredulously pointing at the little white balls. Takashi nodded.

"No offence but your singing sucks. My poor ears just couldn't take it after 2 songs."

Sakura started giggling. She looked at the innocent cotton balls on the table, her giggling turned into laughter.

"T-that was just p-precious! Oh my god and all this time…you were…Ryo…" She dropped onto the couch, clutching her sides in pain. "Ow…this is just t-too much. I c-can't take it."

Eriol, who was busily searching for the next song for Ryo to sing, finally noticed that Ryo had stopped. He looked up from the book and turned around. He saw a hysterical Sakura, an amused Takashi and a moping Ryo. Raising his brow in question, he took out two cotton balls from his ears and asked, "Did I miss something?"

Sakura, seeing another set of cotton balls, started laughing again.

"Not you too!"

xxxxxxxxxx

**To Dkwolves story reviewers: Thnkx guys^^ for making me feel good. The chapter 15 was a success from 4 reviews to 5reviews yay ^^ I luv u all, my hand typing just got a boost up! Woooooo, you guys are gonna love next chapter. I hope me n Dkwolves get good reviews, next chapter is kinda pretty long. I'll leave you guys with good preview for next chapter for being so supportive. I'm not sure when to update cuz I'm still not done with my own homework and I just went and punished myself and look for more work XD v ^^ v we hope it will be more than 5reviews  
**

**Next update: Undeclared as of the moment  
T.T I hate leaving you guys long cuz I want to finish this so I can read the whole thing too, but when you're a junior high sigh* teachers are like always up and hanging your back fucking breathing on your neck and gives out too much fucking homework even on your fucking break.  
**

**Byebye  
**

_**Till next time~ (not sure when that would be)  
**_

_**Syaoran joined their table seconds later. He slid down on the chair next to Sakura and rested his arm across her chair. Sakura glared at him but he returned her with an innocent smile, and ordered their drinks when the waitress came by. Huffing in irritation, she ignored him and started talking with the girls.**_

_**About half and hour later, Sakura felt someone was playing with her hair. She turned to the closest person.**_

_**"Stop that," she glowered.**_

_**"Stop what?" Syaoran asked as he twirled strands her hair with his index finger.**_

_**"That!" she pointed to his finger that was playing with her hair.**_

_**"Why? I like playing with your hair. It's silky."**_

_**Sakura blushed and forced her voice not to quiver. "I don't!"**_

_**He shrugged. "Too bad," he replied and continued his action. Groaning, she ignored the giggles of her friends, Syaoran's finger, and Eriol amusement look, and observed around the place. Her eyes stopped on the table opposite her.**_

_**The table were filled with 5 boys, but one of the boys interested her. She tilted her head sideway as she studied him. He reminded her of Ryo, she smiled.**_

_**Syaoran was watching this with an unknown feeling. "Do you know him?" He asked staring at the black hair boy.**_

_**"He reminds me of someone." she said with a hint of adoration in her voice as continued to watch him. Syaoran gritted his teeth. His fist clenched as he watched his Blossom staring at the unknown boy.**_

_**Sensing someone was watching him, the said boy turned around and his eyes met with Sakura's. He gave her a small smile and a wave before turning back to his friends. Sakura blushed and averted her gaze.**_

_**She was wrong. That boy was nothing like Ryo. It was true that Ryo was handsome with his black spiky hair, but that boy was cute; however not as cute as Syaoran. She blushed harder at the thought.**_

_**Syaoran narrowed his eyes. He didn't like when his little Blossom stared at some boy, much less blushing at him.**_

_**"Stop staring," he said bluntly.**_

_**"I was not!" Sakura protested.**_

_**"Right, you look like you were about to eat him."**_

_**She gasped which turned into a grin. "What if I want to eat him? Why? Are you jealous?"**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: A little bit of advice when reading this story is if you have Story Contrast on white, I suggest you turn it to black. Really better view^^**

******DISCLAIMER:I don't own this story. This story is created by Dkwolves but she deactivated her account so here I am^^ oh and I don't own CCS**

******LAST UPDATED: 11/18/12  
**

******UPDATED: 11/22/12 (THURSDAY) 4:51 PM  
**

**Chapter 18  
**

******Chapter 18 **

Wednesday: third week into the holiday and a week until the Shinto's Cup.

For Sakura, the word excitement was an understatement. She had been waiting patiently for this week to arrive. The week where she would be doing something she loved and something she enjoyed immensely. Because of this, she had been in a good mood and smiled like a maniac. Her friends gave her weird looks but she brushed it off, telling them that she had missed them and was glad to be back. Fortunately for her, they bought her story. However, they weren't the only one. Syaoran had been looking at her strangely too, but his one was more of…suspicion.

Now why would he be suspicious of her? Had she done something to make him doubt her? Sakura racked her brain for any possible explanation but came up with nothing. So she did what she thought was best, avoidance. She had been hiding from him for 3 days and hopefully until she had figure out the reason for his doubtfulness. But as fate would have it, her friends thought otherwise, and asked her – more like demanded her, to meet them.

So here she was, pacing around the living room, waiting for _him_ to arrive. The same _him _she had tried so hard to avoid: Syaoran. Sakura sighed. She had to admit that she was nervous about this confrontation after all she hadn't seen him for 3 days. She had hoped he would forget whatever made him became suspicious of her.

DING DONG

Sakura jumped at the sound of the door bell.

_Damnit. He's here already? Why is he always on time!_

DING DONG

_Now, now Sakura. Breathe. That's right. In. Out. _

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them, this time with determination. She walked towards the door, reaching for the door knob and pause.

DING D—

She opened the door and was met with intense amber eyes. She stared at him in awe. Syaoran was wearing his normal casual attire, consisted of a pair of jeans, sneakers and a black shirt with the top two buttons undone. His brown hair was as messy as usual. In short, he was darn sexy! Not that she would tell him. His ego was big enough as it is.

"Ready to go little Blossom?" he grinned, knowing that she was staring at him.

Realising that she was gawking, Sakura blushed and averted her eyes. "Y-yeah."

She turned around, ready to close the door when she felt a hand moved pass her side and covered her own on the door knob. Sakura's breath hitched when he leaned in closer to her.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Closing the door of course," he replied whilst closing the door slowly. Syaoran took a whiff at the scent of her hair and closed his eyes.

Strawberry and vanilla. He loved her scent. It matched her perfectly. Sweet, innocent and absolutely—

"Edible," he whispered into her ears. Sakura gasped. His voice sent chills down her spine. She didn't how to describe what she felt but it was…exciting. And she found herself wanting more.

She blush deep red, embarrassed about what she was thinking about. Deep in her thoughts, Sakura didn't feel Syaoran moved away from her and now stood in front of his car, waiting.

"Coming little Blossom?"

His voice snapped her out from her trance. Shaking her head to clear her mind, Sakura inhaled, readying herself and turned around. She walked towards his car and stopped in front of the door on the front passenger side. She tried to open the door but found it was locked. She waited but nothing happened. Sakura frowned and looked up and found herself staring into an amused chocolate eye.

"What's so funny?"

"You," he answered shortly with a grin.

"What's that suppose to mean?" her emerald eyes narrowed.

"Did you know that you're even cuter when you're mad?" He changed the subject.

Sakura blushed and averted her eyes. "Unlock."

Syaoran smirked but did as she asked.

xxxxxxxxxx

It took them 10 minutes to arrive at the meeting point, Clow's Café. As soon as the car was parked, Sakura jumped out of the car and started towards the entrance, not waiting for the amused Syaoran who was behind her.

Once she entered, she found Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol sat at the table near the window. She walked towards them with an irritation look on her face. She greeted them and sat down.

"What has my idiot cousin done this time?" Meiling asked knowing that Syaoran was the only person could make Sakura annoyed.

Instead of answering straight away, Sakura found herself thinking back at the incident.

'_Edible'_. She blushed, shaking her head.

"N-Nothing,"

"Are you blushing?" She teased.

Sakura turned redder but shook her head in negative.

Raising her brow in disbelieve, "Right."

Syaoran joined their table seconds later. He slid down on the chair next to Sakura and rested his arm across her chair. Sakura glared at him but he returned her with an innocent smile, and ordered their drinks when the waitress came by. Huffing in irritation, she ignored him and started talking with the girls.

About half and hour later, Sakura felt someone was playing with her hair. She turned to the closest person.

"Stop that," she glowered.

"Stop what?" Syaoran asked as he twirled strands her hair with his index finger.

"That!" she pointed to his finger that was playing with her hair.

"Why? I like playing with your hair. It's silky."

Sakura blushed and forced her voice not to quiver. "I don't!"

He shrugged. "Too bad," he replied and continued his action. Groaning, she ignored the giggles of her friends, Syaoran's finger, and Eriol amusement look, and observed around the place. Her eyes stopped on the table opposite her.

The table were filled with 5 boys, but one of the boys interested her. She tilted her head sideways as she studied him. He reminded her of Ryo, she smiled.

Syaoran was watching this with an unknown feeling. "Do you know him?" He asked staring at the black hair boy.

"He reminds me of someone." she said with a hint of adoration in her voice as continued to watch him. Syaoran gritted his teeth. His fist clenched as he watched _his_ Blossom staring at the unknown _boy_.

Sensing someone was watching him, the said boy turned around and his eyes met with Sakura's. He gave her a small smile and a wave before turning back to his friends. Sakura blushed and averted her gaze.

She was wrong. That boy was nothing like Ryo. It was true that Ryo was handsome with his black spiky hair, but that boy was cute; however not as cute as Syaoran. She blushed harder at the thought.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. He didn't like when _his _little Blossom stared at some boy, much less _blushing _at him.

"Stop staring," he said bluntly.

"I was not!" Sakura protested.

"Right, you look like you were about to eat him."

She gasped which turned into a grin. "What if I want to eat him? Why? Are you jealous?"

He blinked.

Jealous?

Why would he be jealous?

Just because _his _Sakura was smiling at some random guy, and that _his_ Sakura was blushing because of the same random guy...Reality hit him like a brick. He _was _jealous. Syaoran Li was jealous.

Finally knowing what the unknown feeling was, he gave her his trademark smirk which caused her grin to fade. Sakura gulped. He was up to something was her only thought.

"Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?"

Sakura blinked. She wasn't expected him to say that. Shifting in her chair nervously, she avoided his intense gaze.

"God, stop flirting and just ask her out already!" Meiling interrupted.

Tomoyo nodded enthusiastically. "Go for it, I'm ready." She said, whipping out her trusted camcorder.

"To—"she was stopped when Syaoran caught her chin and brought her face in his direction.

"Will you be my girl, Sakura?"

Sakura was stunned. She couldn't hear the excited squeal of her friends or the chuckled from Eriol. She was too shock to speak or even move, so she just stared into his dark chocolate eyes.

Smiling, Syaoran said. "I take your silence as a yes," and then kissed her on the cheek.

Sakura blinked and then blinked again. What had just happened? Did Syaoran asked her to be his girlfriend? Did he just—Was she-

"I'm your girlfriend?"

"Yes, from this moment on." She just stared at him in shock. "Don't worry, I don't bite…much." He then kissed her on the cheek again. Sakura flushed and remained silent but there was a small smile on her face.

"About time! Ooh, Tomoyo, you have to make a copy of that for me, and we need to show the girls too! They missed out on the actions!"

Tomoyo giggled, her eyes twinkling as she stroke her camcorder lovingly. "Oh don't you worry, I'll make tons of copies. One for me, one for you, Eriol, Rika, Jia, Chiharu, you too of course, Sakura, Syao—"

"MOYO!" Sakura cried out in embarrassment. Her face was redder than cherries.

xxxxxxxxxx

At around 5pm, Syaoran parked his car in front of Sakura's house. Turning to his left, he guided Sakura's face towards his. "Let's go on a date tomorrow."

"O-okay," she blushed. Syaoran grinned. He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips, lingering for a bit before leaving. Sakura's eyes widened in surprised, her face was flaming.

"S-see you tomorrow," she stammered.

"I'll pick you up at 10, my Blossom."

Sakura gave him a small smile before she got out of the car and headed towards the front door of her house. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. After closing the door, she leaned against the wooden door. She placed her hand over her heart, and as she thought, it was beating rather rapidly. Once she heard Syaoran's car engine faded away, she trekked upstairs to her room.

She lay down on her bed, facing the white ceiling. Sakura couldn't help but grin. Today was unbelievable. She had previously thought today would be the worst day of her life but as it turned out, it was the best day of her life. She, Sakura Kinomoto, was Syaoran Li's girlfriend. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Sakura paused.

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow... Tomo—_

Gasping, she jumped up from her bed, and rushed to the study table, she picked up a piece of paper. Her eyes skimming through the content and sighed.

_I knew it._

**Schedule for Shinto's Cup (Draft 1)**

**Cherry: #96**

**ELIMINATION ROUND**

**Starting from:**

**_Thursday:_**

**18.00pm - #412**

**(If qualify)**

**20.00pm - #78**

**_Friday:_**

**19.00pm - #123**

**20.30pm - #369**

**_Saturday:_**

**18.00pm - #12**

**_Sunday:_**

**No race.**

**_Monday:_**

**Qualifies are being randomly match for the _Tag-team race _to eliminate racers to 100. (Inclusive of Tuen-Mun region.)**

**MAIN ROUND**

**_Tuesday:_**

**First Main Round (Tag-team race):**

**50 qualifiers are able to enter the Second Main Round. **

**_Wednesday:_**

**Second Main Round 1 (Time race):**

**5 qualifiers are able to enter the Semi-finals. **

**_Thursday:_**

**Second Main Round 2 (Time race):**

**5 qualifiers are able to enter the Semi-finals. **

**_Friday:_**

**Semi-Finals (Grip race):**

**5 qualifiers are able to enter the Finals. **

**_Saturday:_**

**No race**

**_Sunday:_**

**Finals (Drag race):**

**The last 5 racers are to compete until there's only 1 winner for the Shinto's Cup. **

_Oh well. At least tomorrow won't be boring. _

X

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING DAY! "O ^-^ O"**

_**Till next time~**_

_**Twenty minutes later, Syaoran parked the car inside the Shinto's Mall building. He went over to Sakura's side and helped her out. He locked his car with the alarm, once done; he led her into the mall, with his arm around her waist. Sakura blushed prettily.**_

_** They decided to watch a movie, followed by lunch and walked around the Mall, since it was Sakura first time being in here. Once the couple stood in front of the cinema, Syaoran told her to wait for him while he lined up for the tickets. Sakura agreed. She stood leaning against the pillar, waiting for him. **_

_** A couple of minutes later, she was surrounded by three guys, asking her for her name, and if she wanted to join them. She of course, declined, and told them she was waiting for someone. Even that, they didn't leave her be, and continued pestering her. Sakura had had enough and was about to yell at them when she found something covered her mouth. She gasped in surprised and blushed brightly. Syaoran was kissing her.**_

_** "Sorry love, hope you didn't wait too long," he smiled at her warmly, holding her possessively. Sakura was still dazed from his kiss, she didn't reply. Syaoran turned towards the three boys, his eyes gleamed with promise pain. **_

_** "Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked in a cold voice. **_

_** They mumbled incoherently before dashing away, leaving the couple alone. **_

_** "You didn't have to do that, you know," Sakura said in a timid voice.**_

_ **Syaoran only smirked and said, "No one touches, what's mine."** _


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: A little bit of advice when reading this story is if you have Story Contrast on white, I suggest you turn it to black. Really better view^^**

******DISCLAIMER:I don't own this story. This story is created by Dkwolves but she deactivated her account so here I am^^ oh and I don't own CCS**

************** LAST UPDATED: 11/22/12 (THURSDAY) 4:51 PM**

**************UPDATE: 12/01/12 (SATURDAY) 3:16 PM  
**

******Chapter 19  
**

**********Chapter 19**

"Welcome to the Preliminary round of the Shinto's Cup!" The voice boomed out from the speaker around Shinto's Car Race-track #3. The track wasn't that grand but it'd serve the purpose for the round. "I am Chen, your announcer for the day. I assume that everyone should know who is to be your tag-partner for this round, if not, never fear. On my right, is the lovely, sexy Maria," he winked to the girl with a long wavy black hair, who waved at the crowd. "She has a list. Now that's covered, I'd like to speak to you about the rules…"

Sakura tuned him out. She had read the rules, what to do and what not, from online. She knew who her partner was – someone named L.X: #401. She knew her time of race, which was in another 2 hours. So now that she had 2 hours free, she decided to use her time wisely by checking out her opponents'. She made sure that her white cap was in place, her hair neatly tucked away, hiding any visible auburn locks. She put on her sunglasses to hide her unique emerald eyes. Usually she wouldn't bother but since it was day-time, it was for precaution from a certain group of people. Once she was satisfied with her look, she walked out and blended into the crowd.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura found herself outside the race-track #3. She let out a huge sigh as she trudged away from the court. She had nearly bumped into her friends whilst she was walking about. Thank the god for her quickness; she was able to avoid them without them sighting her. Learning from her nearly mistake, she decided to stay away from the track until it was her turn to race.

Sakura headed towards the quieter part of the place, which happened to be on the opposite side of the court. She smiled at the quietness as she walked towards the wooden bench under a large tree, and sat down. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

Her minds drifted from racing to her friends and finally, to Syaoran. She smiled happily as she remembered the first time they went out on a date. He was sweet and loving but a tad possessive though she didn't mind. In fact it made her all tingling inside, knowing that she had such an affect on him, the person who was once cold and emotionless. She hoped that he and her friends would never find out about 'Cherry' because they would definitely feel betrayed, especially Syaoran. For he, hated liars the most. It was a guaranteed that he would break it off with her, and she couldn't bear that. Her heart would surely shatter because she had given him her whole heart.

**/Flashback/**

"_Good morning, Blossom," Syaoran greeted as he pecked her cheek and led her to his car._

"_M-Morning," Sakura blushed._

_Twenty minutes later, Syaoran parked the car inside the Shinto's Mall building. He went over to Sakura's side and helped her out. He locked his car with the alarm, once done; he led her into the mall, with his arm around her waist. Sakura blushed prettily._

_They decided to watch a movie, followed by lunch and walked around the Mall, since it was Sakura first time being in here. Once the couple stood in front of the cinema, Syaoran told her to wait for him while he lined up for the tickets. Sakura agreed. She stood leaning against the pillar, waiting for him. _

_A couple of minutes later, she was surrounded by three guys, asking her for her name, and if she wanted to join them. She of course, declined, and told them she was waiting for someone. Even that, they didn't leave her be, and continued pestering her. Sakura had had enough and was about to yell at them when she found something covered her mouth. She gasped in surprised and blushed brightly. Syaoran was kissing her._

"_Sorry love, hope you didn't wait too long," he smiled at her warmly, holding her possessively. Sakura was still dazed from his kiss, she didn't reply. Syaoran turned towards the three boys, his eyes gleamed with promise pain. _

"_Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked in a cold voice. _

_They mumbled incoherently before dashing away, leaving the couple alone. _

"_You didn't have to do that, you know," Sakura said in a timid voice._

_Syaoran only smirked and said, "No one touches, what's mine." _

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_After lunch, Sakura and Syaoran walked around the Mall, doing some window shopping. Sakura once in a while, drag him into different store, but at all time, he would make sure that his arm was around her, preventing from an earlier incident from happening again. He didn't want to admit but he hated the feeling he had when he saw her with other boys. He knew, and understood that she liked him, hopefully loved, and that she was his girl but that didn't stop him from feeling jealous. It was just a precaution and besides, he liked the feel of her in his arms._

"_Oh Syaoran, let's go in there!" He sighed in resignation as he allowed himself to be drag into the clothing store. He sat on the chair, smile every now and then, at his girlfriend who was currently beaming with happiness as she browsed through some dresses._

"_I'm going to try this, be right back," she told him before leaving for the change room. He got up and went to sit on the chair near the change-room. He found himself wasn't the only waiting, they were some other guys, he'd assume they were probably waiting for their girlfriend like him. He ignored them and picked up a magazine to read. _

_Several minutes later, a girl came out. Syaoran looked up, and back down again. She wasn't Sakura. The second girl came out, then the third and fourth. Tired of reading a non-sense magazine, he tossed it away and waited for Sakura to come out. He didn't have to wait long._

"_Syaoran?" He looked up and stared. He thought she was pretty wearing her usual attire but with that dress, she was even prettier. It was a curve-neck filled with white lace sleeveless light pink dress, showing her tan lean arms. On the waist-line was a band of white-like-belt. The dress was a knee-length long, ending with a see-through white lace. Her hair which was tied up was down, framing her heart-shape face. She twirled and smiled at him._

"_What do you think?" _

"_Pretty." Sakura blushed while Syaoran glared at the person who dared complimenting his girl in front of him. The said boy gulped and quickly looked away from the cold glare. _

_Syaoran got up and went to her. "You're beautiful." He kissed her lightly on her lips causing her to turn red again. He grinned whilst holding her close._

_In the end, he bought her the dress, much to Sakura annoyance. She wanted to buy it with her own money but he was too stubborn so she gave up._

_It was nearly five PM when they left the Mall. Syaoran drove around the town and ended up at the beach. The two made way down to the beach, hand-in-hand, and waiting for the sun to set. When they reached a quieter area, they sat down. _

"_It's beautiful," Sakura commented as the orange globe disappeared into the horizon. _

"_No more than you."_

_Sakura blushed and turned around. She found herself face-to-face with Syaoran. His eyes were dark and it seemed to pull her in._

"_Syaoran…"she whispered as he leaned in and closed the gap between them. She shyly kissed him back. Minutes later they broke apart. Sakura was flushed from both contentment and embarrassment. Syaoran found her even more attractive. He got up and offered her his hand._

"_Let's have dinner." With a smile she accepted his hand._

**/End of Flashback/**

A loud cheer woke her up. Sakura blinked sleepily. She realized she had fallen asleep. Suddenly she jerked up in surprise.

"I fell asleep!" She looked down at watch and let out a huge relieve. She still had an hour. She got up and stretched, deciding that she should head back before she fell asleep again.

Looking up at the blue sky, she didn't see a foot in front of her and tripped.

"Ack!"

"Are you alright?"

Laughing at her own clumsiness, she replied sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that." She looked up and was met with a familiar face.

"Lei!" The black haired boy grinned back at her.

"Well, well, nice to see you again Cherry."

"Yeah! How are you? What are you doing here?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"I'm great now that I see you," he winked causing her to blush. "And I'm here for the Shinto's Cup."

"But—oh, that's right. I forgot that you're from Tuen Mun! Wow, this is great!" Lei chuckled at her cheerfulness. "Have you raced?"

He shook his head in negative. "No, I got another…hour to go. What about you?"

"Nope, an hour to go as well."

"Great! So, tell me, why are you at this part of the place? Too crowded inside?"

"Yeah, and all those testosterone those men were given off is killing me." She lied.

Lei laughed. "I understand what you're saying."

Half an hour later, the duo decided to head back into the court.

"You know who your tag-partner is?" Sakura asked.

"No, my team-leader just told me the number, and the time of my race and that's it. I can't be bothered checking it out myself."

Sakura laughed. "Just to make you feel better, I don't exactly know who my partner is either. Just the initials and number."

"What a pair we make huh?" he chuckled. "So what's your number? Maybe you're paired up with my team-mate."

"96."

Lei's eyebrow rose in surprise. "Seriously? Wow, we're fated!"

She looked at him in confusion.

"Does your tag-partner happen to be #401?"

"Yeah! How do you know?"

He grinned and took out his number card. 401. Sakura blinked.

L.X.

Lei Xing.

"No way! Unbelievable, we're partner! Just like last time." She grinned in return.

"So partner, are you ready to smash them all with our superb skills?" He offered his arm.

She giggled before linking her arm with his. "You betcha!"

xxxxxxxxxx

The Preliminary round ended successfully. As expected, Sakura, Syaoran, Lei, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Lisa, Rika, Jia had made through to the next round.

Sakura had managed to avoid her friends and Syaoran for most of the time. However, there was one time; her cover nearly blown because of a stupid wind. Her friends were right in front of her when the wind decided to be playful. She shrieked but thanked to her lucky star; she caught her cap in time before they saw her.

When they finally saw her, the girls and Eriol greeted her with a smile. Meiling was being enthusiastic and excited about the whole thing. Sakura smiled back but it didn't quite reach her eyes; she was trying to calm her nervousness.

She was afraid that they might recognize her; after all, she was only covered by a mere cap and sunglasses. However, she was relieved when they didn't seem to recognize her, although Syaoran was staring at her way too intensely; she didn't like it. In fact, she made up an excuse and quickly ran away from the group before he can suspect anything more.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was close to six PM when Sakura said good-bye to Lei and headed home. As soon as she stepped into the room, her phone went off. It was Syaoran. He always called her or messages her at night before she went to bed, asking how her day was and that he missed her. Today however, he told her about his race and that all of her friends, including himself, made through to the next round. Sakura congratulated him. They couple talked for hours before they hung up and Sakura went to bed with a smile on her face.

X

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG UPDATING DKWOLVES RACING HEARTS I GOT 3 WEEKS TO MAKE UP MY OWN SHYTY GRADE AND TOTALLY FORGOT THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED YET. I'M NOT RE-UPLOADING "I KNOW I CAN MAKE YOU BEG" BCUZ SOME STUPID PIECE OF SHYT GOT NO GUTS TO FUCKING SAY IT IN MAH FACE BOUT THEIR PROBLEM BEFORE REPORTING IT THUS DISALLOWING ME TO UPDATE FOR A COUPLE OF FUCKING DAYS. I'M NOT BOUT TO RISK THIS STORY JUST IN CASE THAT NUTS GO RETARD ON ME AGAIN AND LOSE THIS. I'M RE-UPLOADING THIS _NOT _CLAIMING IT'S MINE. I'M A FAN OF DKWOLVES, PUTTING THIS STORY BACK HERE IN FANFICTION IS FOR MY OWN PLEASURE YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHYT. THIS DUDE CLAIMS "Your such an idiot it's Sakura Syaoran" ? Syaoran for last name? omg Li IS THE LAST NAME, LI SYAORAN, LAST NAME THEN FIRST NAME IN JAPANESE,RETARD! Before you name someone "idiot" GET UR FUCKING FACTS STRAIGHT!  
**

**ANYWAYS ^^ I HOPE MY DEAR FAN _LIKE ME_ OF DKWOLVES HAVE FUN READING THIS CHAPTER. Sorry for bursting out like that guys v ^^ v PIECE  
**

**FYI: I'm not gonna check for grammar, I like leaving Dkwolves story the way it is. A∂îo§  
**

_**Till next time~**_

_**"Ah-hem. Testing, testing. Does this thing wo—" Ricky tapped the microphone, making a loud screech causing everyone to flinched. "Ah, I guess it does," he laughed, while his mates rolled their eyes. He ignored them and stepped onto the hand-made stage. "Thank you, lads and lasses for coming! But most importantly, thank you, racers for tonight's entertainment." The audiences broke into a loud applause with some wolf whistling.**_

_**"First, I'd like to congratulate our top five winners. In fifth place, a very close one at that, we have Cherry! Fourth place, from The Emperor – Eriol; third place, from our neighboring city – Tien; another from our neighboring city in second place – Lei! Last but not least, our first winner, Xiao Lang, from the Emperor!" The crowd erupted into a loud cheer.**_

_**"As for those who didn't make it; thank you for your participation and see you next year! Ah before anyone goes anywhere, I'd like to talk to our ten contestants. That's all for tonight, please check SRC site for more info regarding the final rounds. Good night all!" He switched the microphone off as he stepped down from the stage. The crowd started to disperse.**_

_**"Sooo…how's the GPS people?"**_

_**Upon hearing that, two people let out an angry scream.**_

_**"That bloody thing led me to the next city!"**_

_**"It made me return to the starting line!"**_

_**Ricky bit his cheeks from laughing. "Ah too bad huh—I mean sorry dudes, better luck next time eh." Without waiting for replies, he turned to the others. "So this means, the other 8 is okay? No problem?" They shook their heads in negative. Ricky clapped his hands and grinned. "Excellent. Well, thank you all for testing those devices. Our tech staff will uninstall it now. Good luck in the finals and good night." He waved and left, leaving people gaping after him.**_

_**Sakura sigh and shook her head. She felt…used.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: A little bit of advice when reading this story is if you have Story Contrast on white, I suggest you turn it to black. Really better view^^**

******DISCLAIMER:I don't own this story. This story is created by Dkwolves but she deactivated her account so here I am^^ oh and I don't own CCS**

**********************LAST UPDATE: 12/01/12 (SATURDAY) 3:16 PM**

**********************UPDATE: 12/04/12 (TUESDAY) 4:20 PM  
**

**Chapter 20  
**

******Chapter 20**

Today was the semi-final round; in another word, it was the second last day til the end of the Shinto's Cup and only ten people were able to participate in the race. The ten included were Sakura, Syaoran, Lei, Eriol, Meiling, and Tomoyo.

The race in this round was a grip-race. This race however, differed from any other races from previous rounds. Not only it started in a late afternoon but the contestants had to drive amid civilians' cars on the road. It was clear that the winning would not be easy. The drivers need to utilize their advance skills and experiences to win the race. They had to avoid hitting the civilians' cars while driving at a high speed, at the same time, maintaining their position in the race. In Sakura's opinion, this round proved to be stimulating and challenging, yet thrilling.

Currently it was near midday. Sakura had agreed to meet up with Lei for a lunch before they headed out to the starting point.

"Hey Cherry!" Lei jogged over to table.

"Hi!"

"Sorry I'm a late," he apologized and he sat down on the chair. Sakura shook her head and smiled.

"It's okay, I'm a little early. Excited about the race, you know."

Lei grinned.

The two conversed about different topics as they ate their lunch. When they done, Lei looked at Sakura with a serious expression on his face.

"Cherry, I want to ask you about something."

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"I—Well…this is hard," he scratched the back of his head and gave her a nervous smile. Sakura tilted her head in perplexity. Mustering his courage, Lei clear his throat. "I…like you, Cherry."

"I like you too, Lei," she smiled.

He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "That's not what I meant. That is…I like _like _you."

She blushed and gave him a silent 'O'. Lei continued on.

"The first time we've met, I thought you were cute and I, of course wanted to get to know you more, except you left before we could start a decent conversation. But then I meet you again at the tag-race comp., and I knew it then I have to talk to you more than just five minutes. I was glad that we were tag-partner, and you considered me as your friend.

"I first thought it was just a normal attraction but I couldn't get you out of my mind. It was my friend that made me understand that I like you more than just a friend. When my team-leader announced about the Shinto's Cup, my only thought was that I hope to see you again, and I'm glad that I did. You're such a great girl Cherry, and I was wondering…" he paused before looking at her with hope in his eyes. "Will you go out with me?"

Sakura gasped, her cheeks redden. "Umm—I…" She trailed off and then gave him a sad smile. "Thank you Lei, but I'm sorry I can't go out with you. I already have a boyfriend." Lei sigh dejectedly. Sakura reached out and grabbed his hand on the table.

"You're a wonderful person Lei," she assured him. "You're funny, charming, not to mention cute, many of girls will be thrill to go out with you."

"You know, a guy doesn't like to be call 'cute'," he smiled lightly.

"Okay fine. You're handsome, dazzling, hot, gorgeous…" Lei shuddered at the last word. "Pretty, beautiful?"

He grimaced. Sakura giggled. "What about—"

"Good-looking is enough, thanks."

She laughed.

"Thank you, for trying to make me feel better."

Sakura smiled and patted his hand softly. "I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings but I hope we're still friends?"

"Of course, you can't get rid of me that easily!" He grinned weakly.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Sakura and Lei reached the starting point, they found the place was already packed. They parked in the contestants' area and got out of the car and walked towards the starting area which was crowded with racers and judges.

"Now that everyone's here, I'll like to get started on the plan for today's race. I'm Ricky, one of your judges for the day," he paused and looked around, making sure he had everyone's attention. "As you may already know, you'll be participating in the grip-race, and only the first five who reaches the finish line will be able to go on to the final-round. You'll be driving among the civilians in this race, so please be careful out there, we don't want any….casualties," his co-judges chuckled slightly. Ricky sighed and shook his head, knowing exactly why they were laughing.

"Casualties?" one of the contestants said skeptically.

Ricky shrugged, "Yes, casualties. It happened before…and no, I'm not going to tell how," he said before someone asked 'what happened'. He unrolled a piece of cardboard and spread it out on the table, pinning each side with a rock. "This is a map which shows the routes where you'll be driving today."

The ten contestants gathered around the table, with Ricky stood in the middle. Sakura noted that it was a map of the city of Shinto. There was a long red line going around the street routes, which she assumed to be the racing routes.

"Yes, the red line is the routes which you'll be taking. Here", he pointed. "The circle is where the starting line is, which is where we are now, and the cross is where you'll be finished. You'll start by driving through Argyle Street and then you need to turn into the West Kowloon high-way. You'll exit at the Tsing Yi Road, following along the path," Ricky traced the red line that twisted left and right.

"In which you'll end up on Ting Kau Bridge. Here, I want you to take the down route to Tai Lam Tunnel. Remember, **down** and _not _up. The tunnel will lead you back to Kwai Chung Road; take the second round-about and turn left where it'll direct you back here, to the finish line. Any question?"

"How the hell are we suppose to remember all of that? There're too many turns and streets."

"Ah that," Ricky smiled. "This year you'll be issued with a GPS. The routes have already been programmed into those GPS."

"This year?"

"Yes, the thing is—", he paused. "How should I—you guys are the lab-rats," he said it bluntly, grinning at the reactions of the racers. "The R&D team of the SRC has been working on the GPS quietly, and it's only finished earlier this year. The Directors wanted to test out those GPS, so…that's where you guys come in."

"You mean, it hasn't been tested?" someone called out incredulously.

"Well, I can't say for certain. I'm sure it has been but who knows…the SRC are not known to be sane."

"Are you saying that the GPS might break down or have a glitch _during _the race?"

"Sure, if you're unlucky enough," Ricky shrugged.

Sakura gaped.

First, they were lab-rats for the SRC! Then the GPS could break down in the middle of the race, and she could be lost in gods know where! She wasn't 100 percent sure about the streets and roads around the city; she hadn't been exploring that much!

_Good lord, I have to memorize this map by heart. _

With that thought in mind, she concentrated on the red line on the map with street and road names surrounding it.

"I don't like this at all. Can't you give us a map with the marked routes or something?" Meiling complained.

"Ah, great minds think alike," he winked at her. "But according to the _them_, 'that'll defeat the purpose of GPS testing'."

"You have _got_to be kidding me! We could lose because of _that _damnable thing?"

"Like I said earlier, 'if you're unlucky enough'. So, I advice you all to start praying for the good GPS," he grinned. "That reminds me, in another 5 minutes, our tech staffs will start installing the GPS into your car."

"How do you know people won't cheat and take different routes to win the race?" someone asked.

"We have people around the areas, if you didn't turn up then we'll know."

About 15 minutes later, ten cars were split equally, lining up in two rows, waiting for the signal to start the race. Tomoyo and Lei were lucky; their numbers were picked and ended up at the front. Sakura and Syaoran were in the middle, and Meiling and Eriol were behind them.

Sakura glanced over at her GPS which she asked them to install on the headboard, in front of her.

_I can't believe I have to rely on this little thing that could be breaking in any minute. What were the SRC people thinking?_

She sighed, watching the green dot flashing non-stop. Shaking her head slightly, she looked straight to the front.

A girl with long black hair, wearing a silver tank top and a black miniskirt walked up to the starting line. She stopped and stood in the empty space where it separated the cars into two rows. She held a green flag above her head and then she started counting down using a mic. Once she said the word 'GO', she dropped her flagged hand, and all ten cars zoomed pass her.

Sakura was following closely behind Syaoran's car. She kept her middle position but once she had reached the high-way, she and all of the other cars accelerated. The cars behind her sped past her and took the front position. With both the civilians' and the contestants' cars, the four lane high-way look filled up.

Sakura increased her speed and changed into the right lane. She swerved right into the opposite lane and back again, she did it once more and sped up, overtaking the car in front of her. Keeping the current speed she overtook more cars in front of her. She glanced at the GPS and saw that the red lines kept going straight for several metres.

She drove following the road leisurely, overtaking cars when she could, and not paying much attention to the GPS. Once she thought it was time to leave the highway, she checked the GPS for confirmation. She cursed. The red line on the GPS showed she only had a few metres to go before she had to get ready to exit the high-way.

This was going to be a close call. Looking into the review mirror, she saw the back car was getting closer but she had to risk it. Without further thought, she swiftly swung her car to the left lane and then proceeded to exit the highway, barely missing from colliding with the back car.

Sakura let out a relieve sigh, she had nearly missed the exit. She decided she should pay more attention from now on. The last time was too close for comfort. She drove following the red line from the GPS, twisting and turning left and right, avoiding running into other cars. She sharply turned into the marked street, after some car, which led to the Bridge. She looked at the other lane and blinked in confusion. The car that went passed her was familiar looking. And then she remembered that it belonged to one of the contestant, and it was going the opposite way.

_Oh…I guess that means 8 more cars left to beat. _

She was, finally on the Bridge. She remembered distinctly that Ricky told everyone to go down the road and not up, so clearly she was puzzled when her opponent's car in front of her went up the road. She shook her head, and wondered how long that person would realise that he went the wrong way.

She drove into the tunnel, seeing it was empty and the path was straight, she accelerated. Some time later, she caught up with another car. She smiled in delight, and sped up even more and then overtook that car.

Knowing the road would be straight for a while, Sakura accelerated even more. A few minutes later, she was out of the tunnel and into the empty road. She swerved left and let the car drifted a little, following the curve of the road. She picked up more speed and raced down the straight path. She drove straight passed the first round about, and once she reached the second one, she did a left sharp turn without slowing down.

At the moment she was on Kwai Chung Road and from the GPS, she knew the finish line was close. Sakura estimated that right now, she was in the sixth position. She needed to find the fifth car and overtake it soon. Sakura grinned when she saw two red round lights in front of her. She shifted into a higher gear, the red lights were getting closer and closer, and then she was directly behind it.

The driver in front of her saw her, and sped up. Sakura matched its speed without missing a beat. Looking at the GPS again, she saw a red cross-marking the end, within 500 metres. She knew that she had to act now or she'd lose the race.

Sakura swerved right in the two lane road but the front car blocked her way. She went back to the left lane, and again the car in front of followed her back, blocking her in the process. Sakura did it over and over, but she was blocked every single time. She was getting frustrated as the finish line looming closer and closer. She had at least 200 metres left to overtake the damnable car in front of her.

Sakura stayed in her position, thinking of a way to beat the one in front her. She looked left and right but there was nothing she could use for her advantage. The finished line was at least 50 metres away when she thought of something, however she only one chance. She slowed down a little, leaving at least 3 metres between her car and the one in front.

30

20

10

The crowd was cheering wildly as she got close to the finish line, but Sakura ignore it and concentrate on only in one thing. She waited until it was around 5 metres until the finish line when she took a sharp right swerve, pressing hard on the gas pedal. She thanked Touya in her mind for insisting her to install this engine for her baby. Though it was costly but now, it was worth all the money she spent. The engine enabled her to increase the speed in a short time.

By now it was too late for that car to do anything. Sakura overtook the car easily and finished the race a few seconds before the other car.

She stopped her car and parked next to other cars. She leaned onto the steering wheel and let out a huge relieve. The race was too close. She had just made the top five with only seconds to spare. Sakura stepped out of the car, just as the crowd went crazy. She joined the other winners at the seat around Ricky. Lei stood up and congratulated her on her winning. He teased her on her close-call. Sakura smacked his arm playfully. They laughed and talked until all the contestants had made to the finish line.

Sakura glanced over at Syaoran's direction and saw him talking with his friends. She smiled at him and at the Meiling's antics. Syaoran felt someone was looking at him, he looked over at her direction and their eyes met. She gasped in surprise before turning away. His eyes continued to roam her over her before he looked away.

"Ah-hem. Testing, testing. Does this thing wo—" Ricky tapped the microphone, making a loud screech causing everyone to flinched. "Ah, I guess it does," he laughed, while his mates rolled their eyes. He ignored them and stepped onto the hand-made stage. "Thank you, lads and lasses for coming! But most importantly, thank _you_, racers for tonight's entertainment." The audiences broke into a loud applause with some wolf whistling.

"First, I'd like to congratulate our top five winners. In fifth place, a very close one at that, we have Cherry! Fourth place, from The Emperor – Eriol; third place, from our neighbouring city – Tien; another from our neighbouring city in second place – Lei! Last but not least, our first winner, Xiao Lang, from the Emperor!" The crowd erupted into a loud cheer.

"As for those who didn't make it; thank you for your participation and see you next year! Ah before anyone goes anywhere, I'd like to talk to our ten contestants. That's all for tonight, please check SRC site for more info regarding the final rounds. Good night all!" He switched the microphone off as he stepped down from the stage. The crowd started to disperse.

"Ah, congrats again to those who make it to the final round!" He grinned, motioning them to gather around him. "I'd like to explain some rules for the final round. The race will be on Sunday morning, starting at 10 however, you five need to get here an hour earlier. It's going to be a drag-race, and the names will be randomly picked just before the race. The venue is at the Shinto's race-course no. 0."

"Zero? You sure? I only heard from 1 onwards."

"It's a special race-course, specifically design for this. It's much larger than the other with better course structure. Anything else?"

Seeing no one reply, he nodded and then smirked. "Sooo…how's the GPS people?"

Upon hearing that, two people let out an angry scream.

"That bloody _thing _led me to the next city!"

"It made me return to the starting line!"

Ricky bit his cheeks from laughing. "Ah too bad huh—I mean sorry dudes, better luck next time eh." Without waiting for replies, he turned to the others. "So this means, the other 8 is okay? No problem?" They shook their heads in negative. Ricky clapped his hands and grinned. "Excellent. Well, thank you all for testing those devices. Our tech staff will uninstall it now. Good luck in the finals and good night." He waved and left, leaving people gaping after him.

Sakura sigh and shook her head. _She felt…used._

The ten contestants started towards their cars where team of tech staffs were waiting at their cars. Sakura and Lei walked behind Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling, and Tomoyo.

"It's too bad I didn't make it." Meiling sighed.

"There's always next year." Tomoyo said optimistically.

"That's the spirit!" Eriol grinned, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. Sakura who was behind them smiled in amusement.

"What are you smiling about now?" Lei teased.

"Oh nothing, really." He looked at her in disbelieve but let it go. They had reached their cars and had unlocked their cars for the tech team.

"Well in any case," Meiling clapped her hands together. "Let's celebrate for two victories tonight!"

Tomoyo and Eriol nodded while Syaoran sigh but didn't refuse. Sakura was now standing next to her open driver-side door, with Lei standing next to her, and Syaoran's car parked on her left.

Syaoran flipped out his phone and pressed on a button.

"Who are you calling at this time?" Meiling asked but before he could answer, a ring tone was heard.

"Hey Cherry, I think it's your phone." Lei said.

"Oh, thanks." She took out her phone and let out a loud 'eep'. Syaoran looked at her and then at her phone curiously.

"Its erm…m-my brother. I err…I need to go, well errm…bye!" She clutched her phone tightly in her hand and quickly slipped into the car. She did a reverse and drove away.

She pressed the green button. "H-hello?"

"Sakura, is that you?"

Cursing silently, she cleared her throat. "Syaoran?"

"Yeah,"

"What's up? I thought you have a race tonight?"

"Yeah, we've finished."

"Oh, how did it go? I bet you came first!"

He chuckled. "Yes, but it wasn't that hard."

"Aww, how modest," she giggled. "What about the others?"

"Well…Mei wants to celebrate tonight, do you want to come? You can ask the others then."

"Ooh sounds good! Can you pick me up?"

"Of course, I'll be there in half an hour okay?"

"'Kay. Love you!"

Syaoran grinned. "Love you too." And they both hung up.

Sakura let out a huge sigh of relief and tossed the phone onto the passenger seat.

"Note to self: Must turn the phone off before the race at all times!"

xxxxxxxxxx

**Dkwolves Fan/Note: Heehehee I won't give you guys more preview for next chapter XD you guys just gonna have to wait^^ **

**I'm doing this as my first homework^^ I don't wanna forget to re-upload again.  
**

**Gonna keep ya guys in suspense just like what Dkwolves did to us! Ohhohohohoho  
**

_**Till next time~**_

_**'How could I not see it?' Syaoran frowned as he observed 'Cherry'. Everything about her just screamed the name 'Sakura'. The way she portrayed herself, how she talked, even if she did altered her voice, and her smiled… How could he miss all of these? Syaoran groaned in frustration.**_

_**On one hand, he wanted to confront her and demanded her explanation. He wanted to know why she had lied to him. But on the other hand, he didn't want to know. For the first time in his life, he was afraid of the truth. What if she was just playing with him, with his feelings? Syaoran shook his head.**_

_**'No, Sakura wouldn't do that to him. She wasn't like that…but then why she didn't tell me about 'Cherry'?' The more he thought about it, the more he became aggravated and even more confused. He groaned out loud and buried his head in his hands. Eriol, who was sitting next to him, gave him a look, but Syaoran didn't see nor care.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: A little bit of advice when reading this story is if you have Story Contrast on white, I suggest you turn it to black. Really better view^^**

******DISCLAIMER:I don't own this story. This story is created by Dkwolves but she deactivated her account so here I am^^ oh and I don't own CCS**

******************************LAST UPDATE: 12/04/12 (TUESDAY) 4:20 PM**

******************************UPDATE: 12/07/12 (FRIDAY) 9:33 PM  
**

******Chapter 21  
**

**********Chapter 21**

Sakura got up early the next morning. But truth to be told, she didn't sleep much. She was tossing and turning in her bed all night, and didn't get to sleep until much, much later. Sakura yawned and stumbled her way into the bathroom. She stared at the mirror and resisted the urge to groan. She looked a like zombie.

After she was done freshening up, she dressed for the day. She went down the stairs and started to cook breakfast for her father and herself. Nearly an hour later, Sakura was done eating. She cleaned up and went back upstairs to get ready. Once she was ready, she grabbed her cap and keys and left the house with her trusted car.

It was not time for the race, and she didn't want to be there early. She didn't want to face _him _yet. So she decided to drive around the city. She wanted to clear her head from him. She couldn't get distracted today. It could probably be her last race here, in Hong Kong, and she wanted to give her very best.

When it was near the meeting time, she headed towards the race-course. Once there, she noticed that she was the last one to arrived, which was okay for her, since she was trying to avoid a certain someone.

Sakura sat on a chair reserved for the racers only. She faced heaven-ward and closed her eyes. She felt someone was watching her but she ignored it. She tried to blank her minds and thought of only the racing, but it would always come back to one thing. Syaoran.

Sakura opened her eyes when she felt a nudge. She forced herself to smiled and said, "Good morning, Lei."

-X-

'_How could I not see it?' _Syaoran frowned as he observed 'Cherry'. Everything about her just screamed the name 'Sakura'. The way she portrayed herself, how she talked, even if she did altered her voice, and her smiled… How could he miss all of these? Syaoran groaned in frustration.

On one hand, he wanted to confront her and demanded her explanation. He wanted to know why she had lied to him. But on the other hand, he didn't want to know. For the first time in his life, he was afraid of the truth. What if she was just playing with him, with his feelings? Syaoran shook his head.

'_No, Sakura wouldn't do that to him. She wasn't like that…but then why she didn't tell me about 'Cherry'?' _The more he thought about it, the more he became aggravated and even more confused. He groaned out loud and buried his head in his hands. Eriol, who was sitting next to him, gave him a look, but Syaoran didn't see nor care.

Sometime later, while Leo, today's judge, given out instructions; Syaoran had come to a conclusion. He would talk to Cherry after the race, and he would give her the chance to tell him everything he wanted to know. With his mind made up, his amber eyed burned with new determination. He would make sure that the race would finish in a record time.

-X-

The first paired was up. Lei and Tien.

Lei grinned in excitement. He turned to Sakura and she wished him luck. Lei thanked her and took his place in the starting line. When Leo shouted the word 'go', Lei's car shot off, leaving only dust behind.

Twenty minutes later, a car could be seen in the distance. It turned out to be Lei's yellow car. He finished the race in twenty-five minutes. He parked the car at the designated spot and got out. The crowd cheered. He beamed and went to Sakura. She smiled and congratulated him.

The next pair was drawn. Eriol and Cherry. This time, Lei wished her luck. She smiled and left for the starting line.

-X-

"Hmm, don't you think something is off?"

"What?" A distracted voice asked.

The dark haired man rolled his eyes. "Ryo, if you would just stop starring at the girls. Kami, you acted like you haven't seen them before."

"Oh hush, Takashi. But seriously, don't you think these girls are hotter than the one back home?" Ryo asked as he stared unblinking at the girls.

Takashi only shook his head. "What do you think, Touya?"

"It's disgusting," he replied as he watched his teammate drooled. Takashi chuckled.

"No, not about Ryo, about Sakura. Did you notice that she didn't seem to be that excited? That's just not her."

"I know what you mean, Takashi." Touya said. He continued to watch his sister. "Something's bothering her."

Takashi nodded in agreement. "That's what I thought as well. We should talk to her after the race." Touya silently concurred.

-X-

Sakura waited distractedly for Leo to say 'go'. And once he did, she sped off, leading the race. The road was straight as far as her eyes could see, so she stepped hard onto the gas. She glanced at the review mirror and saw that Eriol was right on her tail. She looked back at the road and decided not to look back. She would only stare straight.

The road started to curve; Sakura let off the gas a little and swerved the car following the path. Once the road was straight again, she accelerated even more. To anyone who was watching, only a pink blur could be seen.

Sakura was driving recklessly and at a high speed, and she was getting distracted by her thoughts. Syaoran was on her mind again. She played out possible scenarios in her mind of how she should tell him. What would be the best way to approach him? How could she start of? Sakura was so preoccupied that she nearly smashed into the side. Fortunately, she had a fast reflex.

She slid her foot side-way so she could step onto both the gas and the break pedals. She pulled up the hand brake and turned the steering wheel all the way. The car screeched loudly, black tires marked the road. The car slid passed the curve, only inches were apart from the side and the road. Once the car was clear from the curve, she pushed the hand brake back down, and quickly reset the steering wheel back to its position.

Her breathing was fast, and her heart hammered loudly against her chest. She wanted to stop the car and rest for a bit, but she knew she couldn't do that. So instead, she inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm her racing heart, and to blank her mind. Once she was calm enough, she accelerated the car again.

'_Too close.'_

Sakura drove with more concentration than before. She drifted as the road curved right and then left and back being straight again. She was so into the driving that she didn't realize she had reached the finished line and won. The loud applauses brought her back into the world. Sakura was startled, she blinked rapidly and gasped in surprised. She had passed the finished line and was about to continued on driving. She stopped the car, did a 180 degree turn and parked the car in the designated spot.

She closed her eyes, and leaned against the wheel with a tiresome sigh.

-X-

"Something's really wrong with her today."

"You noticed?" Takashi raised his brow in surprise.

"Give me a break man. Just because I was looking—"

"Perving shamelessly,"

"—at the girls, that doesn't mean I didn't see." Ryo said, ignoring the input from his friend.

Touya heard the comments from the two and he had to agree with them. Sakura was so distracted that she didn't realize she had finished the race. Touya started forward to the racers' corner. Ryo and Takashi made a move to follow him but Touya told them to stay. They grudgingly obeyed though Ryo gave him a big pout which Touya pointedly ignored.

-X-

Sakura was sitting in her seat with Lei next to her. He looked at her in concern. He had asked her what was wrong but she just smiled and said 'it was nothing'. Lei knew she was lying but didn't push her further.

"Sakura," a deep voice resounded from the back. Lei turned around and looked at the man in question. The man ignored the look from Lei, and continued to stare at Sakura.

Sakura tensed when she felt someone touched her shoulder. She turned around and was about to tell whoever it was to leave her alone but she froze. Her eyes widen and she felt tears slid down her cheeks.

"Touya!" She launched herself into his arms. Lei stared at them in surprised. Touya patted her back in a soothing comfort. Sakura stifled quietly. He frowned. He hated when his sister cried. Whoever it was that made her cried would pay dearly. Sakura hugged him tighter.

"Come," he led her away from the crowded area. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching the interaction with anger, confusion... and hurt.

Touya led them to his rented car, which was far from the noisy crowd. He unlocked the door and dumped Sakura onto the seat, while he bent down on his knees.

"Tell me what's wrong, Squirt."

"N-Nothing," she sniffed.

"Sakura," he said warningly.

"It really is nothing, Touya. I guess, I'm just stressed out about…everything."

"Define 'everything'."

Sakura bit her lips. "Umm…school, homework, tests. You know?"

"You're never good at lying, Squirt." Touya shook his head.

"Oh umm right," she blushed.

-X-

While the Kinomoto siblings were away, the next race had started. It was between Lei and Syaoran. Lei was disappointed that Cherry was not there to watch and cheer for him. But he knew something was off with her. She was not her cheerful self. He just hoped whoever that guy was, would bring back the same happy girl back.

Syaoran, on the other hand was getting restlessness. He wanted to know who that guy was, and what he was doing with Sakura. But what he wanted to know most was why she attached herself to him? What was their relationship? The more he thought about their possible relationships, the more he became frustrated. He hit his fist against the steering wheel in aggravation. His amber eyed darkened. He had to finish the race, fast. He needed to talk to her.

-X-

A few minutes later, Touya's mobile went off. He said only the word 'I see' and hung up.

"Squirt, the race has started."

"Oh? I guess it's between Lei and…" she paused before saying 'Syaoran' in a sad voice. Touya narrowed his eyes in suspicious. That name was familiar but he couldn't place it where he had heard it from.

"Do you want to get back or stay here?" he asked, his tone softened.

"I guess we should head back. I don't want to miss the race." Touya nodded. Sakura cling onto his arm as they walked back to the noisy area. Half-way there, Ryo and Takashi was waiting for them. Sakura hugged them both and then returned to her brother's arm. Ryo walked next to Sakura and started chatting with her with eagerness.

"So lovely Sakura," he started, missing the 'look' from Touya. "When can I meet your _girl _friends?" He stressed the 'girl' part. Takashi groaned for the umpteenth time today. Sakura giggled. She knew how flirtatious Ryo could be.

"Well, I do know several _pretty_ girls. Maybe I _could _introduce them to you."

"Yes, you must! I mean I'm your _best _friend aren't I?" He said with a big puppy eyes.

She laughed. "How can I resist such a look? Of course I'll introduce them to you."

"Thank you!" He hugged her, and twirled her around. Sakura squealed and giggled happily. Touya was glad that his sister was back to her happy self. Ryo was good for something at least but he should let her go right now.

"Watanabe, unhand my sister, now."

Ryo grinned but did what he was told. "Your wish is my command, Your Majesty," and bowed and then sent a flushed face Sakura a wink. Sakura giggled at his antic and at her brother annoyed look. Takashi chuckled.

"I'm glad you're back, Sakura,"

Sakura cocked her head. "I didn't go anywhere," she said puzzled.

Takashi smiled and shook his head, "Never mind." Sakura shrugged and started forward to the crowd.

"Good job, Ryo."

"Its part of my charms," flicked his hair. Touya smacked the back of his head, hard, before he went after Sakura.

"OW! What was that for?" Ryo nursed his bruised head. "Takashi, King is abusing me again!" He said with a pout.

Takashi shrugged whilst grinning and walked away.

"Hey. Hey! Don't walk away from me. I know you know something." Ryo shouted, running after his friend.

"Tell me, damnit!"

-X-

By the time Sakura was back at the racing area, ten minutes had passed. She headed to her seat and sat down. This was the best seat to see the race after all. Touya had followed her and entered the 'private area'. A guard came and tried to usher him out but with one 'look' from Touya, the guard gave him a free-way and fled.

Touya sat down next to Sakura. The two sat in a comfortable silent until the crowd roared deafeningly. Sakura stood up and gaped in surprise as she saw Syaoran's car reached the finished line. It had only been fifteen minutes and it was over already! She went closer to the rail and searched for the other car but found nothing as her eyes could see. She gripped the rail hard until her knuckle turned white.

Syaoran was good, really good. She grinned in anxious. She couldn't wait for her turn.

-X-

After Syaoran had parked his car, Leo announced that they'd had a break. He went over to his friends, they patted him in the back and told him 'good job'. Syaoran nodded and headed to an empty sit, away from his noisy friends. He closed his eyes and then reopened them again. His amber eyes darkened slightly at the scene he saw.

Sakura sat next to some dark haired boy. No, a man. And she seemed to be content as she rested her head on his shoulder. Syaoran gritted his teeth. The man turned to her with a smile, and in turned, Sakura smiled back at him. The man looked familiar to Syaoran but that didn't matter at the moment. All he wanted right now was to punch a certain someone that was only a few metres away from him. His fist clenched in response.

He leaned back on his chair and shut his eyes tightly. He breath deeply and willing the image to go away. He opened his eyes again but the sight was worse. This time the man had his arm around her shoulder. Syaoran stood up abruptly. His chair scraped loudly catching the attention of his friends. Enough was enough!

"Syaoran?" Eriol said stopping him on the spot. "You okay?"

He breathed deeply, his fist still clenched. "No."

Before he could continue forward, another person stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Meiling asked her hand on his arm. Syaoran said nothing but his eyes still focused on thing in front of him. Meiling saw and followed the path and stopped.

"Cherry?" she said in confusion. "What's going on?" Syaoran remain silent. "Syaoran?"

The man stood up from the chair, while Sakura remain seated. He said something to her, which Syaoran assumed was for her to stand up. The man tugged her arm before he hurled Sakura up onto his shoulder. He saw Sakura hitting at the man's back. The man laughed and set her down. Sakura stomped her foot on the ground, her arms crossed. She was pouting. Syaoran watched as the man grinned, ruffling her hair and then put his arm around Sakura's shoulder, dragging her body closer to him. At this point, Syaoran's temper was rocket high. His face had darkened immensely making both Meiling and Eriol stared at him in puzzle.

Syaoran started forward again but Meiling held on to him. He tried to shake free of her but she wouldn't let go, her nails dug into his skin. He turned to her, his eyes flashed in fury. Meiling had to stop herself from gasping in shock, although her nails dug into his skin deeper. Never once had she seen her cousin this angry. She wondered what had caused this reaction from him. And what did have to do with Cherry.

By the time Syaoran freed himself from Meiling, Sakura and the man was already gone. He cursed and stalked off, away from everyone. Meiling stared after him before turning her attention to Eriol.

"What's going on? I have never seen Syaoran this mad before."

Eriol looked at the spot where Cherry once stood. He raked his hand through his hair, with a sigh he replied, "I don't know." _'But I think it has to do with her.' _

-X-

After the break was over, Sakura and Syaoran were summoned to where Leo was. Leo proceeded to explain to them that the course had changed a bit; the blocked path was now clear. Sakura nodded absentmindedly, not really listening to what he was saying. Syaoran too, was doing the same. After he finished with his explanation, he told them that they had five minutes before the race began, and left.

Syaoran finally noticed that Leo had left, he observed Sakura from the side. She was staring at the ground, her shoulder slumped. He turned and opened his mouth but words died on his lips once he saw _him _walking toward them. Syaoran felt his anger rising again. He glared icily at the man and left.

-X-

Touya walked toward his sister with Ryo and Takashi at his side. His brow rose when he saw Sakura's opponent glared at him. He shrugged it off. The boy was not his concern.

Only if he knew.

-X-

Leo announced that the final round had come. Sakura and Syaoran were already seated inside their car and at their position. Syaoran gripped the steering wheel tightly. He was still angry. He desperately needed to know who that man was but he never had the opportunity to get Sakura alone. And once he thought the chance had come, the damnable man interfered.

He hit the steering wheel in anger and frustration.

Sakura, on the other hand, was in the opposite mood. She was quiet and slightly withdrawn. Sakura shook her head and slapped her cheeks.

'_No. I must concentrate. I can't afford to get distracted, again.'_

She nodded to herself.

'_Besides, this is probably my last race, so I must give everything I have.'_

"Ok racers get ready for the count down." Leo yelled into the microphone while the crowd cheered on.

"5…4…3…2…1…GO!"

-X-

**TO SOMEONE ( I4GOT) NOT SURE WHO IT IS LOL ANYWAYS: I _COULD_ PUT ALL THE CHAPTERS 2GETHER BUT I WON'T BCUZ I KNOW THAT THERE WOULD BE NO PURPOSE IN DOING THAT.**

**SOME MAY JUST SKIP AND GO 2 THE GOOD PART. *LOL* I'M HELLA LAUGHIN' RIGHT NAW XD TRUST ME, I KNOW CUZ I DO THAT TOO XDD. LOL,SO YAH NO MORE HINT FROM NAW ON^^ ONCE I GET SOME GOOD GUESS ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT FROM YOU GUYS IF SOME CAN REMEMBER XD I'LL THINK ABOUT IT...OHOHOHOOHO  
**

**BUDDHA! REMEMBERING ME WAITING FOR DKWOLVES TO UPDATE SITTING THERE NOT KNOWING WHEN SHE WILL UPDATE WAS QUITE A SUSPENSE FOR ME, NOT KNOWING IF THE STORY IS COMING TO AN END AND SHE MADE US WAIT...I DIDN'T KNOW THIS IS HOW GOOD SHE FELT MAKING US GUESS WHAT WILL HAPPEN^^  
**

**LOL FANFICTION EDIT DOCUMENT MAKES ME LAUGH XD THEY WANT ME TO SPELL OUT Watanabe to Wannabe XD  
**

** ...( V )...  
**

**=( ^_^ )=  
**

*** (") (")  
**

**Till next time~**


	22. Gomenasai

**Cesia's Note: **

** Dear Racing Heart's Fan,**

** I seem to have lost the two chapters and now I can't find it.**

** I'm sorry for the wait, but hopefully I wish I'd find it before  
**

**Xmas I'm so sorry that I haven't said anything for the last couple of weeks? days? **

**Anyways, nee-chan is trying her best  
**

**to look for it^^ Please be patient...  
**

**TY for those that have been reviewing and patiently (I hope)  
waiting for the upload of  
**

**Racing Heart's  
**

**Next  
**

**Chapter  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: A little bit of advice when reading this story is if you have Story Contrast on white, I suggest you turn it to black. Really better view^^**

******DISCLAIMER:I don't own this story. This story is created by Dkwolves but she deactivated her account so here I am^^ oh and I don't own CCS**

**********************************LAST UPDATE: 12/07/12 (FRIDAY) 9:33 PM**

**********************************FOUND: 12/25/12 (TUESDAY) 2:07 PM  
**

**********************************M3rry Xmas ^^  
**

**********************************Chapter 22  
**

**************************************Chapter 22**

**_Last time:_**

"Ok racers get ready for the count down," Leo yelled into the microphone while the crowd cheered on.

"5…4…3…2…1…GO!"

**_Now:_**

Sakura and Syaoran pressed their accelerator pedals. Their cars zoomed past the eager spectators in a blur of pink and black. Sakura's car was in the lead but Syaoran's car was only a mere meter behind.

Sakura had the route mapped out in her mind. She had counted five sharp turns, a few normal curves and not many straight paths. Now that she was in one of the few straight roads, she floored the gas pedal, taking any advantage she could. Sakura released the pressure on the gas pedal a little as she got ready for the first sharp turn. She then pressed the clutch all the way to the floor and shifted into a higher gear. Just before she entered the turn, she released the clutch to complete the shift and steered the wheel to its maximum to execute the turn. As soon as she was coming out of the turn, she accelerated and straightened the steering as she drove along another straight path.

Several meters more, Sakura executed the same technique again for another sharp turn. Once she completed the turn, she glanced at the review mirror to check for Syaoran. What she saw didn't surprise her -he was still right on her tail.

Syaoran was impressed. Sakura had managed to stay in the lead, and he was having trouble finding the opening to overtake her. If he was racing against someone else, he was certain that he'd be in the lead by now, and with no problem. Syaoran shook his head in disbelief. Sakura was really something.

Since the first time he'd met her, she was different from other girls. She didn't worship him like he was some sort of a god, or swoon every time he walked by. He grinned. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She glared and yelled at him every time they met-that was probably his fault, but he liked that. It made him feel normal. That could possibly be the main reason that made him attracted to her, together with her innocence, sincerity, and down-to-earth personality. She was everything he wanted in a girl. She was…Syaoran shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. He had a race to win.

Syaoran recalled the route in his mind. He had only three chances to overtake her. And he still needed to find an opening, not to mention the method he had in mind was highly risky. But he had no other choice; it was the only way if he wanted to win the race. He studied her car and the path in front of him cautiously. He had to find an opening, even if it was a small one.

He watched, unblinking, as Sakura's car started to curve as she entered the turn. His face then split into a grin. He had found it, his first chance.

He took a deep breath, steadying his racing heart. The technique he was about to execute, if done improperly, could be catastrophic but he knew he could do it. Syaoran kept the gas pedal on the floor while pushing in the clutch. At the same time, he quickly shifted to the next gear. As soon as the new gear was selected, he re-engaged the clutch. He could feel a small bump in acceleration but that was enough for what he had planned. He then applied the pressure to the break pedal, pressing the clutch all the way to the floor and shifted into the next gear. And then he released the clutch to complete the shift just before steering the wheel to execute the turn. His black car curved right next to Sakura's pink one but his front was ahead of hers. As soon as he came out from the turn, he accelerated and straightened the steering. He was now in the lead.

Sakura gaped as she watched Syaoran's car slide past her and overtake her from the inner lane. It was impossible! She was sure there was no opening. He must have done something… but what? Sakura started going through all the possible scenarios and techniques in her head but she found nothing! _What did you do, Syaoran? _She grumbled in frustration. Sakura hated not knowing something.

She slid her foot across the brake and gas pedal, twisting the steering wheel as she drifted along the curves. Only one sharp turn left. If she couldn't find a way to overtake him then, she was doomed. Sakura floored the gas pedal, knowing that the path from now till the next curve would be straight.

She was thinking of how she could turn this race back to her favor. She was thinking of what to do at the last turn when her thoughts suddenly went back to Syaoran. She knew for certain that he'd be mad at her for her deception. She just hoped he'd give her a chance to explain and with any luck, he'd eventually forgive her. A loud screech brought her back into reality. Her eyes widened in surprise. _What on earth?_Sakura hastily steered the car to the right lane, almost hitting the wall in the process.

The lane she was in now shouldn't even be there. How could it just appear out of nowhere? She then gasped, recalling a certain conversation with Leo. So this was the blocked path he was talking about. _I hope that was the only path._

Sakura was thankful for Syaoran because if he hadn't made that loud noise, she was certain she and her car would be part of the new decoration on the wall. Her heart was still beating wildly, and her hands shook from the close call. This was the first time she had been scared. Other times were not as serious as this one. If Touya found out about this, she bet that he'd probably lecture her or worst, make her quit racing. Nodding to herself, she decided to keep this little secret to herself. _What he doesn't know won't hurt him._

Coming out of her musing, Sakura concentrated on her current situation. She had figured out the solution to win the race, even though it had a fifty-fifty chance of success, she had to try it. She watched Syaoran's car on the other side of the separated lane. His car was coming closer and closer to hers as the two lanes merged to form one. She sped up until her car was directly behind his and then swiftly swerved right, pressing the gas pedal at the same time, trying to overtake him. However, Syaoran followed her action, blocking the path. Sakura swerved back and he did the same.

_Well, I guess this method is out. But don't you worry. I have another trick up my sleeve. _She grinned, readying herself as she came nearer to the turn. She switched from the middle lane to the inner lane, knowing that when Syaoran started to turn, his car would leave a space in the inner lane. She'd use this opportunity to try to make a lead.

Sakura partially released and then reapplied the accelerator pedal at the same as she declutched and shifted into the next gear. She reapplied the throttle after re-engaging the clutch. She moved the gear shift knob up to neutral, one column to the right, then up to the new position on the top row. Smoothly, she released the clutch pedal, allowing the engine speed to match up with the car's speed. Once that was done, her car slid fluidly side-by-side with Syaoran's car. However, before the turn was complete, she floored the gas pedal, making the car launched forward resulting her being in the lead. Sakura lifted her foot the accelerator pedal when she passed the finish line. She stepped on the brake, did a 360 degree turn before she came to a stop.

Her heart was pounding against her chest. The only noise she could hear was the loud pumping of her own blood.

_I did it. I won!_

Sakura stopped herself from screaming in excitement. Instead, she stepped out of the car with a large beam on her flushed face. The crowd went wild at the sight of her. Some cheered and screamed while some were disappointed that the Emperor King had lost.

Sakura started walking when she was suddenly swept from the ground and into someone's arms.

"I knew you'd win!" Ryo spun her around while she giggled wildly.

"Thanks, Ryo!"

"Congratulations, Sakura," Takashi said as he joined the two.

"Thanks Takashi!" she said breathlessly as Ryo set her down. "Touya!" Sakura squealed when she saw her brother walking towards them. She ran up to him and gave him a bear hug.

"I won!"

Touya smiled, and patted her head affectionately. "Good job, Squirt. Though you only beat him by mere seconds."

Sakura looked up at her brother, pouting, "Syaoran is not easy, you know."

- X -

**_With Syaoran_**

After the race was over, Syaoran remained inside his car with an astonished but proud look on his face. He smiled faintly. Sakura kept on surprising him.

He stepped out of the car and froze. His smile turned grim as he watched Sakura hanging on a man's arm, talking and laughing with him and two other males. His amber eyes darkened and narrowed. His fist clenched until his knuckles turned white. His good mood now dimmed, mixing with anger and hurt. Any thoughts of talking to her had disappeared from his mind.

He watched as Sakura paused and turned to face him, and as she started walking and stopped a foot away from him.

"Umm…t-that was an awesome race," she started timidly, fidgeting with the hem of her top, her eyes downcast. Syaoran didn't reply; he only stared blankly at her.

Sakura looked up and nearly faltered. His gaze was distant and cold. His eyes were darker than usual.

"I—erm—"

"Congratulations," Syaoran interrupted emotionlessly. Sakura opened her mouth but she didn't get the chance to reply. "You're the new Shinto Champion…Sakura," he ended and left.

Sakura froze. Her eyes widened, staring at the empty air in shock. She stood rooted to the ground for a few seconds before she snapped herself out of it. "Wait!" she shouted, running after him. "Wait, please!" Syaoran didn't stop. "Please, Syaoran!" she cried out desperately, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Syaoran continued walking, ignoring her call. "Syao-"Sakura tripped and fell. She stayed on the ground with her head hung.

Three footsteps came running in her direction but Sakura paid no heed to it. She was lost in her misery.

"Squirt," Touya kneeled down next her, "Sakura?" Seeing no response from her, he shook her shoulder gently. Sakura reached out for him and then buried her face into his chest. Her shoulders shook with each sob. The three males looked at each other in confusion and concern.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Touya asked worriedly, rubbing her back soothingly. Sakura's reply was muffled by his shirt. Touya lightly pulled her away from him, lifting her chin up. He gritted his teeth at the sight of the tear streaked face of his sister. He pushed his emotion down and asked her to repeat.

"I-It's over. H-he knows! It's o-over!" Sakura said again and again.

"What's over? Who knows what? Sakura, tell me!"

Sakura shook her head, not hearing what Touya had said. "It's t-too late. H-he's gone! My fault. All my f-fault!"

"Hey, we need to get going," Takashi said, looking down with a sad face at Sakura.

Ryo kneel down next to her and shook her hard. "Sakura, snap out of it!" he shouted. Sakura looked dazedly at him. Ryo, for the first time in his life, felt helpless. "You need to get your prize. They're calling for you," he added in a softer tone.

Sakura shook her head, "I don't want it," she sniffed. "I want to leave." She looked at Touya and asked, "Can we please leave? I-I don't want to stay here anymore."

"After you get your prize, then we leave."

She sat in silent for a few seconds before nodding. "Okay." Touya stood up, pulling Sakura up with him. Sakura held onto him tightly and the four walked towards the crowd.

Leo started his speech. He thanked everyone for coming. He thanked the racers for their participation and their wonderful performance. He thanked the sponsors and the SRC. He asked one of the SRC people to come up and hand out the prizes. "Now, without further ado, please give your hands to our Shinto Champion. Cherry!"

The audiences clapped and cheered deafeningly. Touya nudged Sakura from her spot. She reluctantly moved, pulling her cap lower. After she had received her prize, Leo called on the second and third winners to come up. Sakura stiffened when Syaoran walked pass her and then stood on her right. She desperately wanted to talk to him but her body and her mouth wouldn't corporate. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, calming her nerves down. As soon as Leo dismissed them, Sakura turned to her right but Syaoran had already left. She bit her lips, stopping herself from tearing up again.

"Hey Cherry, congratulations!" Lei said. Sakura gave him a small smile, thanked him and excused herself, leaving him baffled on the stage.

When Sakura reached her brother and the others, she told them she wanted to leave. Touya nodded.

"Takashi, take Sakura to the car. Ryo, drive Sakura's car back to the hotel," he ordered. The two nodded. Takashi took the items from Sakura's arms and ushered her to the direction where rental car was, while Ryo went to opposite direction. After the three left, Touya walked towards the group he had been watching."

- X -

After Syaoran left the stage, he went back to tell his friends that he was leaving. Meiling wanted to celebrate, even if he had come in second place but Syaoran declined. However, before he could leave, a male voice called out to him. Syaoran turned; his posture changed at the sight of the person in front of him.

"What did you say to her?" Touya asked coldly, glaring at Syaoran. Syaoran merely glared back at him but didn't reply. Touya gripped him by the front of his shirt and repeated the question, but this time in a louder and more commanding tone.

"It's none of your business," he replied icily. Syaoran's friends watched, wanting to interfere, but Eriol stopped them with a stern look. Meiling gave him an irritated look but listened to him nonetheless. Tomoyo on the other hand, watched Touya with interest.

_He looks so familiar._Her brow knitted as she studied his face with an intense look. _I think I've seen him before… but from where._She frowned, frustrated as she couldn't recall his face with the names from her memories. Fighting off the urge to stomp her foot, she concentrated on the conversation between him and Syaoran instead.

"Anything to do with her is my business. And those who make her cry is unforgivable." Syaoran stayed silent. Touya gave him a fierce look before he let go of Syaoran's shirt. He then added in a warning tone, "Stay away from her," and then left.

"What was that about? Syaoran?" Meiling glanced at Touya's retreating back and then back at her cousin. Syaoran said nothing and started to leave but Meiling blocked his path with a determined look. He merely pushed her aside, causing her to stagger a bit, and then walked away. Meiling gasped, surprise at his action. Blinking away her surprise, she fumed and started towards him but Eriol held onto her, shaking his head. Meiling stomped her foot, muttering incoherently.

- X -

**_With Sakura and Takashi_**

The trip to the car was a quiet one. Sakura trailed behind Takashi with her head down. Takashi could hear a sniff coming from her every now and then. He glanced worriedly at her, wondering what she and the brown haired boy had talked about to cause such a drastic change in her emotions.

When they reached the car, Takashi dumped the items from his arms onto the front passenger seat. He opened the back door and ushered Sakura in. He then sat in the driver's seat, waiting for Touya. A few moments later, there was a knock on the window. Seeing Touya outside, Takashi unlocked the back door. Touya found Sakura curled in the backseat, asleep. He lightly shifted her body so that her head would be on his lap.

Nearly an hour later, Takashi parked the car at the parking lot in the hotel they were staying at. Touya carried Sakura all the way up into his room, and then laid her down on the bed, covering her with a blanket. He then sat on the end of the bed, while Takashi sat on the chair, both lost in their own thoughts.

- X -

It was 8 pm when Syaoran returned home. He proceeded towards the stairs but found they were blocked by Eriol, who stood waiting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Where have you been, Syaoran? We've been waiting for you." Meiling said, leaning on the wall at the entry to the lounge room.

"I never asked you to wait. Move, Eriol."

Eriol remained stationary. Syaoran glared at him, attempting to push him away, but Eriol didn't budge.

"Syaoran, we need to talk. Please," Meiling gestured to the lounge.

"There's nothing to talk about," he responded curtly

"Don't lie to me, Syaoran." Meiling narrowed her eyes. "I know something is going on."

Syaoran turned to glare at her. "It's really none of your business, Meiling. So stay out of it."

"It is my business. You're my cousin, Eriol and I…we care for you," her tone softened. "We just want to help. Please," she pleaded.

Syaoran sighed in resignation. Meiling was too stubborn. He knew if he didn't start talking, the three of them would not be sleeping tonight. He walked into the room and sat on the couch. Meiling and Eriol followed after but they both sat on an opposite couch from Syaoran.

"What is going on, Syaoran? Who was that man? Why was he so angry with you? And who was the girl he was talking about?"

Syaoran leaned back, closing his eyes. "Are you sure you want to know?" he asked, fighting his emotions from surfacing.

"Yes," Meiling nodded.

"I just recently discovered a secret, hidden from me…from us by someone we trust. You know how much I detest lies…well this person lied to me. Not only that, she…" he trailed off recalling the picture of Sakura smiling, laughing and hugging _that_man.

"She? Who are you talking about?" Meiling asked, looking at Eriol, who shrugged, and then back at him.

"…Sakura."

"Sakura? What about her?"

"She's not as innocent as she appears to be. She has fooled everyone. She lied! She…"he couldn't bring himself to say that she had cheated on him. "I shouldn't…I wish I'd never met her."

Meiling gasped at his outburst. "You don't mean that! Tell me you didn't. If she heard you say that, it'd break her heart!"

"What about _me_?" Syaoran stared at her. His eyes were filled with pain. Meiling was shocked at his open emotions. This was the second time she had seen him in this state. And the last time was when his father died. She quickly rushed to his side and sat down beside him.

"What's going on? What did she do? Please tell us what's wrong," she asked, nearly panicking.

Eriol, who had been silent the whole time, finally said, "Take your time, Syaoran. We have all night."

Syaoran took a deep breath before replying, "I've found out that Sakura is Cherry, and Cherry is Sakura."

"What?" Meiling shouted incredulously. "Are you certain? She's—I just can't believe it!"

"Are you 100 percent sure?" Eriol repeated.

"Yes, I saw her with my own eyes," he answered through gritted teeth.

"Hmm, that makes sense I guess," Eriol concluded, tapping his chin. Meiling looked at him for an explanation.

"First, according to you, Sakura's knowledge of cars is on par with mine and Syaoran's." Meiling nodded. "Second, haven't you ever wondered why Sakura never appears at races while Cherry is present? Third, the sun doesn't shine at night, so why does Cherry wear a cap? Fourth, haven't you detected how abnormal her voice is? It sounds too fake."

"No, it never crossed my mind. So if Cherry is Sakura…" her eyes widened, "then that man. The one she's with at the race…does that mean she's cheating on Syaoran?" Syaoran stiffened but he remained close-lipped.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say she's cheating on you, Syaoran. I may not be the best at judging people, but for some reason, I know that Sakura is not that kind of person. She doesn't give off the bad vibes you know?"

"I… agree with Eriol," Meiling started slowly, "Besides, I don't think Tomoyo will befriend, let alone be 'best friends' with cheaters and liars. Sakura must have an important reason for not telling us the truth."

"So, what should I do?" he asked weary.

"Give her the chance to explain before you do something that you'll regret it later," Eriol suggested.

"I know this hurts you but take what Eriol said into consideration. Sakura is different. She's unique, one of a kind. I don't want you to lose her because you two can't communicate. So please, talk to her."

"She's probably hurt too," Eriol added, "You did hear that man said she cried didn't you? If she has no real feelings for you, why'd she cry?"

Syaoran's mind went over what both Eriol and Meiling had said. It made sense. But he was still hurt. "I need to be alone. I need to think." He proceeded to his room.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Meiling asked in concern.

"He's a Li. They're strong people, especially Syaoran. He'll be fine, trust me."

"I really hope you're right."

That night Meiling called Tomoyo and told her everything. At first, Tomoyo was surprised but she got over it. She had known Sakura for so long. She knew that Sakura would never intentionally meant to hurt anyone, especially someone she loved.

The atmosphere lightened after Tomoyo's justification of Sakura. They were ecstatic that Sakura was a racer, a damn fine racer at that! They decided that they would give Sakura a surprise visit tomorrow morning and take her out for some girl time. The two girls talked for an hour before they bid each good night.

- X -

**_Next morning_**

"I'm sorry girls, but Sakura didn't come home last night." Fujitaka stated looking at the two girls that sat in front of him.

"What do you mean she didn't come home?" Meiling shouted and stood up from the couch.

"Meiling!" Tomoyo elbowed her friend.

"Sorry Mr. Kinomoto," she blushed and sat back down.

Fujitaka smiled, "Not to worry girls. Sakura was too tired to come home last night and decided to spend the night with Touya."

"Who?" Meiling frowned. She didn't know anyone by that name. Tomoyo on the other hand, let the name run over her mind again and again. _I know him. I know that I know him. His name's very familiar, but why can't I remember him? Come on think, Tomoyo, think!_

"Touya is my son. Sakura's older brother," he explained. "I'm not surprised you don't remember him, Tomoyo. It has been a long time since you last saw him."

Tomoyo gave him a silent 'O' and nodded in remembrance.

"Oh yes, now I remember. Sakura did mention that she has a brother," Meiling said.

"I'm sorry Uncle, but I forgot about Touya," Tomoyo blushed in embarrassment. Fujitaka waved her apology away with a smile. "Umm…if you don't mind, can we see his recent photo?"

"Of course, I won't be a moment." A few minutes later, Fujitaka came back with a photo frame in his hand and give it to her. Tomoyo smiled in gratitude.

The girls huddled together. Both eyes widened in surprise at the picture. It was that man from the race!

"Oh Kami! Syaoran…oh no, no! We need to go Tomoyo, now!"

The two thanked him for his time and apologized for leaving so abruptly. Once they reached Tomoyo's car, Meiling slid inside the front passenger seat. She speed dialed to her cousin but it was unsuccessful. "Damn it! He switched it off!" She left a voice mail for him and threw the phone into her handbag in irritation. Meiling leaned back into the seat and then out of the blue, she started laughing. Tomoyo looked at her, puzzled.

"This whole thing is just a big misunderstanding. Seriously, Sakura's cheating with her brother? Oh Kami! Poor Syaoran…"

"You really can't blame him. If I was in his shoes, I'd probably think the same thing."

"Hmm, yes. I totally agree." Meiling nodded in understanding. "Now, if it was me…"

"You'd slap them both and then curse them to hell before asking for an explanation?" Tomoyo offered.

Meiling chuckled, "Most definitely!" She sighed, "We really need to find Syaoran before he does something crazy."

"Yeah," Tomoyo agreed, "Hey, why don't you call Eriol? Maybe he knows Li's whereabouts, and besides you could give him the update."

"Hmm, that's a good idea."

- X -

Till next time~

**LOL I found only Chapter 22, It won't be long till I find the last chapter. Byebye**

**This Chapter made me cried  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: A little bit of advice when reading this story is if you have Story Contrast on white, I suggest you turn it to black. Really better view^^**

******DISCLAIMER:I don't own this story. This story is created by Dkwolves but she deactivated her account so here I am^^ oh and I don't own CCS**

**Chapter 23  
**

******Chapter 23**

******Update: 01/1/13 (TUESDAY) 10:15 AM  
**

**_Last time: _**

_Meiling chuckled, "Most definitely!" She sighed, "We really need to find Syaoran before he does something crazy."_

"_Yeah," Tomoyo agreed, "Hey, why don't you call Eriol? Maybe he knows Li's whereabouts, and besides you could give him the update."_

"_Hmm, that's a good idea."_

**Now:**

"Where _is _he?" Meiling paced in the lounge, checking her watch for umpteenth times. "It has been a day, and he's not even home! Where did he disappear to! Argh, stupid Syaoran! What's the point of having a mobile when it's not even on?" Eriol chuckled lightly, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Meiling stopped and turned her attention to him. Her ruby eyes narrowed, "_What_do you find so amusing? And _why_are you so calm? Aren't you at least worried at all? What if he has an accident? Or he's drunk in some pub-"

"He's underage," Eriol inserted but Meiling acted like she didn't hear him.

"-where some girls could take advantage of him! Or…Oh my god!" she gasped, horrified, "Maybe he's thinking of committing suicide!" Her pacing continued even more frantic, her fingers busily punching buttons on her mobile. "_Eriol!_Stop being so damn calm, something might happen to him!"

Eriol stood up, halting Meiling from her pacing. "First, you need to stop pacing like some lunatic, and besides, it's giving me headache." Meiling opened her mouth to retort but he stopped her with his finger on her lips. "You need to stay calm and think rationally. Okay?" She nodded. "Good," Eriol smiled. "Now, take a deep breath. In and out, that's right. Breath in and out, and—" The front door clicked open, Meiling stilled and swerved her head to the doorway just in time to see a glimpsed of brown hair disappearing down the hall.

"_Syaoraaaaan!_" She screamed, rushing after him like a tornado.

Eriol closed his mouth. He shook his head and sighed, "Why do I bother?"

**_Upstairs_**

"Syaoran, open the door. Come on, open up!" Meiling knocked, which turned into a loud banging as her patience ran out. "Open the bloody_ door_! _Syaoraaaaaan!"_

"Meiling," Eriol placed his hand on her shoulder, "calm down."

"I will _not_calm down until he opens the bloody _door!_ _Syaoraaaa-_hmph_,"_Eriol covered her mouth with his hand. Meiling slapped his hand away, and gave him an evil glare. "What the hell?"

"Temper will get you nowhere."

"I show you temper, yo—" Eriol covered her mouth for the second time. "Quiet," he removed his hand and knocked on the door, while Meiling crossed her arms over chests and fuming silently. "Syaoran, can you open the door for us?"

Silence.

"Syaoran, we need to talk."

Silence.

Sighing, Eriol knocked on the door again, louder this time. "Come on Syaoran, sulking doesn't suit you. Besides Meiling found something interesting about Sakura. She—" A loud bang of door closing resounded inside the room, and seconds later, the sound of running water was heard. Eriol rubbed his temple in slight frustration. He turned to Meiling and said, "I think it's best to leave him on his own for now. We'll talk to him again tomorrow." Eriol interrupted before Meiling could reply, "He will not listen to us now. Give him some time. Now, I suggest we retire to our own room. Good night, Meiling." With that said, he left for his room, leaving Meiling gaping after him.

**_Next day_**

It was 9 o'clock in the Li's household. Eriol was up and about, doing his usual routine. Now he was waiting for Meiling and Syaoran to come down for their breakfast, which were readied and on the table. Minutes later, he heard a loud shriek from upstairs. Eriol snapped out from his daze and rushed towards the source of the scream. He stopped right in front of Syaoran's door, which was wide open. He resisted the urge to groan, having an inkling of what happened, before stepping inside.

"Why did you scream, Meiling? And why are you…" his eyes surveyed the mess inside the room and shook his head, "…in Syaoran's room?"

"Why? _Why?_This _is _why! He's gone. _Again!" _Her ruby eyes flashed in irritation as she glared at Eriol. "You! Because of _you! _I didn't get to talk to him last night, and now he's gone!"

Eriol calmly said, "Have you tried calling him?"

Meiling gave in a what-do-you-think look, and shove a small black object in front of his face. "He left his damn phone!"

"I think you should just leave him be, for the moment. He just needs to sort his feelings out."

Meiling crossed her arms over her chest, "What's there to sort out? He loves her; she loves him, end of story." Eriol gave her an incredulous look.

"What?"

He shook his head and sighed. "First, Syaoran found out that Sakura is Cherry. She kept that secret from everyone, including her own boyfriend. Now, I know that Syaoran's not a petty person, so that secret might've only infuriated him, a little, but nothing more. But then, he saw her with that man, _hugging_him, in front of himself no less. Now, put yourself in his place, what'll be your first reaction?"

Meiling blinked, and gasped, thinking back to her conversation with Tomoyo.

"_You'd slap them both and then curse them to hell before asking for an explanation?"_

"Oh,"

"Now, do you get what I'm trying to say?" Meiling nodded.

"What are we going to do? Syaoran needs to know about Touya and Sakura."

"We wait for him to come back, and then we'll talk to him. Okay?" Meiling sighed in resolution.

"Alright, when he comes home."

- X -

Syaoran had felt bad for ignoring his cousin and best friend last night. He knew they meant well, but he just wanted to be left alone until he figured out his feelings. He had tried to sleep last night, but sleep evaded him, so he just gave up sleeping, and left the house when the dawn breaks.

He drove to the top of Shinto Hill and had stayed there for three hours, lying on top of his car bonnet with his hands behind his head, staring into the distance. He had been contemplating his feelings and found that he wasn't angry at Sakura for not telling him about her alias. He assumed that she must have a reason for her secrecy, and he'd wait until she was ready to tell him herself, however…However, the intimacy she had shown with that man was what made his blood boiled. He didn't want to acknowledge it but he was…jealous. He didn't like Sakura hugging or be close to any man but himself. He had to admit that he had reacted irrationally, unlike his usual cool self. And now that he thought back of it…he internally winced at how harshly he had treated her that day. And then the conversation with Eriol, and Meiling the day before made him think that Sakura was not that kind of person. She was too…innocent for such act. Besides that…Syaoran wanted to smack himself—she couldn't be cheating on him. She had always blushed when he held her close or kissed her. Her bright emerald eyes were so honest, and her face was like an open book.

Syaoran sighed. He was an idiot. And now, he had made her sad, even cry! He really was a cold-hearted man, confirming his reputation, but that meant nothing to him; he only cares for what Sakura think of him. He just hoped that she would forgive for his idiotic action.

He felt considerably lighter now that he had figured everything out. First thing he needed to do was—_growl_—eating. Then he'd call Sakura, pleading for her forgiveness. And then call home. Meiling had probably drove Eriol crazy with her ranting, about him, by now.

An hour later, Syaoran was back inside his car with a full stomach. He reached for his mobile phone at the usual spot but grasped only emptiness. He then remembered he left his mobile in his room, and he had no change for public phone. With only a solution left, he drove to Sakura's house. He quickly got out of his car before he could change his mind. He pressed the door bell and waited. When no one answered, he pressed it again. He repeated a couple of times but no one answered. With a disappointed feeling, he headed for home.

As soon as he parked his car and stepped into front entrance, he was greeted by the sight of a calm-looking Meiling? Resisting the urge to raise his brow, he greeted her, "Hello, Meiling. Are you waiting for me?"

"No, I'm just standing here to look pretty. Of course I'm waiting for you! Come to the lounge, Eriol's waiting in there." Syaoran followed her lead. He didn't know what to expect from her. She had already acted out of her normal self. Nodding in greeting when he saw his best friend, he sat himself far away from Meiling.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about last night?" Syaoran started.

Meiling's brow rose, "So now you want to talk about last night?"

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Not now Meiling. Anyways, how are you feeling, Syaoran? You've been gone for most of the days. I'm assuming that everything's fine now, since you're home."

Eriol, as usual, was spot on. He had wondered if he was easy to read or Eriol was just too astute for his own good. "Yes, everything's fine now," Syaoran confirmed.

Eriol nodded, "Good. So, what are—"

"—you going to do?" Meiling finished, eagerly waiting for Syaoran's reply.

"I planned on calling Sakura but I left my mobile—" Meiling tossed his phone to him. "—thanks. Ten missed calls…all from you?"

Meiling shrugged, "You were missing this morning, and I was trying to contact you. It'd have been more but I found your phone. You shouldn't put on silent by the way."

"Then how did you find it? Never mind, I don't want to know." Syaoran could just imagine the state of his room. "Since I didn't have my mobile, I drove to her place but no one was home. And then I came here."

Meiling was disappointed that Sakura wasn't home. The two would've make up by now, but then she remembered that Sakura slept over at her brother's. Which reminded her…

"... that I have something _very _important to tell you! I was going to tell you yesterday but someone was too busy sulking—"

"I did _not_sulk!"

"—to talk to me. Anyways, we, as in Tomoyo and I, went over to Sakura's house to talk but she wasn't home." Her eyes briefly glimmered in mischief before it quickly disappeared, and continued, "It turned out that she slept over at the hotel with Touya."

"WHAT? Hotel? _Touya?"_Syaoran stood up in anger.

Eriol let out a small chuckled. It was so typical of Meiling trying to rile Syaoran up. "Sit down, Syaoran. Meiling hasn't finished her explanation."

Syaoran reluctantly sat back down, "She better have a damn good explanation then."

Meiling let loose a small giggle. "Sorry cousin, I just couldn't resist teasing you." Syaoran's anger started to fade, as he looked at her in confusion.

"You were just pulling my leg?"

"No, I was telling you the truth."

"What the _hell-?"_

"If you'd just let me finish," Meiling interrupted. "As I was saying, her dad told us that Sakura was with Touya. Now before you go off, again. Touya and Sakura did _not _have a relationship like _that!_That'd be just eww!"

"Then who _is_he?" Syaoran snapped.

"Her brother!" Meiling blurted out. Eriol kept himself from chuckling at Syaoran's reaction to the news. The Li's heir was close to gaping like a fish but it was gone in a flash.

Syaoran slumped down on the couch. "So all along…" he groaned, "I was jealous over her _brother_!"

"Ah ha! So the great Syaoran Li_ can_get jealous," Meiling teased. "Wait till I—"

"You'll do _nothing_, Meiling," Syaoran cut short, glaring at his cousin.

"Sheesh, this is what I get for helping. Not even a thank you!" Eriol chuckled.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and got up. "I'm retiring. Good night."

Meiling was still mumbling when Syaoran called out at the door, "By the way Meiling, thanks."

She grinned at her Syaoran's back, "Anytime cousin."

- X -

The next day, Syaoran woke up from a peaceful sleep. He felt well and rested for the first time after his misunderstanding with Sakura. Today he had a plan. He'd go down to Sakura's house and talk to her, and ask for her forgiveness. He should've trusted her more. With that in mind, he went downstairs for breakfast. Minutes later, Meiling and Eriol joined him at the table. They greeted good-morning to each other before starting to eat.

"So, I'm assuming that you're going down to Sakura's house today?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran swallowed before replying, "Yes."

Meiling smiled happily, "I wish you good luck. Oh wait, Sakura might not be home though. Remember she's with her brother?"

"I forgot about that," Syaoran said in disappointment. "I couldn't reach her either. Her phone was off since last night."

Meiling waved his concern away. "Don't worry so much. Even if she's not home, her father is home. I'm sure he knows where she is."

Twenty minutes later Syaoran left the house.

Meiling sighed, "I hope they make up. Syaoran's so miserable without Sakura."

Eriol smiled in assurance. "Sakura's a lovely girl. I'm certain that she'll listen to him."

"You're right. I—" Her mobile rang. "Hi Tomoyo," she answered.

"_Meiling, I've got a big new!"_

"Good new I hope,"

"_NO! I can't believe it but—oh my kami! I just—"_

"Calm down, Tomoyo," Meiling said making Eriol look at her in concern.

"Something wrong with Tomoyo?" he mouthed.

Meiling shrugged, "Let me ask her," she mouthed back. "What's wrong, Tomoyo? Tell me."

"_I—I…"_

"Tomoyo?"

"_Sakura's gone!" Tomoyo blurted._

"Gone? What do you mean _gone_?"

"_I went over to her house this morning since I couldn't contact her. I met her dad and he said…he said Sakura's at the airport!"_

"Airport? Sakura went to the—you don't think she…" Meiling trailed off.

"_I don't know but she was so sad…maybe she…Oh Meiling, I don't want to lose my best friend, again!"_

"You won't lose her, Tomoyo. I—Oh kami, I have to call Syaoran! He's on his way to Sakura's."

"_Oh no!"_

"I call you back, okay?"

"_Okay, tell him to hurry to the airport. It might not be too late!"_

"Will do, bye!" Meiling hung up. She then pressed a quick dial to Syaoran's number.

"What's going on?" Eriol asked in confusion and concern.

"I tell you later. Syaoran! Where are you now?"

"…Change direction and head to the airport…."

"…Sakura's at the airport!" She cut short.

"…I don't know! Just hurry there, okay!" Meiling placed her mobile back into her pocket. She turned to Eriol. "Let's go to the lounge. I feel so drain."

- X -

Syaoran arrived at the airport in a record time. He rushed inside the building, looking left and right. Since it was Saturday, the airport was crowded. He ran from one check point to another. So far, he couldn't find her.

_Please don't let me be too late. Oh Sakura, don't leave me! _

Arriving to the second last check point, he didn't see her and was about to give up hope when he spotted a familiar auburn hair. His hope flared up again.

"SAKURA!" He shouted, running towards her in a full speed, ignoring the look from the crowd. "SAKURA!"

Sakura snapped out from the daze and looked up. "I thought I heard my name…" she mumbled softly before shrugging, pulling the luggage with her as she continued walking.

"SAKURA!" This time she stopped and searched the crowd. The voice sounded like…she shook her head. _It can't be him.…_

Sakura then blinked in surprise. She could see a familiar chocolate hair in the crowd running to her direction, "Syaoran?" she whispered his name. Confirming herself that it was indeed him, Sakura's eyes began to water again. _No, not now. I can't see him now. _Sakura grabbed her luggage and quickly rush away.

Seeing that Sakura was trying to get away; Syaoran increase his speed. Once he was close to her, he reached for her elbow, stopping her. "Sakura."

Sakura let go of the luggage. "Let me go," her voice quivered.

"Blossom," Syaoran said softly. He spun her around until she was facing him.

Sakura avoided looking at him. "Let me go, please," she pleaded.

"Never," he said and pulled her into his embrace. Sakura struggled to get away.

"Please, just let me go. I—I can't do this," Sakura sobbed into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Blossom." He hugged her tighter, inhaling her unique scent. "Forgive me. I was stupid and harsh to you. That day I…my feelings were in turmoil. I was surprised, happy, angry and…and jealous. For days, I had a suspicion that you were Cherry, and it was confirmed at the Shinto's Cup." Sakura stiffened and tried to pulled away but Syaoran just held her close and continued.

"I was surprised and upset. I don't really care that you're Cherry but why couldn't you tell me? Why did you keep that secret from me? Are you trying to mock me and your friends? I was upset for a while but you must have a reason for this. I know you don't like to lie. I planned to talk to you after the race but then…you were with that man."

Sakura looked up, "That man?" she asked in confusion.

"After the race was over, do you remember hugging a man?"

Her brow furrowed as she thought back to that day. "The only person I hugged that day was…Touya. But he's my brother, I don't understand."

"Ah," Syaoran's lips tugged upward a bit. "But I didn't know that. To me, you were hugging a stranger, a _man_, who I didn't know. Your intimacy was making me angry and, for the first time in my life, jealous. I took my confusion and anger on you. I was harsh to you and I made you cried. Forgive me." He kissed her forehead softly.

"I'm sorry too, Syaoran. I didn't realise I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to lie to you or anyone but I made a promise that I won't tell anyone about my alias. I'm so sorry," she said, tears ran down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Blossom." He said, wiping her tears away before pulling her into his embrace again. "You can ignore me or…hate me but please, don't leave."

Sakura placed her hands on his chest, pushing him a bit and looked up at him in confusion. "Leaving? What are you talking about, Syaoran?"

Syaoran opened his mouth to reply but someone interrupted with, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Syaoran's brow rose as he stared back at the familiar looking man who stood behind Sakura. "Hugging my girlfriend, you got a problem?"

"WHAT?" Touya roared, trying to pull Sakura out of Syaoran's arms but Syaoran move her out of the way. "Sakura, why the hell is the brat calling you his _girlfriend?_" Touya spat out the last word in distaste.

"Are you stupid? Don't you know what girlfriend means?"

"Don't act smart with me _brat._First, you let go of my sister right now. Second, you are NOT my sister's boyfriend. She doesn't have one!" Touya's voice rose. Sakura buried her face into Syaoran's chest in embarrassment.

"Where have you been, _brother?_" Touya's brow twitched. _"_We've been going out for a while now."

Twitch, twitch.

"We even kissed a couple of times." Syaoran pulled Sakura back and kissed her lightly on the lips as a demonstration. Sakura went pink in the face while Touya lost it, and jumped at Syaoran.

Syaoran smirked as he, with Sakura in his arms, manoeuvre away from him. Touya was steaming in anger, muttering ways to kill a certain Chinese brat. Ryo, who was watching the incident from the beginning, burst out laughing. It was the first time someone, aside from Sakura and Maho, could make King lose his cool. But of course, since Sakura was involved, it made the situation worsen.

Touya turned to Ryo, his brown eyes burned with irritation. Ryo swallowed his laughter; he didn't want to face the King's wrath. Touya took a deep breath, his anger still present, glared and said. "I said let her go."

"Never," Syaoran glared back straight at him, while tugging Sakura close to his body. Touya's eyes narrowed. However, before the situation worsened, Sakura did the damage control.

"Touya, you're going to miss your plane."

"You're coming with me. I'm not leaving you here with the brat." Sakura sighed. She loved her brother to bits but sometimes…sometimes his _over_-protectiveness was frustrating, not to mention annoying. However before she could reply, Syaoran interrupted.

"She's staying with _me_. You can go, _alone_."

Touya's temper was rising again. Sakura gave Syaoran a you're-not-helping look before she turned to her brother.

"Touya, you'll miss your plane." He gave her an I-don't-care look. Sakura sighed, she hated to do this but desperate time called for desperate measure.

"Don't make me tell Kaho about that certain night…"

Touya stilled, and he looked at Sakura in surprise. His sweet, innocent little sister was, dare he say it…_blackmailing him?_Blackmail? He just couldn't believe it! Someone must be influencing her…

"You!" he pointed his finger at Syaoran. "How dare yo—"

"Touya,"

Touya's mouth snapped close. Sakura was serious. He sighed, he knew it'd happen some time but it was too soon. His sister was growing up. He sighed again.

"What's going on? What happened on that night?" Ryo asked in curiosity.

Touya shot him a shut-up-before-I-kill-you look. Ryo gulped and shut his mouth. Touya turned back to Sakura and reluctantly admitted this defeat. "Fine, you win. This time," Sakura sighed in relive. Touya glared heatedly at Syaoran. "If you break my sister's heart, I'll break more than just your face."

"That'll never happen. But you have my word." Syaoran promised.

"I'm satisfied…for now. Come here, Squirt." He beckoned her. Sakura went over to him and embraced him.

"You be good alright. Don't let the brat touch you okay? And no more kisses."

Sakura blushed and smacked him on his chest lightly. "Touya!"

He smiled and ruffled her hair one last time. They said good bye to each other, then Touya and Ryo, proceed to the gate.

After the two men left, Syaoran started. "You know when I saw the luggage besides you…and when I thought you're leaving me. Everything stopped functioning. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think and I felt like my heart stop beating. It was the worst feelings, and I don't want to feel it again. I don't think I can live without you. I love you, my Blossom."

Emerald eyes shone brightly with unshed tears. Sakura smiled beautifully at him, "I love you too, Syaoran."

Syaoran stroked her face gently, before bending down and kiss her passionately on the lips. Minutes later the couple broke apart. Syaoran opened his mouth to say something but a sound of squealing stopped him. He searched the crowd and nearly missed if the person wasn't jumping up and down, squealing. He groaned out loud. Now he knew why it sounded familiar.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" Sakura asked her face was still flushed from the heated kiss. Seeing her like this wanted him to kiss her senseless again but he refrained himself. Now was not the time but when they were alone… now that was another story.

"Syaoran? What—"

"_Sakuraa!"_A loud squeal interrupted, and then Sakura was pulled into a tight bear-hug. "Oooh that was the sweetest, not to mention _hot_scene, I've ever seen!"

"Ca—n't br—reathe!" Another set of hands pulled her away. Sakura quickly breathe in as much as air as she could.

"You're killing her, Tomoyo! Think of my cousin!"

Tomoyo laughed sheepishly. "Sorry Sakura, I was just happy!"

"What are you three doing here?" Syaoran asked in annoyance. They just had to interrupt his moment with Sakura.

Eriol chuckled, having inkling on what Syaoran was thinking. "Meiling dragged me here with her, not that I mind, since I'll be seeing my lovely Tomoyo," he smiled, glancing at Tomoyo who blushed. Sakura let out a small giggle at the scene. Meiling rolled her eyes at Eriol before turning her attention back to Syaoran.

"I was worried about you. Who knows what you'd do. I mean—"

"Thanks Meiling," Syaoran interrupted, "but everything worked out. Now, why don't you three go somewhere else and leave us."

"You want some alone time, eh?" Tomoyo giggled. Meiling just grinned and Eriol smirked.

Sakura blushed, while Syaoran shrugged and said, "Yes I do, now go!"

"Sheesh, let's go Tomoyo, Eriol, we wouldn't want to be third wheel." Meiling turned to Sakura and winked before leaving with the Tomoyo and Eriol.

"You know, you're even more beautiful when you blush," Syaoran said gazing at Sakura causing her to redden even more. His smile turned into a full grin. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her lightly on the lips before leading her out of the building.

A figure quickly hid behind a pillar. Their eyes twinkling madly, a smile turned into a huge grin before turning the blinking red light off. "Ohohohoho, I think I should re-start my Sakura's collection…"

-X-

Till next time~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Preview for Next Chapter

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XD I'm Just jokin' guys

sadly, this is the end!

byebye

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Uwahhh~**

**To Racing Hearts Reviewers:  
**

**Thank you for reading and putting this is in your favorite, I can guarantee you it won't be lost. Fanfiction is the easiest way to read this  
**

**I hope in later years or months you will still come back to read this story. I'm sure Dkwolves is happy she still have some fans who would still read her story.  
**

**Happy New Year and Best wishes for all of you. I hope 2013 will bring you luck and those who are waiting for their love life pair 1 advice  
**

**"WELL! Dun't Just sit there. Get up! Look for that guy/girl"  
**


End file.
